L'éternité
by Charles Henri
Summary: Parce que parfois, les voies d'Akatosh sont vraiment impénétrables. Mais bon, après tout, personne n'a dit que la Dovahkiin devait être héroïque... si ?
1. Prologue

J'ai acheté Skyrim début Juin, j'ai commencé une partie, puis deux, puis trois, et puis j'ai relevé la tête et Septembre venait de commencer. Oups.

Pour ceux qui me suivent pour _Le Choix d'Itachi_, pas d'inquiétude, la fiction **n'est pas abandonnée.** J'attends juste d'avoir beaucoup d'avance avant de recommencer à publier, histoire de pouvoir assurer un rythme de publication à peu près stable.

Cette idée me trottait dans la tête et je ne parvenais pas à m'en défaire. Quand j'ai commencé à avoir un fichier Word de 5000 mots posant les bases de l'intrigue et une nouvelle partie de Skyrim avec une Dovahkiin correspondant à celle de cette fiction, je me suis dit que le Destin essayait de me faire passer un message. On ne désobéit pas au Destin, donc voici le prologue de ce petit projet. J'ai déjà les chapitres 1 et 2 d'écrits et l'intrigue posée dans les grandes lignes, j'essaierais de poster régulièrement (mais comme je dis systématiquement ça et que je ne le fais... euh... jamais, vous feriez mieux de ne pas me prendre au mot).

Bref, assez de blabla, c'est parti pour de l'aventure, des dragons, de la magie et des maths ! (Si si, des maths.)

* * *

><p>La mort m'a toujours terrifiée. Petite déjà, mue par ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une fascination malsaine, j'avais essayé d'imaginer comment je mourrais. Nous avions des poules, à la ferme, et parfois le loup en prenait une ; ma plus grande crainte était d'être emmenée à mon tour. Mes parents n'hésitaient pas à se servir de ces fantasmes de fillette en me disant que le loup venait toujours chercher les petites filles pas sages, et ils obtenaient ainsi de moi une attitude exemplaire. Dès que je faisais une erreur – renverser un peu de lait après la traite des chèvres, chiper un morceau du pain tout chaud de ma mère – la vision des crocs immenses de la bête me figeait sur place.<p>

Je n'avais jamais vu un loup de près, bien sûr, mais l'imagination des enfants n'est jamais à court quand il s'agit d'inventer des monstres sous le lit.

Beaucoup se guérissent de cette crainte en priant. Ils se disent que s'ils sont bons et vénèrent les dieux, ceux-ci les emmèneront à leur mort dans des paradis où ils vivront heureux et, ainsi soulagés, ils parviennent à ignorer le spectre qui plane constamment sur eux. J'aurais pu en faire partie, moi aussi. Si la peur de la mort est proportionnelle à la piété, je serais probablement devenue la femme la plus zélote en Haute-Roche ! Mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées ainsi.

Cependant, malgré le nombre de morts que j'ai pu imaginer à sept ans, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit que je finirais ainsi, dans un chariot bringuebalant, en si excellente compagnie.

Je regarde mes compagnons d'infortune. On dirait le début d'une plaisanterie : un rebelle, un voleur et une mage entrent dans un fort militaire…

« Vous là-bas ! me lance un Nordique aussi brun que ses frères de race sont blonds. Vous et moi ne devrions pas être ici. Ce sont ces Sombrages que l'Empire veut. »

J'ai envie de lui répondre, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. « Effectivement, comme c'est dommage » ? On va mourir. _Je _vais mourir et cette idée me fait si peur que j'ai envie de vomir. Je suis trop jeune, bon sang, je n'ai que vingt-six ans, l'équivalent de dix-sept ans pour un pur humain ! Les guerriers meurent sans cesse, les nobles qui se rebellent finissent décapités et les voleurs pendus, mais je n'ai jamais touché une arme de ma vie et la seule chose que j'ai jamais volée est le médaillon suspendu autour de mon cou.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Quand la charrette pénètre dans la ville et que les soldats autour de nous se raidissent, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Le général Tullius est là, à côté d'Elenwen, première ambassadrice du Thalmor en Bordeciel. Elle est aussi belle que dans les peintures, pleine de la grâce arrogante que les Altmers revêtent quand ils se savent observés par des Humains impressionnables, et son regard glisse sur moi avec indifférence. Qu'est-ce que la puissante Mage aurait à faire d'une Brétonne à l'article de la mort ?  
>La pensée me frappe comme un poing : je vais mourir. C'est trop rapide ! Quand on nous fait descendre du chariot, je trébuche et me fais relever brutalement. La vue du bourreau appuyé sur sa hache ensanglantée me paralyse d'angoisse. Il est recouvert d'une maille terne qui lui couvre la moitié supérieure du visage et ne dévoile que ses yeux et la barbe qui lui mange le menton.<p>

Je vais mourir, par Alsiel ! Avec tous mes espoirs, tous mes rêves et tout mon savoir, je vais juste disparaître ou devenir une ombre de moi-même, un fantôme aux ordres du dieu qui aura la fantaisie de me réclamer, et je ne sais même pas quelle est la pire option. Mais je ne veux pas ! Le voleur à côté de moi appelle ses dieux et j'ai envie de lui hurler de se taire parce qu'on va _mourir_, on va tous _mourir_, lui comme les autres, et ses dieux nous regarderont _mourir _avec désintérêt car ils n'en ont _rien à faire_…

Je suis dans une sorte de transe quand le capitaine impérial, un Nordique solidement bâti, égrène les noms de mes compagnons d'infortune, et plus tard, quand le voleur tente de s'enfuir et meurt sous les flèches. Il n'était finalement pas si bête : au point où on en est, courir vers les portes a plus de sens que de rester là, comme du bétail prêt à être conduit à l'abattoir. Je ne demeure en place que parce que je suis lâche et que la peur me donne envie de vomir. Je vois du coin de l'œil le bourreau affermir sa prise sur le manche de la hache, se préparant probablement à l'usage qu'il va en faire. Que quelqu'un me sauve. J'ai peur. Je voudrais que Tante Elidor soit là.

Le capitaine me regarde avec un air de compassion. J'ai de quoi faire pitié, tremblante, en sueur, dans mes vêtements déchirés, à peine capable de comprendre les questions qu'il me pose.

Je ne suis même pas surprise d'apprendre que mon nom n'est pas sur la liste des condamnés. C'est logique, après tout, et ça ne me sauvera pas. Ils savent : le général Tullius me regarde avec froideur, Dame Elenwen m'ignore, mais il ne faut pas se fier à ce qu'elle montre : je suis sûre qu'elle me connaît et me méprise. J'ai envie de hurler sur cette traîtresse, cette idiote, mais on m'amène vers le billot d'une poussée brutale dans le dos et la terreur reprend le dessus.

Le premier condamné est un Nordique qui fait taire la prêtresse d'Arkay et s'installe sur le billot comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait tous les jours. Quand son corps sans tête glisse sur le sol, je laisse échapper un gémissement terrifié. _Par le Calcul, je ne veux pas, pitié_…

« Avance ! me dit le soldat derrière moi. »

Je ne peux pas. Quand il me pousse en direction de mon destin, mes jambes cèdent et je m'effondre sur le sol. L'homme doit me traîner à moitié alors que, en larmes, je fixe la hache vorace du bourreau. Je n'appelle pas les dieux de mes parents à l'aide et c'est bien la seule preuve de courage dont je fais preuve, ne pas me réfugier dans la religion de mes parents. Tout le reste, je le fais : je m'accroche à la tunique du soldat, je le supplie de ne pas faire ça, je lui dis que je n'ai même pas trente ans, que je ne viens pas de Bordeciel, qu'il peut tous les tuer mais _pitié, pitié, laissez-moi partir… _Il ne me jette qu'un regard de mépris. Et je sais que je suis méprisable mais _je ne veux pas mourir_. Quel stratège a dit que la vraie valeur d'un homme se voit à la façon dont il affronte la mort ? Eh bien comptez-moi dans les sous-déchets._  
><em>Quand on me plaque contre le bloc de bois et que la tête sans vie du rebelle me saute aux yeux, c'est plus fort que moi : mon estomac se soulève et je rends le peu de bile qui me reste. Le liquide aigre s'accroche à mes cheveux bruns – il y a deux mois, ça m'aurait dégoûtée, mais je suis déjà si sale que ça me laisse presque indifférente.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Pitié, par tout ce qui est bon dans ce monde, je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux revoir l'Oncle François et Tante Elidor, Maître Orintur et sa longue barbe dorée, Arthur avec ses regards de connivence, Eléonore et les flammes au bout de ses doigts, et les maisons de pierre de Daguefilante…

Un rugissement lointain brise le silence.

Je sens les soldats hésiter. Ma carapace de terreur se fissure. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Peut-être s'agit-il d'une bête qu'on ne trouve qu'en Bordeciel… mais non, je les connais toutes et aucune ne peut rugir ainsi – et si c'était le cas, les soldats ne se regarderaient pas les uns les autres comme s'ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. La nausée qui me tord le ventre s'affaiblit un peu alors que pour la première fois depuis le début de ce triste jour, une lueur d'espoir apparaît.

Un ours, un smilodon, un troll ? Peu importe, c'est un imprévu. Je suis là, sur le billot depuis au moins une minute, et ma tête est toujours solidement attachée à mes épaules. _Réfléchis, réfléchis, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? _Malgré les ordres secs de la capitaine Rougegarde et du général Tullius, les soldats hésitent. La nausée dans mon ventre recule encore. Je sens mes pensées s'éclaircir, maintenant que la terreur qui les embrouillait relâche son emprise.

Est-ce que je vais vivre ? Et par les Tours, _qu'est-ce qui peut bien rugir ain…_

Le dragon qui se pose soudain sur la tour répond à ma question dans un nuage de poussière.

J'aimerais insister sur ce point : un _dragon _se pose sur la tour, une immense bête noire comme la nuit hérissée d'écailles luisantes.

_Quoi ? _fait mon esprit. _Probabilité : infinitésimale. Evénement communément qualifié d'impossible. Regarde-le, il est monstrueux, ce genre de choses n'existe que dans les _contes_…_

Le rugissement de l'_événement impossible _me frappe comme un mur de vent venu d'un autre monde. Ma tête frappe le sol avec un bruit mat. Il me faut quelques précieuses secondes pour réaliser que mon bourreau a lui aussi été balayé par le souffle, qu'absolument _tout le monde _est à terre et qu'il faut vraiment que je m'en aille maintenant si je veux vivre – et bon sang, je veux vivre, dragon ou pas. Je me lève en vacillant, prenant appui sur mes mains enchaînées, et sens une poigne solide m'aider.

« Hé, vous ! Levez-vous et venez, les dieux ne nous donneront pas d'autres chances ! »

C'est le Nordique du chariot. Le capitaine impérial l'a appelé Ralof – Ralof, donc, me soulève par ma tunique de jute et m'entraîne avec lui en direction d'une tour. Je tente vainement d'oublier le _deus ex machina _qui vient de me sauver la vie – un _dragon_, bien sûr, rien de plus _normal, _ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient tous censés être morts. Qu'est-ce qu'un retour des dragons signifie ? Est-ce qu'il s'est caché pendant des milliers d'années et a décidé de revenir ? Mais pourquoi ?

_On verra plus tard_, me répond la partie de mon esprit déléguée aux basses tâches matérielles (la survie de mon enveloppe charnelle, par exemple). _Cours_.

Tout autour, c'est le chaos. J'aperçois sur ma gauche un jet de flammes – un _dragon ! _– et sens une odeur de chair brûlée. La destruction est incroyable. En quelques secondes, le monstre venu des temps passés a tout dévasté. L'incendie mange les maisons de bois, les soldats hurlent leur douleur ou des ordres, je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas savoir, et l'air doux de Vifazur est devenu un brasier horrible qui me brûle les bras.

Nous pénétrons à vive allure dans la tour. D'autres hommes sont là, des rebelles, et je reconnais leur chef. Il a perdu son bâillon et regarde ses maigres troupes avec un air décidé. Je décide de suivre tous les ordres que cet homme pourra donner jusqu'à ce que ma situation soit plus sûre : il porte la guerre sur lui, dans les rides entre ses sourcils et aux plissures de sa bouche.

« Jarl Ulfric, qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Les légendes auraient-elles dit vrai ? demande mon sauveur.

- Les légendes n'incendient pas des villages entiers ! »

Je réalise brutalement que même si ma tête n'est plus sur le billot, je suis toujours en danger de mort. Il faut partir, et vite, avant que le dragon ne décide de s'intéresser à nous. Mais comment s'enfuir sans attirer l'attention de la bête ou celle des Impériaux ?

_Une barrière_, me propose mon esprit. Sauf que je n'ai aucune certitude que mes barrières tiendront contre un _dragon_. Je ne suis pas une guerrière, est-ce que je l'ai déjà dit ? Je ne sais pas me battre. J'ai beau avoir la mâchoire forte et les yeux sombres, je serais incapable de vaincre un gamin de douze ans armé d'une épée.

_Des tunnels ? _Ça pourrait marcher. Les forts de Haute-Roche ont toujours des tunnels, ne serait-ce que pour stocker les vivres au frais. On pourrait s'y réfugier, attendre que le dragon ait tout dévasté, puis faire une sortie en force. Au milieu des rebelles, je serais en sécurité. Les Impériaux ne viendraient pas s'y réfugier : ils doivent défendre la ville, pas se terrer comme des rats, comme des lâches, comme _moi_.

Je suis sur le point de proposer cette idée au rebelle qui m'a sauvé la vie quand le chef nous hurle de monter par la tour. J'obéis mécaniquement, même si une part de mon esprit se demande bien pourquoi (en y réfléchissant, il y a de quoi : monter dans une tour ? Quand un dragon dévaste la ville et qu'il ne lui faudrait sans doute qu'un coup de patte pour détruire le fragile édifice de pierre ? Et même si on arrive en haut, qu'est-ce qu'on fera, hein ? On essaiera de lui sauter sur le dos ?). Nous sommes à mi-chemin lorsque le mur de pierre s'effondre devant moi pour laisser la place à la gueule énorme du dragon.

_A l'aide_, gémit pitoyablement une petite voix au fond de moi. Je n'ai pas été élevée pour ça, il est tellement plus puissant que moi que c'en est ridicule et son _regard _seul suffit à me clouer sur place.

Je suis tétanisée. Il est immense, noir, et tout en lui respire la haine et la violence. Une odeur âcre de fumée se dégage de ses écailles ; ses yeux rouges me fixent avec une intelligence mauvaise. Mon esprit me crie dans mille langues de fuir mais mon corps est comme déconnecté de mes cellules cérébrales. Même quand sa gueule s'ouvre à nouveau, je ne bouge pas. Je peux _voir _le fond de sa gorge rougir pour préparer les flammes qui vont me brûler, et imaginer la souffrance et la mort qui vont me prendre, quand une poigne solide me tire en arrière.

« Est-ce que vous voulez mourir ? me hurle l'homme blond – Ulfric, le jarl Ulfric. Reculez ! »

Les flammes me sortent de ma torpeur. Un homme hurle dans le brasier et je crois que je hurle avec lui. Mon cerveau ne peut pas traiter tous les stimuli qui arrivent de tous côtés, c'est impossible.

Comment les choses ont-elles pu en arriver là ? Je hais le Thalmor et l'Empire, je les hais comme jamais, alors que le malheureux se tait enfin et que le dragon s'envole à nouveau.

« Vous voyez l'auberge, de l'autre côté ? me dit Ralof. Sautez sur le toit et continuez ! »

Est-ce qu'il est fou ? _Sauter _? Mes mains sont enchaînées, il y a deux bons mètres de hauteur entre les deux plateformes et je ne sais pas…

L'homme me pousse vers l'ouverture. L'instinct reprend le dessus et je saute aussi loin que possible. Je roule sur le sol en me recevant, me cogne la tête contre une poutre et évite de justesse un drap enflammé. Pas le temps de me retourner pour voir si mes sauveurs suivent (ou pour décider d'étrangler le Nordique qui m'a balancée vers l'auberge comme un vulgaire tas de chiffons), il faut bouger sans cesse ou brûler.

Quand je sors de l'auberge, je remarque à peine le capitaine impérial encourageant un enfant Nordique. Le dragon est là, encore, et je cours me réfugier derrière une maison en ruines. Le capitaine me jette un regard surpris et me fait signe de le suivre.

Je le fixe avec stupéfaction. Lui et son armée viennent d'essayer de me tuer d'une manière aussi efficace que le feu de dragon, et maintenant ?...

« Encore en vie ? Restez près de moi si vous voulez que ça continue ! »

Je veux vivre, alors je fais taire mes craintes et cours à sa suite. Nous enjambons les cadavres calcinés et les ruines brûlant encore. Je sens parfois sur ma peau le froid de l'ombre du dragon. Je trébuche plusieurs fois et me relève toujours, portée par la terreur et une envie féroce de vivre.

Où le capitaine nous emmène-t-il ? Il semble savoir où il va, mais les gens agissent parfois de manière idiote dans la panique – comme d'observer sans bouger la gueule d'un dragon prêt à vous calciner.

« Les tunnels ! crié-je au-dessus du vacarme. »

Il hoche la tête sans se retourner et traverse en courant une zone dégagée. Je suis en train de me demander s'il n'a pas été réquisitionné pour regrouper les prisonniers afin que, une fois le calme revenu, les Impériaux puissent continuer leur exécution (c'est ce que _je _ferais si j'étais général, m'assurer que personne ne profite de la panique pour s'enfuir) quand Ralof apparaît au coin d'un mur.

« Ralof, espèce de traître ! gronde le capitaine impérial. »

Ralof, mon sauveur.

« On s'enfuit, Hadvar, et vous ne nous arrêterez pas cette fois ! Vous, venez ! »

Il court vers le fort et j'abandonne sans regret le soldat impérial. Mes mains sont toujours liées mais le Sombrage est libre et a trouvé une épée dans le chaos, probablement celle d'un soldat mort.

La lourde porte se referme derrière nous. Nous restons silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Le silence et la fraîcheur ont quelque chose de surnaturel, après l'enfer que nous venons de quitter.

« Venez, me dit Ralof. Je vais couper vos liens.

- Merci, lui dis-je d'une voix rauque et me frottant les poignets.

- Pas de quoi. Ah, Gunjar ! Talos ait ton âme, mon vieil ami, tu t'es battu en brave !

Je _sais _qu'en l'espace de trois heures, j'ai été capturée par des Impériaux, j'ai rencontré le chef de la rébellion Sombrage, j'ai vu un homme mourir décapité et n'ai été sauvée de la décapitation _moi-même _que par l'apparition d'un _dragon _– et je jure sur tout ce qui m'est précieux que je ferai la lumière sur cette histoire dès que ma vie ne sera plus en danger – mais tout de même : le Nordique vient-il de parler à un _cadavre _?

- Allons, Brétonne, ne faites pas cette tête ! Bordeciel est en guerre. Vous allez en voir beaucoup d'autres comme lui avant qu'Ulfric ait repoussé ces chiens de l'Empire.

Effectivement, il parlait bien au cadavre près de la table. On m'avait prévenu que les Nordiques étaient des gens étranges, voilà qui est prouvé. Quand le rebelle détache la hache de son camarade et me la tend, je fais un pas en arrière.

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas vous battre, prévient-il.

- Je ne vous le dirai pas.

Il me regarde de haut en bas. _Oui_, je sais que j'ai plus l'air d'une guerrière que d'une intellectuelle, que j'ai les épaules larges des anciens Nédiques et le regard perçant des mages altmeri, mais croyez-moi, je suis infiniment plus à l'aise devant du papier que face à une arme. Ralof pousse un grognement de dépit.

- Mettez au moins son armure. Elle ne devrait pas être trop grande pour vous.

Cet ordre-là est sensé et j'enfile rapidement le cuir par-dessus ma tunique de jute en essayant de ne pas penser au sort de son ancien propriétaire. Heureusement que je ne suis pas superstitieuse.

- Je fais de la magie, dis-je à mon sauveur. De la guérison, surtout, et un peu d'illusion.

L'homme crache par terre. Je tressaille mais ne dis rien : depuis mon départ de Haute-Roche, j'ai bien compris que les mages n'étaient pas très bien vus dans cette région du monde.

- Contentez-vous de rester derrière moi et de ne pas vous faire toucher. Si j'ai besoin de vous, je vous ferai signe.

Bon. Au moins, il ne m'a pas passé son épée en travers du corps en me traitant d'alliée du Thalmor, comme ce boucher près d'Alirenza avait essayé de faire (j'avais utilisé un sort de flammes pour raviver le foyer de l'auberge, c'est tout !).

Nous plongeons dans les profondeurs du fort. Je m'interroge plusieurs fois sur le passé de Ralof : il se repère dans le labyrinthe de couloirs comme s'il y avait grandi, connaît les meilleurs endroits pour tendre une embuscade, et le temps que nous arrivions à la salle de réserves, je lui dois plusieurs fois la vie.

« On va faire une pause, souffle-t-il. Si vous avez un sort pour _ça _– il désigne une vilaine coupure qui traverse son bras d'épée -, vous gênez pas. Et hésitez pas à fouiller un peu dans les coins, embarquez tout ce qui vous chante. »

Je hoche la tête et m'approche de son bras. La plaie n'est pas vilaine, une large estafilade rouge aux bords réguliers. Je me concentre et laisse la magie couler dans mes mains, dans les doigts que je passe sur les côtés de la blessure qui se referme peu à peu. Le Nordique a des bras de guerrier comme j'en ai rarement vus lors de mon adolescence paisible à Haute-Roche, saillants et masculins, bien différents des miens. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je modifie mon sort pour lui transférer l'énergie dont il aura besoin pour nous faire sortir d'ici. La fatigue me tombe dessus comme une brique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Brétonne ? demande Ralof en se levant brusquement.

- De quoi tenir jusqu'à la sortie.

Il ne dit rien de plus, loué soit le bon sens des soldats. Je pars fouiller les armoires. Il y a des potions sur les étagères et des herbes en hauteur qui pourront être utilisées pour fabriquer des potions, ainsi que du vin. J'ai tellement soif que j'avale l'alcool sans sourciller avant d'engloutir un morceau de pain dur et une pomme trouvée dans un sac. Je vois du coin de l'œil Ralof décrocher des lapins suspendus par la patte et déchirer un sac pour en faire un panier rudimentaire dans lequel il fourre la viande, avant de me faire signe de le suivre.

Le passage par la salle de torture me renforce dans ma rancœur contre les Impériaux. Quand nous repartons, je porte une robe de mage prise à un malheureux et un capuchon qui renforce mes réserves de magie.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la fatigue évidente de Ralof, malgré l'énergie que je lui ai transférée, ou si les habits enchantés me rendent hardie, mais je décide au combat suivant d'employer l'un de mes seuls sorts offensifs. Je me dissimule au coin d'un couloir et vise soigneusement l'un des deux archers qui tentent d'atteindre mon allié. Ils ne voient la boule de lumière rouge que trop tard : elle touche l'un d'eux et une lueur sanglante entoure sa tête.

C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'utilise un sort de furie sur un être intelligent et le résultat réveille ma nausée. L'homme ne _lutte _même pas : sans perdre un instant, il se tourne et tire la flèche qu'il avait encochée sur son allié trop stupéfait pour réagir. Je vois le soldat tomber, la hampe en bois enfoncée là où se trouve son cœur, et pousser son dernier souffle.

Le Calcul me garde, il est mort. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il est mort et c'est _ma _faute. Ma faute, ma faute, ma faute – je sens la boule dans ma gorge remonter et la bile m'envahir la bouche, couler sur mes lèvres avant que je ne me penche et vomisse mon maigre repas sur la pierre. Ces deux hommes étaient frères d'armes, ou même amis, ils étaient peut-être _frères _pour tout ce que j'en sais et maintenant l'un d'eux vient de tuer l'autre. Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Comment va-t-il réagir quand il sortira de sa transe ? Alsiel, faites que Ralof le tue avant. Je ne veux pas avoir à voir ça. Je regarde mes mains en tremblant légèrement – je suis guérisseuse, je n'ai appris l'illusion que pendant quelques jours avant de devoir quitter mon pays. La magie a toujours été pour moi synonyme de soin, de construction, une force de la lumière et non des ténèbres. Je _savais _que les mages pouvaient faire des choses horribles, plus horribles encore que tous les éclairs et pics de glace du monde, mais ça…  
>Ce n'était même pas des bandits, juste des soldats qui voulaient s'enfuir, comme nous.<p>

« Hé, Brétonne, tout va bien ?

Ralof s'est glissé derrière le mur, à l'abri de l'archer sous le sort de furie.

Je hoche la tête et prends appui sur le mur pour me relever. Quatre cadavres sont étalés sur la pierre – l'un d'entre eux a une flèche en travers de la gorge.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais l'Impérial là-bas a commencé à attaquer ses camarades. J'ai récupéré un arc sur un des autres mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps pour l'avoir, alors restez derrière le mur.

- Je m'en occupe, soufflé-je.

- Vous ?

- Laissez-moi faire.

Maintenant que le lait est tiré, il faut le boire, non ? C'est mon _deuxième _sort offensif – et celui-ci, je ne l'ai appris que la veille de mon départ de Daguefilante. Eléonore m'a offert le livre de sort avec l'air le plus sérieux que j'avais jamais vu sur son visage, et j'ai compris pourquoi en voyant la couverture violette.

Il faut que vous sachiez une chose : là d'où je viens, la conjuration n'est pas une école de magie bien vue. Dans l'école où j'ai grandi, comme dans chacune des innombrables institutions qui parsèment Tamriel, les branches de l'Art sont hiérarchisées. Pour des raisons qui nous sont propres – je dirai seulement qu'elles sont étroitement liées à notre philosophie –, nous favorisons la Guérison, la plus noble et pure des disciplines. Vient ensuite l'Altération, symbolisée par le contrôle de l'esprit et du corps puis l'Illusion, dangereuse et souvent immorale, mais essentielle à la compréhension du cerveau des Hommes et des Mers.  
>Ensuite, la Destruction, que nous ne pratiquons que rarement, et très peu sur des cibles vivantes. Je n'ai jamais eu à étudier cette branche de la magie et ceux de mon école qui visitent le monde extérieur connaissent simplement les sorts nécessaires pour se débarrasser de bêtes sauvages. Seuls nos maîtres doivent contrôler avec plus de finesse cette regrettable forme de l'Art.<br>Enfin, la Conjuration, la plus vile branche qui soit, corruption amenée sur Nirn par les démons d'Oblivion. C'est la seule branche de l'Art qui demande plus que de la magie : elle touche à l'âme de celui qui l'invoque, et ceux qui se perdent dans ses promesses de puissance finissent toujours comme jouets d'Oblivion.

Mais le _pouvoir _qu'elle offre… est la plus sûre solution de dernier recours pour une guérisseuse larguée dans le vaste monde. La Destruction demande du temps et des efforts, une formation approfondie de combattant afin d'être vraiment efficace. La Conjuration n'exige que la volonté d'ouvrir une porte vers Oblivion.

C'est cette volonté à laquelle je fais appel pour invoquer un portail d'un violet malsain. Le loup spectral qui en sort est une créature faible et pathétique quand on le compare aux horreurs qui peuplent les plaines démoniaques, mais il est largement suffisant pour nous débarrasser de l'archer.

Je romps l'invocation dès que les cris du soldat s'arrêtent et passe les minutes qui suivent à éviter le regard de Ralof. L'Illusion est une école que je n'aime pas utiliser de manière offensive, mais cela vaut mieux que d'employer la Conjuration.

Le Calcul soit loué, seules quelques araignées tentent de nous arrêter sur notre chemin vers la sortie. Je peux lancer mon sort de furie sur leurs corps velus sans hésiter et la vue de l'une d'elles abattant ses congénères ne me fait rien.

Quand nous finissons par sortir à l'air libre, le soleil est bas dans le ciel et l'air me semble être le plus pur que j'ai jamais respiré.  
>Je pousse un cri de protestation quand Ralof m'agrippe par l'épaule et me plaque contre un rocher.<p>

- Silence ! ordonne le Nordique.

Comment ça, si…

Le rugissement du dragon déchire l'air. Je me sens pâlir.

- Il est parti, déclare Ralof après un instant. C'était moins une.

- Merci.

- De rien, Brétonne. Ah, je suis pas mécontent de m'en être tiré ! Je vais aller à Rivebois, j'ai une sœur là-bas qui pourra me donner de quoi retourner à Vendeaume. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

Qu'est-ce que je compte faire ? Je ne sais pas. _Fais profil bas_, m'a dit Tante Elidor. _Bordeciel est une terre fascinante, mais dangereuse, surtout ces temps-ci. Ne prends pas de risques inutiles. Rejoins Fortdhiver quand tu auras pris tes marques. _Je regarde Ralof un instant, hésitante : je le connais à peine, mais il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et il est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance sur ce territoire.

- Je vais sûrement vous accompagner jusqu'à Rivebois, si ça ne vous dérange.

- C'est une bonne idée. Ma sœur vous logera, je n'en doute pas.

Il jette un coup d'œil au soleil et commence à marcher.

- Le coin va bientôt grouiller d'Impériaux. On ferait bien de filer, croyez-moi.

Je trottine derrière lui.

- Au fait, Brétonne, vous vous appelez comment ?

- Mathilde, je réponds immédiatement.

- Content de vous connaître, Mathilde.

L'air est pur, le paysage montagneux est superbe et je suis en vie. Il y a quelque chose d'enivrant à se sentir vivre après avoir failli mourir, et je sens un sourire irrésistible étirer les commissures de mes joues.

- Contente de vous connaître, Ralof.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'aime beaucoup mon héroïne. Lâche et experte dans l'art de fuir à toutes jambes : c'est quasiment un Self Insert, cette fiction.<p>

Au fait, quelqu'un sait comment sauter des lignes ? J'avais l'impression que c'était possible avant...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rivebois

Le jeu donne peu d'indications sur le fonctionnement de la magie et les espérances de vie des différentes races, donc j'ai essayé de bâtir une théorie à peu près crédible. Mes connaissances en biologie sont approximatives, ne m'en voulez pas si je raconte des idioties de temps en temps !

* * *

><p>- Restez ici aussi longtemps que vous voulez. Les amis de Ralof sont nos amis.<p>

- Merci beaucoup. Je vous rembourserai, j'insiste une nouvelle fois.

La Nordique secoue la tête comme pour me dire que ce n'est pas nécessaire, puis quitte la pièce.

Je suis chez Gerdur, la sœur de Ralof et chef officieuse du petit village de Rivebois, et ma logeuse jusqu'à ce que je sois en mesure de repartir. C'est une Nordique typique : claire de teint et de cheveux, les épaules larges et le silence facile, elle renvoie l'image d'une femme simple et fière, vivant d'un labeur honnête qui lui permet d'entretenir sa famille. Si je n'avais pas vu ses yeux brûler d'un feu déterminé quand elle a demandé à Ralof si Ulfric avait survécu à l'attaque du dragon, je n'aurais pas cru possible qu'elle puisse cacher en elle une colère si profonde.

Je n'ai pas demandé pourquoi elle semblait avoir tant de rancœur contre l'Empire : ça ne me regarde pas. Je lui suis simplement reconnaissante de m'ouvrir sa maison sans rien attendre en retour, bien que je sois fermement décidée à la repayer de sa bonté.

Rivebois est un village modeste qui n'existe que grâce à la rivière et au moulin qui lui doit son existence. Une guérisseuse n'y trouvera pas de quoi subsister, surtout maintenant que la guerre civile rend les échanges commerciaux entre Cyrodiil et Bordeciel plus difficiles et que les visiteurs se font rares. Mais Tante Elidor m'a dit avant que je parte qu'il y a toujours du travail pour une alchimiste compétente, alors j'espère pouvoir accumuler un petit pécule en mijotant quelques breuvages. D'après Frodnar, le fils du couple (« Il est incapable de rester en place », a soupiré Gerdur quand l'enfant s'est jeté sur « oncle Ralof » en nous voyant entrer), l'aubergiste a quelques compétences en alchimie et met une table à disposition de quiconque souhaite fabriquer ses propres potions. Il faudra que j'aille lui demander l'autorisation de l'employer.

J'irai récolter les ingrédients d'une potion de soin demain : Ralof parlait de repartir à Vendeaume, le siège du Jarl Ulfric et de la rébellion, et je voudrais avoir quelque chose à lui offrir.

L'oreiller sous ma tête est la chose la plus douce qui ait touché ma peau depuis plus de deux semaines. C'est agréable de se reposer sans craindre d'être rattrapée ou de ne pas avoir d'endroit où dormir le lendemain. J'espère pouvoir rester ici un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

><p>- J'vous ai jamais vue ici. Nouvelle arrivante ?<p>

Orgnar n'est pas le patron de l'auberge du Géant Endormi ; la propriétaire est Delphine, une Brétonne, comme moi, mais elle s'occupe du ménage et de l'approvisionnement plus que des clients, m'a dit Gerdur avec un ton qui laissait entendre que c'était une bonne chose. Son animosité pour ma compatriote ne me surprend pas plus que ça. J'ai appris depuis mon départ de Haute-Roche que les races humaines pures ont des difficultés à s'entendre avec nous autres Brétons : nous considérons que notre respect pour la connaissance nous rend supérieurs aux peuplades illettrées de Bordeciel, et que notre finesse dans les rapports humains (que d'autres appellent des manigances d'intrigants) fait des Impériaux des rustres en comparaison. C'est du moins ce que les soûlards des auberges où je me suis arrêtée ont affirmé. Notre sang partiellement altmeri et nos rapports relativement amicaux avec les Mer ne sont que la cerise sur le gâteau, bien sûr : en ces temps troublés, ne pas avoir de préjugés envers les Altmers est considéré comme suspect.  
>Je fais toujours attention à bien laisser voir ma colère contre le Thalmor, quand les gens commencent à me regarder d'un œil soupçonneux. C'est fou de voir combien un ennemi commun peut transformer un Impérial indifférent en ami d'une soirée.<p>

Je me demande un instant ce que pense Orgnar du Thalmor, et quel parti il soutient dans la guerre civile. Mais dans un village comme Rivebois où les deux camps ont des partisans, cette question pourrait sembler indélicate, alors je la chasse de mon esprit et me concentre sur le Nordique en train d'essuyer un verre.

- Je suis une amie de Ralof, je réponds honnêtement. J'aimerais savoir si je peux utiliser votre table d'alchimie.

Orgnar me regarde à nouveau, plus attentivement.

- Si vous vous y connaissez, allez-y. Je peux aussi vous vendre des ingrédients.

- Je viendrais sûrement vous en acheter. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui pousse dans les environs ?

Et juste comme ça, l'homme pose verre et chiffon et se penche par-dessus le comptoir pour me parler plus aisément. Oncle Anselin, le plus vagabond des mages de notre école, m'avait parlé de cette curieuse complicité que peuvent nouer deux pratiquants du même art et qui dépasse frontières et races, mais c'est la première fois que j'en fais vraiment l'expérience.

- Des lys des cimes, les bleus, rouges et violets. On a pas mal de chardons aussi, il y en a un buisson près de la forge. Si vous montez du côté d'Helgen, il y a des givreboises. J'allais chercher des champignons dans une vieille mine abandonnée, mais des bandits s'y sont installés. La Mora Topinella pousse sur les vieux arbres…

De la Mora Topinella ? Il _faut _que j'en cueille, c'est quasiment introuvable en Haute-Roche !

- … Et si la pêche vous intéresse, on a des bancs de poissons dans certains coins de la rivière – des perches argentées, des abécéens à longues nageoires, et j'ai trouvé un poisson combattant de Cyrodiil, une fois. Et puis bien sûr, tous les habitants font pousser un peu d'oreilles d'elfe et d'hivernelle pour les assaisonnements.

Quel _merveilleux _petit village. Je suis un peu déçue d'apprendre qu'il n'y a pas de roses, de pavot ou de racine de lierre, mais chaque pays a sa propre flore – de la _Mora Topinella_, bon sang ! Les givreboises ne sont pas aussi rares, mais on n'en trouve pas au bord des chemins non plus, en Haute-Roche. Quand cette malheureuse guerre sera terminée et que je pourrai enfin rentrer chez moi, il faudra que je monte un commerce d'ingrédients avec Bordeciel.

- En plus de ça, j'ai un peu de blé dans mes réserves et il doit rester de la graisse de troll, si vous voulez, achève Orgnar.

J'aurai sûrement besoin de blé pour la confection d'une potion de soin. Cela dit, ça peut attendre que j'aie fini de ramasser une poignée de lys ; dans un village comme Rivebois, il y a peu de risques que quelqu'un dévalise la réserve d'Orgnar durant mon absence.

- Je vais d'abord aller faire un tour pour récolter des ingrédients. Vous savez à qui je pourrais vendre mes potions ?

- Si elles sont de bonne qualité, Lucan Valerius vous les achètera. Il tient le Marché de Rivebois, le premier bâtiment à gauche quand vous sortez.

Le problème de l'argent est résolu, alors : je fabriquerai des potions et les vendrai à l'Impérial. Ça me permettra aussi d'apprendre à mieux connaître les ingrédients de Bordeciel. Tante Elidor serait contente de moi, j'ai trouvé une occupation lucrative et intellectuellement stimulante.

(La pensée de Tante Elidor me fait un peu mal au cœur : que se passe-t-il à l'Ouest ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne risque rien, que c'est nous, les jeunes Brétons, les sang-mêlés, qui devons avoir peur, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.)

- Merci beaucoup, dis-je à l'aubergiste en descendant de mon tabouret.

- Pas de problème. Les amis de Gerdur sont nos amis.

Je lui souris et sors de l'auberge, laissant mes sombres pensées se perdre. Le vent fait voler mes cheveux ; Frodnar me salue et son chien aboie joyeusement alors que je pars me promener dans les alentours. J'aime vraiment cet endroit. C'est très différent de la vie fourmillante qui agite Daguefilante et des vastes couloirs de l'école, et ne voir aucun visage bréton est étrange, mais je pourrais m'y habituer.

* * *

><p>… Et cinq fleurs de lys bleues. La décoction prend une teinte rouge sang. Je soulève la coupe et remplis soigneusement la bouteille de verre. C'est la cinquième en une heure et en voyant mes mains, on croirait que je viens d'assassiner quelqu'un.<p>

- Orgnar, j'ai fini !

- C'est bien. Vous avez essayé d'incorporer l'aile de papillon ?

- Oui, j'ai fait ça dès le début. J'ai diminué un peu la température pour que la poudre sur les ailes ne se perde pas et je l'ai laissé plus longtemps sur le feu pour compenser.

- Vous pensez que ça a marché ?

- Je crois. Elle ressemble aux autres mais l'odeur est un peu différente – tenez, sentez.

L'aubergiste se penche au-dessus d'une bouteille à l'écart des autres et inspire profondément.

- C'est vrai. On a encore deux renards, allons tester ça.

Je range les autres bouteilles sous le comptoir et suis Orgnar dans la cour.

Cela fait deux mois que je suis à Rivebois. Je vis toujours chez Gerdur, en échange d'une piécette de temps en temps et d'un sort de guérison quand Frodnar s'écorche le genou, mais c'est à l'auberge et dans les environs que je passe le plus de temps. Orgnar a appris l'alchimie sur le tas et n'a pas la rigueur de ma formation, mais c'est un natif de la région et il connaît bien la faune et la flore, alors que je m'adapte encore aux différences entre Haute-Roche et Bordeciel. Nous faisons une bonne équipe, je crois. En tout cas, le Nordique ne se plaint pas.

Une chose est sûre : je n'ai jamais autant expérimenté de ma vie. L'ingéniosité humaine soit louée pour le piège à renards installé par Delphine. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'un animal sauvage ne se prenne dedans en espérant attraper une poule, et nous avons ainsi d'amples sujets tests pour nos mixtures.

(Je n'oublierai jamais le jour malheureux où nous avons voulu essayer un mélange de pied-de-lutin et de lys des cimes rouge : l'un est un ingrédient traditionnel des potions de soin, l'autre est connu en Bordeciel pour remplir les réserves de magie, il ne pouvait rien arriver de mal, pas vrai ? Ha ! Le malheureux renard était mort en quelques minutes. Pauvre bête. Pied-de-lutin et lys des cimes rouge : poison, avais-je écrit le soir dans le petit journal que je me suis procurée pour coucher nos découvertes sur papier.)

Orgnar est celui avec qui je passe le plus de temps – au minimum une heure par jour, en milieu d'après-midi, quand l'auberge est relativement vide – mais j'ai appris à connaître un peu tout le monde. Camilla Valerius, la sœur de Lucan, est toujours disponible pour bavarder. Nous parlons de nos régions natales, du mal du pays qui nous prend parfois, deux étrangères dans un pays qui n'est pas connu pour sa tolérance ; elle me raconte ses histoires avec Sven et je lui dévoile les découvertes qu'Orgnar et moi venons de faire. C'est une fille adorable de cœur comme de visage. Je doute que Sven la mérite, mais j'essaie de ne pas trop faire de remarques dans ce sens. C'est toujours mieux que Faendal, l'unique Mer du village : me croirez-vous si je vous dis qu'il a essayé de discréditer Sven aux yeux de Camilla en écrivant une fausse lettre d'insultes ? Et il a essayé de m'utiliser comme messagère, au nom du lien de sang entre les Brétons et les races elfiques ! J'ai dit la vérité à Camilla, bien sûr, et elle a semblé aussi choquée que moi. Au moins, cela lui a permis de choisir entre ses deux prétendants.

(Et puis à quoi pensait Faendal, vraiment ? S'il y a aussi peu de semi-elfes en-dehors des Brétons, c'est bien pour une raison ! Quel sombre idiot irait s'enticher de quelqu'un qui mourra dans soixante-dix ans au maximum, et se condamner à des années de deuil ? Quel parent ferait un enfant dont il sait pertinemment que son espérance de vie ne dépassera pas trois siècles, que selon toute probabilité, il le verra mourir ?)

J'ai souvent parlé à Sigrid, la femme du forgeron, durant les premiers jours. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle semblait toujours si heureuse de me voir (une telle affection était suspicieuse : en Haute-Roche, quand quelqu'un vous apprécie trop vite, c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche), jusqu'à ce qu'Embry l'ivrogne s'exclame en levant sa chope qu'elle devait m'_adorer _: « Laide comme t'es, elle doit se sentir comme Dibella à côté, la vieille peau-de-vache ! ».

Ah. Merci, Embry. Le mélange des traits elfiques et humains n'est effectivement pas très réussi sur moi, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas me le voir dire comme ça. Après ça, j'ai évité Sigrid et son mari Alvor.

Orgnar, Camilla et Gerdur, donc, sont mon cercle proche à Rivebois.

Ralof est reparti à Vendeaume trois jours après mon arrivée, son sac plus lourd de deux potions de soin. Il m'a remercié chaleureusement (pour un Nordique) et s'est retourné pour me saluer d'un grand geste de la main avant de tourner au coin de la montagne. Je craignais que, son frère parti, Gerdur ne me fasse comprendre qu'il était temps que je m'en aille, mais il n'en a rien été. Frodnar m'apprécie et je crois que rien que pour ça, Gerdur ne voit pas de problème à ce que je reste.

Sven, le prétendant de Camilla, me salue quand il passe et m'a proposé de m'accompagner si je devais aller dans des endroits dangereux pour recueillir mes ingrédients. Il sait qu'il me doit indirectement la progression de ses relations avec la belle Impériale. Je ne pense pas avoir recours à ses services (Orgnar suffit à effrayer les vasards et les loups qui nous attaquent parfois) mais j'apprécie l'intention.

Inutile de parler de Faendal, évidemment. Il me méprise ostensiblement et je le lui rends bien.

Quand Orgnar et moi arrivons dans la cour, l'un des renards encagés se met à japper furieusement. Le piège lui est tombé sur la patte et la douleur le rend agressif – il sera notre candidat pour le test de notre nouvelle décoction. Ognar ouvre vivement la porte et attrape le renard par la nuque avant de me faire signe de m'approcher. Je lui ouvre la gueule (la première fois que j'ai essayé, l'animal a failli m'arracher l'index ; depuis, c'est devenu une tâche routinière) et fais tomber l'équivalent d'une gorgée de potion. Le renard s'étrangle presque, un filet rouge lui coule le long de la mâchoire, mais il finit par avaler.

C'est un succès : il faut trente-six secondes pour que sa blessure se referme. Bien sûr, une longue trace de peau mal cicatrisée demeure, et je peux dire qu'il ne faudra pas beaucoup d'efforts pour que la plaie commence à se rouvrir – jamais une potion ne remplacera l'attention d'une guérisseuse – mais c'est un progrès par rapport aux mélanges habituels de blé et de lys des cimes bleus, qui soudent moins bien les côtés de la blessure et agissent en une quarantaine de secondes.

Orgnar et moi échangeons un sourire de satisfaction. Ou plutôt, je souris et il me renvoie l'espèce de mouvement de lèvres rugueux qui équivaut à un sourire chez les hommes Nordiques.

- Je vais voir Lucan, je déclare en me relevant.

Orgnar hoche la tête et ramène le renard dans sa cage. Pauvre bête.

Les premiers jours de mon séjour à Rivebois, Lucan s'est montré assez méfiant envers moi. C'est compréhensible : une étrangère arrivée en compagnie d'un soldat vient le voir et veut lui vendre des potions, il aurait dû être stupide pour lui faire confiance sur-le-champ. Au lieu de ça, il a gardé mes potions de côté et les a testées sur des rats des champs. Ce n'est qu'après avoir confirmé qu'elles étaient bien ce que je prétendais qu'il a accepté de me payer.  
>Depuis, évidemment, les choses ont bien changé : maintenant que j'ai noué un début d'amitié avec Camilla et que je lui amène des potions de plus en plus puissantes, il me regarde avec un œil plus chaleureux. (Ah, les Impériaux et leur sens du commerce). Il ne prend même plus la peine de tester les mixtures d'Orgnar et moi – ce qui est un peu idiot de sa part, si vous voulez mon avis : si je voulais vraiment lui faire du mal, je ne lui donnerais que des potions parfaitement exécutées et un jour, au milieu des potions de soin, je glisserais le redoutable mélange de pied-de-lutin et de lys des cimes rouges. Commerciaux, les Impériaux, mais pas assez prudents. Bah, il faut leur pardonner : ce ne sont pas des Brétons.<br>Quand je pénètre dans le Marché de Rivebois ce jour-là, ce n'est pourtant pas le salut de Lucan qui m'accueille.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! lance Camilla.

- J'ai dit non ! s'exclame son frère. Pas d'aventure, pas de mise en scène et pas de chasse au voleur !

- Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, alors ? Je vous écoute !

- Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus !

Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il semble remarquer ma présence.

- Oh, Mathilde. Je suis désolé, ne faites pas attention à ça.

Camilla croise les bras en fixant sur son grand frère un regard orageux. Je n'aimerais pas que l'Impériale me regarde comme ça.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, Lucan ?

- Ouais. On… s'est fait voler. Mais il nous reste encore plein d'or, hein, je peux acheter vos potions ! Les voleurs ne voulaient qu'une seule chose. Une décoration en or massif, un truc en forme de griffe de dragon.

Ah. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée mais je ne _peux pas _ne pas demander :

- Lucan, comment les voleurs savaient-ils que vous aviez cette griffe ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans votre magasin.

Et je n'en ai jamais entendu parler dans le village. Le marchand a l'air embarrassé.

- Ah, ça… C'est cette attaque de dragon à Helgen, vous savez – oui, pardon, bien sûr que vous savez…

Je frissonne. Il me faudra du temps avant d'oublier la cruauté dans les yeux rouges du monstre.

- La vérité, c'est qu'un de mes contacts à Blancherive a un client qui est devenu obsédé par les dragons depuis qu'il a appris pour Helgen. Il paie en bon or et mon contact est prêt à me laisser une part généreuse si je lui procure des objets en rapport avec ces fichus lézards… Alors je me suis arrangé pour obtenir cette griffe.

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver sur les marchés de Daguefilante : il « s'est arrangé » pour obtenir la griffe, bien sûr. Lucan aurait fait un bon Bréton, avec une telle langue-de-bois.

- Mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que les vipères qui me l'ont vendue viendraient me la voler une semaine après !

Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, le premier Bréton venu aurait prévu ça. Les races humaines sont-elles donc toutes si _naïves _?

Une seconde. Pourquoi l'Impérial me regarde-t-il comme ça ? Je n'aime pas ça, non, je n'aime pas ça du tout…

- Vous avez besoin d'argent, hein, Mathilde ?

Non, je passe mes journées à préparer des potions à l'exclusion de tout le reste par pur plaisir.

- Je viens de recevoir le paiement de mon dernier chargement. Cinq cents pièces d'or, ça me fait…

Je m'étouffe très dignement. Camilla, cette traîtresse, rit depuis sa chaise. Cinq cents pièces d'or ! Avec cette somme, je pourrais me payer une escorte pour rejoindre Fortdhiver et dormir dans des auberges toutes les nuits !  
>Bon, peut-être pas. Il faudrait être une idiote pour confier sa sécurité à une bande de mercenaires après la mésaventure de Lucan. <em>Note à moi-même : ne pas faire confiance aux mercenaires.<em>  
>Mais tout de même, si je parviens à me restreindre, cette somme pourrait m'amener à Fortdhiver sans trop de difficultés. Il doit bien y avoir des caravanes pour rallier les différentes villes…<p>

_Cinq cents pièces d'or._

- Elles sont à vous si vous me retrouvez la griffe.

Oh.

- Et le sort d'éclair enflammé.

- Quoi ?

- Cinq cents pièces d'or et le livre du sort d'éclair enflammé dans la vitrine tout de suite, je marchande.

C'est plus fort que moi, je _dois _marchander. Quiconque a grandi dans une grande ville de Haute-Roche saura de quoi je parle.

- Ce livre vaut au moins quatre cents pièces d'or !

- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Je suis mage, un livre comme ça en vaut une cinquantaine, et je suis généreuse.

C'est au tour de Lucan de s'étouffer.

- Cinquante ?! Êtes-vous devenue folle, Brétonne ?

- L'or et un sort d'éclair enflammé.

- Vous voulez ma ruine ?

- A prendre ou à laisser, Lucan.

- Très bien, très bien ! Mais vous aurez ma ruine sur la conscience ! Allez-y maintenant !

- Le livre, Lucan.

Camilla essaie vainement de masquer son hilarité. Le marchand me remet l'ouvrage de mauvaise grâce.

- Si je ne trompe pas, ces sales voleurs doivent s'abriter dans le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Filez !

Ce n'est qu'en sortant du Marché de Rivebois que je réalise ce que je viens de faire. J'ai juste promis de reprendre un objet précieux à une bande de brigands. Moi, guérisseuse extraordinaire et _totalement _inepte en matière de combat.

Ha ha ha. Par Raven, je vais me faire massacrer, livre d'éclair enflammé ou non.

Tante Elidor m'_assassinerait _si elle apprenait ce que je viens de faire.

Une seconde, Sven n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il m'aiderait si je devais aller dans un repaire de brigands ?

Certes, mais Camilla m'en voudrait si j'emmenais son fiancé dans une expédition suicidaire. Se mettre l'Impériale à dos ? Jamais. Le regard blessé qu'elle a jeté à Faendal quand elle a appris pour la fausse lettre du Bosmer m'a brisé le cœur, et je n'en étais même pas la cible : si elle me le destinait, j'essaierais probablement de me noyer sous le coup de la culpabilité.

Orgnar ?... Je repousse l'idée immédiatement. Il ne mérite pas d'être utilisé comme bouclier humain. Sans lui, j'ai une chance de contourner les ennemis sans être vue : s'il vient, il y aura du sang versé à coup sûr. Les Nordiques sont juste exécrables quand il s'agit de discrétion.

Je me retourne vers la porte du Marché : et si j'allais m'excuser et rendre le livre à Lucan ? Non, la simple pensée m'est insupportable (le sourire narquois que l'Impérial arborerait !) et j'ai de toute façon besoin de cet argent. Vendre des potions est trop lent : à ce rythme, je serai encore à Rivebois l'année prochaine.

_Serait-ce une mauvaise chose ?_

Oui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'installer ici, d'épouser Orgnar et de l'aider à tenir l'auberge (pour rappel, espérance de vie moyenne d'un Nordique : quatre-vingt-dix ans s'il meurt de vieillesse. Espérance de vie moyenne d'une Brétonne : deux siècles. Espérance de vie moyenne d'une Brétonne de ma famille : deux siècles et demi, grâce au sang altmeri un peu plus fort dans notre région. _Mon _espérance de vie estimée à l'heure actuelle : trois siècles. Epouser Orgnar ? Deux siècles de veuvage en perspective pour moi. Non merci, sans façon).  
>A vrai dire, même s'il était un Mer à l'espérance de vie semblable à la mienne, je refuserais de rester vivre dans un petit village nordique au fin fond de nulle part. Je suis une mage guérisseuse et une pupille des…<p>

Bref, je ne resterai pas. Je ne _peux pas _rester. Et c'est sur cette pensée que je retourne chez Gerdur pour me plonger dans la lecture du livre de sort.

* * *

><p>Le sort de Furie est à la fois simple et effrayant. Il s'agit simplement de stimuler de manière brutale l'amygdale, siège de la peur. Submergé par la panique, le sujet prendra tous les êtres vivants qu'il voit pour des ennemis, même des alliés de longue date – même un soldat de son propre camp (le souvenir de l'archer impérial abattant son frère d'armes me hantera toujours). Un sort d'Illusion extrêmement utile pour éclaircir les rangs de ses ennemis… si on est prêt à abattre soi-même celui qui restera debout.<p>

L'éclair enflammé est encore plus simple. Ce n'est qu'une version plus condensée du sort de flammes que tous les Brétons connaissent. La Destruction n'est pas exactement une branche de l'Art subtile : prenez l'énergie, incarnez-la dans un élément pour en augmenter le rendement et manipulez grossièrement le résultat pour qu'il achève vos ennemis. D'une facilité enfantine, en apparence, si vous êtes prêt à brûler vif un être intelligent. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir l'estomac pour ça.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Il me faut monter au Nord, vers Fortdhiver et l'Académie de Bordeciel, et je devrai me défendre sur le chemin. Quelques bandits feront un bon exercice pour mon nouveau sort !

(Qui est-ce que j'essaie de convaincre ? Peut-être que ce sera _moi _qui serai un bon exercice pour les brigands – ai-je déjà spécifié que je ne voulais _pas mourir _? S'ils me tuent, j'affronterai Aedra et Daedra pour venir hanter Lucan, j'en fais le serment.)

Gerdur et Hod étaient déjà partis à la scierie quand je me suis levée. J'ai négligé la robe bleue que m'a vendue Delphine pour enfiler les vêtements enchantés trouvés à Helgen. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, je me suis sentie mage plus qu'alchimiste – les enchantements sont les mêmes que ceux tissés dans mon uniforme de l'école – et c'est une sensation grisante. Deux mois à Rivebois m'ont endormie, la présence quasi-constante d'Orgnar m'a fait oublier mes priorités. L'air froid des montagnes se charge de me le rappeler.

Je suis mage, guérisseuse et mathématicienne avant tout le reste – depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas travaillé sur mes équations ? J'avais un journal, avant Helgen, où je notais toutes mes hypothèses, mais les Impériaux l'ont pris avec le reste de mes affaires. J'avais l'intention de reprendre mes travaux, mais entre les expériences d'alchimie et la récolte des ingrédients dans les environs, je n'ai fait que repousser le moment d'ouvrir un nouveau cahier.

Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je me suis juré, quand Maîtresse Sansie est venue me chercher, que je ne vivrais pas comme mes parents, à élever des poules sur une parcelle montagneuse : que je ferais plus, que je _serais _plus, que mes travaux aideraient Hommes et Mers, et ce n'est pas à Rivebois que je trouverai cela, si gentil soit Orgnar.

Un loup tente de m'attaquer au détour d'un chemin. Je l'abats d'une boule de feu qui taxe lourdement mes réserves de magie. Il me faudra être très prudente si je veux sortir de cette épreuve en vie. Quand la tour arrive en vue, ma magie s'est reconstituée ; je me cache derrière un des multiples rochers qui parsèment le flanc de la montagne, et j'observe.

Il y a deux hommes montant la garde dans la tour, et un troisième qui apparaît périodiquement tout en haut. Ce sont probablement des criminels, si j'en crois leur attirement et le fait qu'ils ne soient jamais venus à Rivebois, malgré la proximité du petit village. Sont-ils les voleurs de Lucan ? Peut-être. L'un d'eux porte un arc, et j'élabore rapidement ma stratégie.

Les sorts d'Illusion sont ridiculement peu coûteux, comparés à ceux de la Destruction. Oncle François a dit un jour que le coût en magie d'un sortilège dépendait de l'_optimisation_, en d'autres termes de la maîtrise de la _théorie _derrière le sort. Il a particulièrement insisté dessus, mais je pense que c'était surtout parce qu'Anilde ronflait sur sa table et qu'il voulait attirer son attention.

Je n'ai compris la logique de ses propos que lorsque j'ai vraiment commencé à pratiquer la magie de façon quotidienne, en tant qu'un des innombrables guérisseurs de Daguefilante. La Guérison est la branche de l'Art dans laquelle cette vérité est la plus évidente : sans une connaissance appropriée du corps humain, tout sort un peu complexe a plus de chances de tuer le patient que de le guérir. Même les sorts les plus basiques, qui ne sont rien de plus qu'une infusion d'énergie dans le système du patient, sont quasiment inutiles pour un novice – on compte sur le patient pour allouer l'énergie là où c'est nécessaire. Or, croyez-en une guérisseuse, il ne _faut pas _faire confiance au patient. La moitié du temps, ces idiots exagèrent leur souffrance, l'autre moitié, ils tentent de la masquer.  
>La guérison n'est pas une discipline exigeante en termes de réserves magiques. Quand on visualise suffisamment bien le corps, qu'on est capable de prévoir les réactions et l'origine des maux, des impulsions infimes sont suffisantes pour provoquer la réaction désirée. Forcer le passage avec un excès de pouvoir n'a que deux effets possibles : un gâchis (le patient évacuera l'énergie dont il n'a pas besoin) ou une rupture (ai-je besoin d'en préciser les conséquences ? Sachez seulement que le corps des Hommes et des Mers est une chose très fragile).<p>

Il en est de même dans toutes les branches de l'Art, à l'exception de l'immonde Conjuration. Un sort d'Illusion sera bien moins coûteux pour quelqu'un qui connaît le fonctionnement du cerveau, un sort de Destruction exigera moins d'un mage qui a étudié la canalisation de la magie en un élément, et toute compréhension supplémentaire d'un élément favorisera la canalisation en cet élément : voilà pourquoi les Destructeurs se spécialisent souvent dans un des deux éléments principaux, feu et glace, et parfois dans la sublimation du feu : l'électricité.

Pour en revenir à mon sujet de départ, un guérisseur part avec un avantage en Illusion et en Altération, la première branche touchant au cerveau, la seconde au corps, tous deux sujets d'étude de tout guérisseur digne de ce nom. La Destruction lui demandera cependant autant d'efforts qu'à un autre. Voilà pourquoi une mage comme moi, éduquée dans l'Art dès l'âge de neuf ans, se trouve épuisée par un sort que tous les apprentis Destructeurs lancent sans souci une vingtaine de fois par jour : ma formation est celle d'une guérisseuse. De même, un Destructeur de haut rang ne connaît probablement de la Guérison que le plus basique des sorts de soin qu'il utilise pour se revigorer en combat, et qu'il serait bien incapable de pratiquer sur autrui.

Vous comprenez donc pourquoi, sans Maîtres ni livres pour apprendre la théorie soutenant l'école de Destruction, je n'ai pas l'intention de compter trop largement dessus. Ce serait comme de tremper ses armes dans du poison sans en connaître l'antidote : plus dangereux pour soi-même que pour ses ennemis.

J'inspire profondément et laisse la lueur rouge danser autour de ma main. Un, deux, un…  
>La boule de magie atteint l'archer dans les côtes. Les premières secondes, rien ne se passe ; son compagnon, de dos, n'a rien remarqué. Puis l'archer dégaine une flèche et tire dans le flanc du bandit à la hache, qui se plie en deux et, poussé par l'instinct de combat, dégaine son arme. J'observe le combat depuis ma cachette. L'archer réussit à loger une flèche dans la tête du guerrier, mais gagne en échange une vilaine entaille à l'épaule.<br>Curieusement, je ne ressens pas grand-chose. Un vague malaise à la vue de ces hommes s'entre-tuant (le respect de la vie est une chose fondamentale pour une guérisseuse) mais guère plus. Ce sont des brigands, le monde se portera mieux sans eux.

Le troisième larron apparaît soudain dans l'encadrement de l'entrée et se rue sur l'archer, qui encoche une nouvelle flèche mais n'a pas le temps de tirer. Sa tête roule sur la neige et la colore de rouge. Le survivant se penche sur l'autre cadavre. Il est dos à moi et je reste immobile un instant, attendant de voir apparaître un éventuel quatrième qui aurait pu rester dans la tour. Mais nul ne vient.

Très bien. Il est l'heure. Je me concentre et vise la tête de l'homme. Il y a cela de merveilleux à l'Illusion que les ennemis ne soupçonnent même pas votre présence ; ils mettent le carnage sur le compte d'un coup de folie. Un groupe soudé comprendrait peut-être la responsabilité d'un Illusionniste, mais j'imagine que les brigands ont trop l'habitude des trahisons et autres mutineries pour se méfier, surtout dans un pays comme Bordeciel où les mages sont rares, d'après Tante Elidor.

La boule de feu atteint le guerrier sur la nuque. Il tombe sur le sol et ne bouge plus. J'attends que mes réserves se reconstituent, m'approche subrepticement et envoie un jet de flammes sur sa tête – prudence est mère de sûreté.

Helgen puait le cuir brûlé et les cendres, le cadavre à mes pieds sent le cochon rôti. J'entre dans la tour avant que l'odeur trop appétissante du corps ne me donne la nausée.

On dirait une tour de garde abandonnée. Trois couchettes sont étalées au premier étage (Raven soit louée, il n'y a pas de quatrième bandit m'attendant à l'étage du dessus) et un fragile édifice de bois rallie le sommet de la tour.  
>Je n'ai vraiment, <em>vraiment <em>pas envie de vérifier si cette espèce de rampe est assez solide pour soutenir mon poids, mais si un bandit en armure de fer est passé, je dois pouvoir le faire aussi. Allez, un, deux, un…

Un coffre ! Il n'est même pas fermé – tant mieux. J'ai une bonne vingtaine de crochets dans une des innombrables poches de ma tunique, mais à peu près autant d'expérience en crochetage qu'en combat à la masse de guerre, c'est-à-dire aucune. Une cinquantaine de pièces d'or passent dans ma bourse, ainsi qu'un très joli grenat ; je néglige la hache d'acier et les flèches. La dernière fois qu'on m'a donné un arc, j'ai failli tirer sur Eléonore qui se tenait à ma gauche – et la cible était droit devant moi. Il y aussi un livre de sort à la couverture poussiéreuse. Je connais le sort, Clairvoyance, mais je le fourre quand même dans mon sac : Lucan m'en donnera un bon prix.

Il ne me faut ensuite qu'un petit quart d'heure avant qu'au détour du chemin, les ruines se révèlent soudain.

C'est immense. Je ne peux contrôler l'admiration qui me prend. Ce n'est… Ce n'est ni humain, ni elfique – ça ne peut avoir été construit par aucune des races meroïdes. Dans le silence du matin, les arches géantes couvertes de neige semblent soutenir la grandeur d'un temps passé depuis longtemps. Je pourrais m'y allonger dans le sens de la largeur sans que ni ma tête, ni mes pieds ne se balancent dans le vide. Par le Calcul, je suis certaine qu'_Orgnar _pourrait faire de même. Qui a pu construire cela ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? On dirait un temple – mais à quels dieux ? Auriel lui-même avec sa cohorte d'adorateurs écervelés n'inspirerait pas une foi suffisante pour ériger un tel édifice.  
>J'essaie en vain d'imaginer à quoi l'endroit devait ressembler aux lendemains de sa construction. C'est juste trop immense pour que le cerveau d'Homme ou Mer puisse le concevoir pleinement.<p>

En Haute-Roche, un lieu tel que celui-ci – le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, a dit Lucan (tertre ? Par Alsiel, quelle créature a-t-on bien pu enterrer là ?) – aurait toujours au moins trois ou quatre curieux sur son sol jusqu'à ce que ses mystère aient été élucidés, et même alors, d'autres viendraient régulièrement admirer l'ouvrage. Mais Bordeciel est une terre différente. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je comprends presque la superstition des Nordiques : un lieu pareil a de quoi nourrir les contes racontés aux enfants.

Mais il semblerait que le besoin l'emporte parfois sur les craintes : l'endroit est habité. Je me plaque contre un énième rocher quand une tête apparaît sur une avancée de pierre. Mes parents soient loués pour mes cheveux bruns si parfaitement banals qu'ils se fondent dans la couleur de la roche. En levant un peu la tête, j'arrive à observer l'homme. C'est un archer et je ne perds pas de temps à lancer ce qui est en train de devenir mon sort fétiche.

Quand la Furie le prend, le bandit redescend sur la plate-forme. Il me faudrait monter les vastes escaliers de pierre pour voir ce qui se passe. Je préfère rester dans ma cachette.

Le silence se fait assez vite. J'inspire un grand coup, prépare un sort de barrière au cas où, et grimpe aussi discrètement que possible.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? demande une grande femme à la voix rude.

- Je ne sais pas, répond un homme penché au-dessus du cadavre. Je t'avais bien dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cette bande…

- Ils nous ont filé de l'or pour surveiller leur planque, ça me suffit. Maintenant, je dis qu'on dégage avant qu'ils reviennent et voient _ça_, ajoute-t-elle en tâtant du pied le flanc du corps inerte.

- Et le cadavre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en fasse, imbécile ? Prends l'or et suis-moi !

Ils n'ont pas la griffe, visiblement. Tant mieux. Je me dissimule derrière une colonne aussi épaisse qu'un chêne centenaire et attends que le bruit de leurs armures cliquetantes se soit éloigné.

Ce n'est qu'en me retournant que je réalise à quel point je suis dans les ennuis : si la paire de brigands n'avait pas la griffe, alors elle doit être…

_Oh oh._

* * *

><p>Chapitre suivant : le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. La première fois que j'ai fait cette quête, je sursautais au moindre coin d'ombre (et je ne vous parle pas des draugr). Vous imaginez vous retrouver là-dedans ? Brr.<p> 


	3. Le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées

Ce chapitre est particulièrement long (9000+ mots) donc soyez sûrs d'avoir un peu de temps avant de vous lancer dans la lecture. J'essaie de ralentir sur les paragraphes entiers plein de détails insignifiants, mais c'est très dur (j'aime beaucoup les détails insignifiants qui prennent la moitié des chapitres).

* * *

><p>Les aventures, ça rend vraiment mieux dans les livres.<p>

Je pousse un petit cri quand la marche sur laquelle je m'appuyais se fend et que mon pied passe à travers. Je me colle contre la barre de fer autour de laquelle s'enroulent les escaliers et attends quelques minutes d'avoir retrouvé un souffle régulier.

Non mais _franchement_, c'est juste ridicule. Une Brétonne en habits de mage, son sac à dos rempli de potions, gemmes spirituelles et autres pièces d'or récupérées dans le Tertre, s'accrochant à une barre de métal comme si sa vie en dépendait et glapissant dès que le le bois vermoulu cède sous son poids. Ah, elle est belle, l'aventurière !

Imaginez ma tête quand je réalise que je viens de m'enfoncer jusqu'à la cheville dans le cadavre encore chaud d'un ragnard. Argh. Oh, par Raven, qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?

* * *

><p>Je <em>déteste <em>ces longs couloirs noirs. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à renouveler le sort d'Illumination qui flotte au-dessus de ma tête. Avec ce lumignon accroché aux cheveux, le déplacement furtif devient exponentiellement plus difficile, croyez-moi. Je regrette presque les bandits et les torches qu'ils placent autour de leurs campements.

Evidemment, ça ne manque pas : j'ai à peine pénétré dans la petite salle aux multiples colonnes qu'une voix suppliante se fait entendre :

- Harknir, c'est toi ? Rodrig ? Sabjorn ! Pitié, venez m'aider ! Je suis désolé d'être parti avec la griffe, je vous la rendrai, venez me libérer !

Mon premier mouvement est de me précipiter vers l'origine du bruit – cet homme a besoin d'aide, il est peut-être blessé, je _dois _y aller !...

Mais c'est aussi le voleur de Lucan, apparemment. Les bandits que j'ai croisés n'étaient guère plus que des brutes, certes, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont tous comme ça. Et s'ils étaient une dizaine derrière, que cet appel au secours n'était qu'un moyen de me faire perdre toute prudence et de m'abattre sans que je puisse combattre ?

Très bien, il est temps de réfléchir. La lumière au-dessus de ma tête trahit ma position, il va falloir que je m'en débarrasse, mais je ne peux pas rester dans le noir : d'une, les bandits connaissent mieux les lieux que moi et seraient moins désavantagés par l'obscurité, de deux, il suffirait d'un seul Khajiit nyctalope pour que mon sort soit scellé.

Heureusement, la solution est évidente.

- Rayonnement, je souffle en envoyant la boule de lumière se déposer gracieusement sur le sol à plusieurs mètres de moi.

Bien. Je vois la pièce tout en restant dans un coin relativement obscur. J'attends encore, mais rien ne vient. Bon. Un, deux, un…

Que les araignées tombent en _cendres_, est-ce une toile qui bloque le passage ? L'arachnide qui l'a tissée devait être _énorme _!...

Par l'Art, cette toile ne doit pas être si vieille. La grande salle que j'aperçois à travers les fils semble soudain beaucoup plus menaçante : l'araignée est probablement en vie et à l'intérieur. Bon sang, l'homme que j'ai entendu est peut-être même pris dans une des toiles !  
>Ai-je vraiment envie de disputer sa proie à une araignée géante ? Je peux faire demi-tour, retourner à Rivebois et proposer à Lucan de revenir avec plusieurs hommes pour fouiller le cadavre du voleur une fois que l'araignée en aura fini avec lui. Après tout, je viens de laisser un bandit mourir, pourquoi pas un deuxième ?<p>

J'aimerais dire que c'est une montée de courage et une fierté obstinée qui m'empêchent de faire demi-tour pour quitter ce maudit tertre. Ce serait héroïque, n'est-ce pas ? La petite mage Brétonne qui trouve enfin son courage et décide d'avancer coûte-que-coûte. Qui sait, peut-être même ramasserais-je une épée et me découvrirais-je un talent inné pour le maniement des armes, abandonnant cet « art de lâches » qu'est la magie ! (Une citation d'Embry : un soûlard charmant, vraiment.)

Si vous avez imaginé une seule seconde qu'il y avait la moindre chance que ce scénario advienne, prenez des leçons de réalisme (et allez vous perdre en Oblivion : la magie n'est _pas _un art de lâches).

Non, je ne fais pas demi-tour pour une raison mille fois plus prosaïque : traverser à nouveau l'enfilade de couloirs obscurs me fait peur. Piégée entre le chemin parcouru et celui restant à parcourir, alors que la griffe est à portée de main, je décide d'avancer.

La toile se déchire facilement sous la morsure d'une dague d'acier récupérée sur un cadavre. La salle dans laquelle je pénètre aussi discrètement que possible est ouverte sur le ciel – de l'air pur, par le Calcul, et la lumière du jour ! Mais quand je lève la tête pour admirer l'azur, une surprise horrible m'attend : elle est là.

Elle ? Oui, elle. L'araignée. La plus grosse que j'ai jamais vue. Par chance, elle ne semble pas m'avoir repérée.

- Eh, vous ! Oui, vous, là ! Venez m'aider !

Est-il humainement possible d'être à ce point _abruti _? L'araignée me repère, elle frémit, l'une de ses pattes bouge…

Vous savez quoi ? Que tout aille en Oblivion, je tente le tout pour le tout et traverse la salle en courant. Je coupe frénétiquement les fils de soie qui emprisonnent le voleur et, accessoirement, bloquent la sortie – derrière moi, l'araignée est en train de descendre au sol, je peux l'entendre glisser et je dois me dépêcher, vite, _vite_, j'en suis aux trois quarts, l'araignée se pose sur la pierre dans un bruit lourd…

Le voleur arrache les derniers filaments et se précipite dans le couloir derrière lui. Je le rejoins aussi vite que possible. Un jet de poison vient heurter le mur là où je me tenais une seconde plus tôt. Je passe le coin du couloir, puis un second coin. L'araignée est trop grosse : elle ne peut nous suivre.

- Revenez ! je crie au voleur.

- Pour que vous preniez ma griffe ? Jamais !

_Espèce de_…

- Revenez ici !

Après tout le chemin que j'ai fait pour trouver ce maudit bibelot, après les brigands, l'araignée et les ragnards, il est hors de question que mon butin me file sous le nez comme ça !

Malheureusement, l'homme est rapide, bien plus que moi, et c'est sans doute ce qui me sauve la vie.

* * *

><p>Connaissez-vous les morts-vivants ? Oui, vous avez déjà dû en entendre parler, dans les légendes ou dans les livres de magie – car la Conjuration se charge <em>aussi <em>de manipuler les cadavres (comment peut-elle n'avoir pas encore été bannie ?).  
>Mais connaissez-vous <em>vraiment <em>les morts-vivants ? Vous êtes-vous déjà retrouvé presque face à face avec l'un d'eux ?

Avez-vous déjà vu l'un d'eux sortir sa hache du flanc d'un homme et la rengainer d'un geste mécanique, parfaitement indifférent au sang chaud qui en coule ?

J'aurais dû faire demi-tour. Maintenant, ce sont les morts-vivants ou l'araignée géante (si on m'avait dit le jour où j'ai quitté Daguefilante que j'aurais à faire un choix pareil, je serais probablement restée au fond de mon lit). Je ne pourrai même pas utiliser la Furie sur eux : comment le cerveau d'un mort fonctionne-t-il ? Ont-ils seulement un cerveau pour diriger leurs actions ? Il y a bien l'araignée quelques couloirs plus loin – je pourrais emmener les morts-vivants après moi et les laisser face à elle, mais ce plan ne me plaît pas trop. Il y a trop d'inconnues : à quelle vitesse les morts courent-ils ? L'araignée s'en prendra-t-elle à eux plutôt qu'à moi ? Si les morts gagnent, se souviendront-ils de ma présence et me donneront-ils la chasse ?

Non, il faut que je passe discrètement. Depuis ma cachette dans un renflement du mur, je les vois s'allonger sur leurs lits de pierre. Les torches au mur brûlent d'une lumière jaune qui pourrait être chaleureuse, dans un endroit différent, mais qui procure ici la même sensation qu'un assassin de la Confrérie Noire allant chercher son enfant à la garderie : franchement dérangeant.

Heureusement, s'il y a une chose que je peux faire à peu près décemment, c'est me déplacer furtivement. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de parties de cache-cache qui ont eu lieu entre les murs de l'école. Avez-vous déjà essayé d'être plus silencieux qu'un _Bosmer _? Même les Altmers et les Rougegardes ont du mal à tenir la compétition. Des chasseurs-nés, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Alors pour ce qui est de la discrétion, j'ai appris avec les meilleurs.  
>(Il paraît que les Dunmers sont tout aussi doués, mais je n'en ai jamais eu parmi mes camarades ou mes maîtres. Sans doute qu'un peuple qui vénère farouchement les Daedra a un peu de mal avec la… <em>philosophie<em> de l'école.)

Bon. Me déplacer. Seul problème : je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'acuité des sens de ces cadavres. Réagiront-ils à ma simple présence dans un certain périmètre ? Y a-t-il un sort de surveillance que je ne perçois pas ? A moins, tout simplement, que leur ouïe soit particulièrement sensible ?...

Je ne sais pas et je dois tout de même avancer, et c'est bien la chose la plus horrible qui me soit arrivée depuis mon entrée de ce tertre. Je prépare un jet de flammes au cas où, fouille aussi silencieusement que possible le cadavre du voleur (je ne prends que la superbe griffe et un journal en triste état : la bourse d'or m'attire, mais son tintement pourrait alerter les morts-vivants, et je préfère être pauvre que morte).

Les minutes qui suivent sont les plus éprouvantes de ma vie. Je n'avance qu'à pas lents, la respiration presque bloquée, lançant des coups d'œil affolés aux gardiens sur leurs lits de pierre. J'arrive dans un laçage de couloirs minuscules et oppressants et sens mon cœur battre à toute allure lorsque je me trouve presque nez-à-nez avec un corps squelettique. Quand la _chose _ouvre les yeux, ce n'est plus de l'affolement, mais une panique pure et entière qui m'envahit comme la mer une baie désertée, et je cours, cours comme je n'ai jamais couru, laissant derrière moi une piste de squelettes furieux lançant des injures en draconique (et il va falloir que je réfléchisse à ça, parce que franchement, du _d__raconique _? Est-ce que ça signifie que je suis dans le tombeau d'un _dragon_ ? Après Helgen, j'aimerais reculer autant que possible toute rencontre avec un des lézards ailés, merci bien). Ce n'est qu'une fois que j'ai traversé un couloir horrible où des haches menaçantes se balancent, toutes prêtes à vous couper en deux, que je me calme un peu. Les squelettes n'oseront pas traverser ça : sinon, depuis le temps que ce tertre existe et vu le nombre de voleurs qui ont dû y pénétrer et arriver où j'en suis, il y aurait au moins un squelette qui aurait été fracassé par les haches. Il n'y a pas d'os sur le sol, donc les squelettes ne passeront pas.

(Il y a tellement de trous dans mon hypothèse qu'elle tient plus du gruyère que du raisonnement, mais je préfère ne pas y penser. _Vous ne passerez pas ! _je pense très fort en direction des squelettes que j'entends approcher.)

L'Art soit béni, ils ne passent pas.

* * *

><p>Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais vraiment, du fond du cœur, vive l'huile. Je dois probablement ma vie à la large flaque qui, pour une raison obscure, inondait la salle dans laquelle m'attendaient trois morts-vivants dont l'un armé – non mais <em>franchement <em>– d'un arc.

Et bien évidemment, je me suis pris une flèche dans le bras. Vous vous souvenez d'Helgen et de ma cheville foulée ? Oubliez : ce n'est rien en comparaison de la douleur fulgurante qui vous prend quand une _flèche _s'enfonce dans votre bras. Ça semble n'être rien, hein ? Ce n'est qu'une flèche, il suffit de l'ôter et de se soigner, facile pour une mage guérisseuse, en une semaine il n'y a plus rien…  
>Mais la douleur, par l'Art, la douleur. Plantez vos ongles dans votre main. Allez-y, ne vous retenez pas. Vous avez mal ? Continuez d'enfoncer. Vous tremblez ? Continuez encore. Vous n'en pouvez plus ? Bah, je vous dirais bien de continuer mais si vous n'êtes pas stupide, vous allez vous arrêter – eh bien sachez que se prendre une flèche dans le bras est cent fois plus douloureux. Ce n'est que par miracle que j'ai réussi à viser la flaque d'huile et à l'arroser de magie destructrice : les flammes ont englouti le squelette à la hache qui avançait vers moi, et il a <em>continué de marcher<em>, titubant de plus en plus, son arme levée à la hauteur de mon visage. Pendant un instant terrifiant, j'ai cru qu'il allait dépasser le feu, puis il s'est arrêté et ses os ont commencé à se disloquer.

Je suis restée quelques instants dans la pièce vide, profitant de la chaleur du feu après des heures à crapahuter dans ce tombeau humide. La magie restauratrice a enveloppé mon bras blessé avec douceur et j'ai pu savourer le luxe d'un moment de calme. Après avoir fait autant que je pouvais pour la plaie – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, vu les circonstances, juste de quoi tenir si je dois m'appuyer sur mon bras droit dans les heures à venir –, j'ai sorti le journal d'Arvel de mon sac et ai lu les quelques lignes qu'il contenait.

« Mes doigts tremblent. La Griffe d'Or est enfin entre mes mains, et avec elle, le pouvoir des grands Nordiques. Cet imbécile de Lucan Valerius ne s'était jamais douté que son bibelot favori était en fait la clé du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à pénétrer dans la Chambre aux Histoires et à ouvrir la porte. La légende dit que les Nordiques ont conçu un piège censé repousser ceux qui ne sont pas dignes, mais aussi que « celui qui a la Griffe d'Or tient la solution dans la paume de sa main ». »

Et me voilà, tremblante derrière une grille d'acier, un mort-vivant furieux me maudissant en draconique de l'autre côté. Je ne peux vraiment plus reculer, à présent : si je rouvre cette grille, le monstre me tuera. C'est une chance immense qu'il ne pense pas à tirer sur la chaîne de son côté pour faire remonter la grille – mais j'imagine que les morts n'ont pas été enchantés pour ça. Ils n'ont probablement pas de conscience, car quelle conscience supporterait un sort tel que le leur ? Pas la mienne, voilà qui est sûr.

Alors je continue. Mon pas est plus régulier, à présent la peur a laissé place à la résignation. J'ai risqué ma vie plus souvent depuis mon entrée dans le Tertre que pendant les vingt-six années précédentes, et je me demande si j'en ressortirai un jour. Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? J'ai faim et soif – je n'ai stupidement pas emporté de provisions – et l'exiguïté du caveau m'oppresse de plus en plus. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je veux Tante Elidor et Oncle François, Daguefilante et ses maisons de pierre, l'école avec ses leçons merveilleuses qui faisaient voyager mon imagination et m'emmenaient dans des futurs meilleurs…

Tante Elidor me tuerait de ses propres mains si elle me voyait baisser les bras comme ça, et c'est bien la seule pensée susceptible de rendre un peu d'énergie à mes mouvements.

Le tunnel suit le cours d'un ruisselet qui trempe mes pieds jusqu'à l'os. J'en sors assez vite pour tomber sur une grotte naturelle (enfin sortie de ce maudit tombeau !) éclairée d'une lueur turquoise par les champignons accrochés aux parois. Je récolte autant d'entre eux que possible dans mon sac de plus en plus lourd, me demandant ce qu'Orgnar en dira – si tant est que je revoie un jour Orgnar… mais non, on a dit plus de défaitisme. J'ai survécu jusque-là, après tout, j'ai la Griffe qui me permettra de continuer mon chemin et les morts-vivants ne me repèrent pas quand je suis assez discrète. C'est prouvé une fois de plus par celle qui marche sur le pont de pierre que j'emprunte, et ne me remarque que lorsque ma boule de feu la précipite dans le vide. Je jette un coup d'œil sous mes pieds : il n'y a que des os éparpillés en bas.

Marcher, marcher, marcher. Je m'impressionne presque quand je parviens à éviter un mort-vivant faisant des rondes dans une petite salle : il suffit de ramper derrière les rochers de chaque côté de la pièce, vestiges de colonnes qui devaient se dresser fièrement, autrefois.  
>Bien sûr, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être absolument terrifiée durant toute l'expérience, mais à force d'avoir peur, je m'habitue presque à la vague sensation de nausée qui ne m'a pas quittée depuis mon entrée dans le tertre.<p>

J'ouvre la large porte de bois et me glisse subrepticement de l'autre côté.

La Chambre aux Histoires est une plaisanterie : les gravures ornant les côtés des murs sont très élaborées, ce qui est étonnant en Bordeciel où l'art est plus… eh bien, rustre, mais l'énigme pourrait être résolue par un enfant de cinq ans. Les symboles sur la paume de la Griffe ressemblent exactement à ceux affichés sur les demi-cercles au-dessus de la serrure, la Griffe elle-même rentre parfaitement dans les trous prévus, et quand la porte s'ouvre dans un bruit titanesque (oh Raven, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de morts-vivants de l'autre côté ; arriver avec un boucan pareil en introduction, c'est un peu comme de souffler dans une trompette), aucun piège ne se déclenche.

Bon. Eh bien allons-y.

La démarche silencieuse de Nael (ou du moins la meilleure imitation que je puisse en faire) me vient presque naturellement, à présent. C'est toujours un peu délicat de l'accorder à la…

Hm. Quoi qu'il en soit, les seules choses qui m'arrivent en pleine figure quand je pénètre dans une vaste salle sont des chauves-souris visiblement dérangées par ma présence.

Un petit pont de pierre enjambe la rivière, à peine assez large pour une personne. Je le franchis avec prudence, peu désireuse de finir complètement trempée. Et au-delà… Oh Raven. Il y a un mur – en arc de cercle, fait dans une pierre sombre et surmonté de ce qui ressemble à la tête d'un animal mythologique, et sur ce mur…

Dès que je _le _vois, c'est comme si toutes mes fonctions cérébrales cessaient. Les inscriptions sur le mur sont en draconique, mais si je le sais, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait le lien avec la langue qu'utilisent les morts-vivants ni parce que j'en reconnais les lettres. Non, je le _sens_. _Quelque chose _en moi le comprend instantanément, avec une certitude absolue que je n'ai jamais ressentie auparavant. Et le Mot, _ce_ Mot brille d'un bleu pas tout à fait bleu, comme si sa lumière a une autre couleur que mes yeux ne voient pas mais que mon esprit devine et cherche. Je m'approche encore, hypnotisée. Il me _parle _! Un murmure fait d'un millier de voix entremêlées qui battent comme un tambour et auquel mon cœur s'accorde, qui devient plus fort alors que je monte lentement les marches menant à _lui_. Les filaments de lumière s'accrochent à moi ; c'est une sensation que je n'ai jamais ressentie auparavant, comme une pression vers l'extérieur que je ressens malgré tout. La lumière se fait plus forte et ne m'aveugle pourtant pas – mais je le remarque à peine. Le Mot n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ma main tendue.

Je pose ma paume sur le mur et la lumière _explose. _Le monde tourbillonne autour de nous – seuls le mot et moi restons stables, comme ancrés par une force invisible et impossible à sentir. La pression est si forte à présent qu'elle pourrait m'écraser, et pourtant je ne ressens pas le moindre inconfort, comme si j'étais faite pour tenir dans mes mains un pouvoir tel que celui-ci. La lumière entre en moi, traverse ma peau pour entrer _quelque part_, dans une part de moi qui ne peut être que mon âme. Je pousse un hoquet de surprise quand un son résonne soudain partout et nulle part.

_Fus_.

La lumière disparaît brusquement, me laissant pantelante contre le mur. _Qu'est-ce que c'était ? _Je le sens encore battre, ce son, ce Mot – mais peut-être n'est-ce que mon cœur qui tambourine.

- Fus, je lâche dans un souffle.

Ce n'est pas pareil. Quand je le prononce, ce n'est qu'un mot ordinaire.

_- Fus_, je répète dans ma meilleure imitation de l'accent nordique.

- _Fus_, cette fois avec le plus pur accent altmeri.

Mais ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas la façon dont on prononce le son, c'est autre chose, je ne sais pas quoi…

_- Fus ! _

Voilà, comme ç…

Une force venant de derrière me pousse contre le mur. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai prononcé le Mot. Je me retourne aussi vite que possible, les restes de ma transe disparaissant aussi vite que si on m'avait plongée dans un baquet d'eau froide.

Que l'Art me sauve. Le mort-vivant lève son arme, une hache noire entourée d'un halo glacé, et je hurle en fuyant à toutes jambes.

- _Fus !_

Je me recroqueville derrière un rocher et voie les poussières au-dessus de moi voler sur l'effet du Mot.

Il y avait un cercueil. Je ne le réalise que maintenant – quand j'ai monté les marches, il y avait un cercueil noir sur ma gauche et un grand coffre à côté de lui, mais je ne leur ai même pas prêté attention. Seul le Mot comptait. Et je réalise avec une terreur primaire que si le monstre m'avait attaquée avant que la lumière ne s'arrête, je ne l'aurais même pas réalisé.

Il aurait pu me tuer sans que je réagisse.

Je regarde mes mains tremblantes salies par des heures dans les souterrains et invoque les flammes. Le monstre arrive sur ma droite, je peux entendre les sons métalliques de son armure qui s'entrechoquent. Je quitte ma cachette et m'élance de l'autre côté de la plate-forme.

- _Fus !_

Le Mot me jette par terre. Je me relève et cours de plus belle. Mon bras droit me lance là où la flèche d'un mort-vivant l'a traversé. Quand j'arrive devant les escaliers que j'ai montés à mon arrivée, je me retourne et lance deux boules de feu sur le monstre, une dans chaque main.

Il ne doit pas me toucher. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne doit même pas m'approcher. Je fouille frénétiquement mon sac et en sors une potion de magie que j'avale d'un trait, puis je lance un double éclair de feu sur le mort-vivant, avant de vider les restes de la potion et de repartir en courant.

Le monstre n'est pas rapide, et c'est bien la seule chose qui me permet de survivre. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, mon bras saigne, je suis en sueur et plus fatiguée que je ne l'ai jamais été – plus encore qu'après Helgen, plus qu'après une nuit sans dormir à fuir les patrouilles impériales. Il n'y a que l'horrible cliquètement de l'armure du monstre approchant qui me force à courir encore. Je finis mon unique potion de vigueur et lance à nouveau un éclair enflammé sur mon assaillant. Il ne se fatigue pas, lui ; les morts sont-ils seulement capables de souffrir de l'épuisement ? C'est improbable. L'effort musculaire provoque la fatigue physique, et si les morts-vivants se reposaient sur leurs muscles, ils ne pourraient pas se battre après avoir passé des années allongés sur leurs lits de pierre.

Ça, ou leurs muscles sont si différents de ceux des vivants qu'on ne peut même pas appeler ça des muscles. A moins qu'ils ne suivent régulièrement un programme de remise en forme, mais j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer l'armée de monstres faisant des séries de flexions.

Mon feu commence à faire effet. Les os du mort-vivant tiennent moins bien quand il lève son épée enchantée, je peux voir son radius se désolidariser de l'ulna et de l'humérus. Encore un peu, une autre boule de feu, _Fus !_, une barrière magique pour absorber l'effet du Mot (ne me demandez pas comment une barrière peut contrer ce pouvoir, j'ai découvert ça par hasard et je n'en ai pas la moindre idée), un éclair de feu, et ça y est. Je le vois tituber, lâcher l'épée et s'écrouler au sol en une pluie d'os.

Je m'écroule au sol et fonds en larmes. Oh Alsiel, j'ai eu _tellement _peur. Je n'ai que vingt-six ans – _dix-sept ans _en âge humain –, je viens d'un peuple d'intellectuels, je ne _sais pas _faire ça, affronter des créatures pareilles ! Je veux juste rentrer à Daguefilante et découvrir la Huitième Equation !

Je reste longtemps par terre, jusqu'à ce que des frissons de froid me secouent. Alors, seulement, je me lève et m'avance vers le mur. Je suis vidée, glacée. Mes mains dérapent plusieurs fois alors qu'à l'aide de parchemins de lin et de charbon de bois trouvés dans le Tertre, je copie le texte draconique. Quand j'ai fini, il me reste quatre morceaux de lin et j'en plaque un sur _Fus _avant de frotter le charbon de bois sur toute sa surface ; le Mot se détache en clair sur le fond sombre, reproduction exacte de l'inscription faite par les dragons. Je sais que je l'étudierai, plus tard, que je prendrai ses dimensions et tenterai de trouver leur signification mathématique. Je sais aussi que c'est une trouvaille intellectuelle majeure : on m'a parlé du Thu'um, l'art de la Voix supposément hérité des dragons (une affirmation qui m'avait laissée sceptique à l'époque mais que je suis plus encline à croire, à présent), mais les maîtres Nordiques de cet art n'ont jamais laissé un mathématicien décomposer les mots employés. Les Dwemers, dont l'architecture tonale est la chose la plus proche du Thu'um, n'ont rien laissé des études théoriques qui leur permettaient de manipuler le son ainsi. Seuls les récits Dunmers attestent de l'existence de cette pratique.

Avec une étude scientifique du Thu'um, on pourrait peut-être l'améliorer, en réduire les conséquences sur l'organisme humain ou elfique, voire même l'utiliser pour autres choses que pour le combat, comme cela semble avoir toujours été le cas pour les Nordiques et les Dragons. C'est un bond en avant pour la connaissance méroïde, mais je ne parviens pas à ressentir le bonheur qui m'envahit normalement quand je fais une découverte. Je suis juste trop fatiguée.

- Fus, je murmure contre la pierre froide du mur. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi ce mot m'a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne brille plus ? Est-ce que personne n'est venu dans cette pièce avant moi ? Depuis des siècles qu'elle existe ? Est-ce que tu attendais que quelqu'un arrive pour entrer en lui, _Fus _? Est-ce que c'est comme ça que les maîtres du Thu'um apprennent leur art ?

Ça se tient. Ça expliquerait en tout cas pourquoi les Nordiques sont si secrets à propos de la Voix : si chacun savait qu'il suffisait de trouver un Mur contenant un Mot, les aventuriers de tout Tamriel pleuvraient sur Bordeciel et les tertres seraient envahis. Et bien sûr, si chaque Mot ne peut entrer que dans une personne, cela signifie qu'un mot découvert par un étranger est perdu pour les maîtres nordiques.

Mais cette théorie n'explique pas comment plusieurs maîtres peuvent lancer un même Cri ensemble, comme l'attestent les quelques légendes dont je me souviens : cela requiert qu'ils connaissent tous trois les Mots. Mon hypothèse s'effondre, sauf si on peut avoir plusieurs Murs contenant un même Mot. Mais dans ce cas, au cours des siècles, le stock de Mots finirait par s'épuiser, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas.

- Mais alors pourquoi ?... Est-ce que ce n'est qu'un moyen plus rapide d'apprendre la Voix ?

Pourtant, je ne peux croire que personne n'est venu ici au cours des siècles. D'autres ont dû arriver jusque-là et battre le mort-vivant. Je prends un morceau de lin et y pose rapidement quelques chiffres.

Probabilité estimée que je sois la première à arriver devant le Mur ? Il me faut un nombre estimé d'aventuriers et de bandits entrant dans le Tertre. Etant donné qu'il a plusieurs milliers d'années, puisqu'il doit dater du temps des dragons, j'estime qu'au grand minimum mille personnes s'y sont risquées, et c'est une estimation très basse. D'après le journal d'Arvel le voleur, la griffe d'or qui permet d'accéder à la partie la plus profonde du tertre est mentionnée dans les légendes, donc on peut estimer qu'au moins quatre-vingts pour cent des aventuriers la connaissaient. Combien l'ont eue ? C'est un objet précieux mais Lucan a dit que son client potentiel ne s'était intéressé aux dragons qu'après Helgen, il y a deux mois. Donc un marchant impérial vivant dans un petit village l'a trouvée en moins de deux mois, ce qui laisse supposer qu'elle n'est pas si difficile à obtenir. Disons qu'un quart des aventuriers connaissant son existence se sont donnés la peine de la trouver, donc vingt pour cent de tous les aventuriers, c'est-à-dire cinquante d'entre eux. Je ne prends même pas en compte l'énigme – une personne suffisamment stupide pour ne pas remarquer les symboles gravés sur la paume de l'artefact ne réussirait pas à entrer en sa possession.  
>Parmi ces cinquante personnes, <em>toutes <em>ont une meilleure chance que moi d'arriver à ce point. Disons qu'elles avaient quinze pour cent de chances de survivre à tout cela et d'abattre le dernier monstre (encore une fois, je sous-estime les probabilités : pour de véritables combattants, ces monstres ne sont probablement pas si difficiles à vaincre).

Probabilité que je sois la première personne à venir ici, c'est-à-dire que la première personne échoue (quatre-vingt-cinq pour cent) _et _la deuxième, _et _la troisième, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la cinquantième, _et _que j'arrive au bout (allez, cinq pour cent et je suis vraiment généreuse) : environ quinze sur un million.  
>Notez que c'est la limite <em>supérieure<em> puisque j'ai volontairement sous-estimé le nombre d'aventuriers et leurs chances de parvenir jusqu'ici.

_Borne supérieure : 0,0015%_, j'inscris sur mon parchemin.

Conclusion : il y a 99,9985% de chances que je ne sois pas la première personne à être venue ici.  
>Conclusion bis : je ne suis <em>pas <em>la première personne à être venue ici.

Hypothèses : un, le mur se recharge. C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable et je la choisirais sur-le-champ si le mur ne paraissait pas si… eh bien, vide, comparé à ce qu'il était quand je suis arrivée. Je ne _sens _plus rien provenant de lui, pas même des filaments d'énergie revenant peu à peu infiltrer les lettres draconiques.

Deux, le mur ne réagit qu'à certaines personnes. Des intellectuels, peut-être, ou juste des mages – la probabilité qu'aucun mage n'ait fait partie des groupes d'aventuriers arrivés jusqu'ici est faible, mais moins que quinze sur un million.

Il faut que je me plonge dans un recueil de légendes nordiques. Peut-être que Gerdur saura quelque chose – elle soutient les Sombrages, les histoires traditionnelles nordiques ne doivent pas lui être inconnues.

Le grand coffre à côté du cercueil contient surtout quelques armes et pièces d'armure sans doute laissées là par ceux qui m'ont précédée. Je récupère quand même une bague apparemment enchantée et un livre de sort – Rayonnement : je connais déjà le sort, mais Lucan m'en débarrassera contre quelques septims. Par acquis de conscience, je fais le tour du mur (mes chaussures sont déjà trempées, de toute façon ; un bain de plus dans un ruisselet ou non…) pour vérifier la présence d'autres inscriptions, découvrant un nouveau coffre dont j'extrais une très jolie couronne en argent ornée d'un saphir et de deux petites pierres de lune.

Enfin, je retourne auprès du tas d'os qui a failli me tuer. Même sous cette forme, je reste vigilante, craignant qu'il se relève pour reprendre la chasse, mais la curiosité des mages est une chose redoutable. Y a-t-il une gemme spirituelle cachée sous ses os qui lui permet de garder une forme relative de conscience ? S'il se reconstitue, comme je le soupçonne, est-ce parce qu'un enchantement imprègne ses ossements eux-mêmes ? Je soulève les pans de son armure, devenant plus hardie alors que les secondes passent sans que le mort-vivant ne proteste. Non, rien. Ce n'est qu'une armure normale – du moins je crois : si ça se trouve, c'est une armure très spéciale et je suis incapable de m'en rendre compte, n'ayant pas la moindre formation de forgeronne. Elle n'est pas enchantée, il n'y a que cela dont je sois sûre.  
>Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je plonge mes doigts dans les ossements et en retire une lourde pierre taillée. Est-ce que c'est une carte sur sa surface ? On dirait Bordeciel… Des croix ornent certains lieux. Un trésor caché ? En bas de la pierre, la même tête d'animal mythique qui orne le Mur. Dans le doute, je pose un morceau de lin et frotte jusqu'à obtenir un négatif du motif, puis je la mets dans mon sac avec le reste.<p>

Enfin, je repars. Mes jambes me portent à peine ; monter l'escalier est une épreuve. S'il me faut encore affronter un dédale de souterrains, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir. Non, ce n'est pas une question de volonté, mon corps n'y arrivera tout simplement _pas_.

Je ne me retourne pas pour contempler une dernière fois la grande salle. Je veux juste sortir d'ici. Je monte le long du tunnel de terre, sentant mon corps s'alourdir à chaque pas. Il y a un autel dans une petite salle, et un crâne entouré d'une guirlande de fleurs y repose ; je jette le crâne par terre pour le remplacer par une potion de soin et ne touche pas aux fleurs. Voilà, maintenant, l'autel célèbre la vie et pas la mort. C'est stupide mais ça me soulage.

Je reprends ma marche jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle de vent soulève le bas de ma tunique. Le vent ?

Le vent ! L'Art soit loué, je vois la sortie ! Le froid de Soufflegivre est une bénédiction. Je tombe à genoux dans la neige. J'ai survécu. Oh bon sang, je suis en vie ! J'invoque l'image de Rivebois et lance Clairvoyance : une lueur lilas trace un chemin vers la gauche. Je m'écorche plusieurs fois les mains en descendant de ma plate-forme rocheuse et je dois m'arrêter deux fois pour refermer la plaie de mon bras droit, mais je finis par poser un pied sur l'herbe. Le soleil est bas sur l'horizon, Secunda le remplace, petite boule grise sur le ciel devenant plus sombre d'heure en heure.

Le retour à pied est une libération. J'arrive à peine à croire que j'ai surmonté cette épreuve – moi, la petite guérisseuse de Daguefilante ! Je suis dehors, enfin, loin des morts-vivants et des araignées géantes. Loups et vasards sont un danger bien maigre en comparaison. Quand un grand crabe claque des pinces vers moi, je lance un faible jet de flammes dans sa direction et il décampe sans m'ennuyer plus.

Je franchis un gué et retrouve le chemin de Rivebois. Quand je franchis enfin les portes du petit village, Camilla pousse un cri indistinct et m'enveloppe d'une étreinte à me briser les os.

- Mathilde, vous êtes en vie !

- On dirait bien, je souffle avec un pauvre sourire.

- Lucan, vous avez de la chance ! lance-t-elle derrière son épaule. Si elle n'était pas revenue…

Son frère est derrière, appuyé contre la colonne en bois qui soutient l'auvent de son échoppe. Il détourne les yeux d'un air gêné.

- Bah, je vous avais dit que vous vous inquiétiez pour rien, tous autant que vous êtes. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est cachée toute la journée et qu'elle va nous annoncer qu'elle n'a pas la griffe.

Camilla pousse un hoquet d'indignation. A ma plus grande honte, je ne parviens pas à me contrôler. Cette journée a de loin été la pire de ma vie – pire que la nuit où j'ai dû fuir Daguefilante, pire qu'Helgen. Je suis tremblante, traumatisée, j'ai froid, faim et soif, et _Fus _chante au fond de mon esprit comme une musique atténuée mais toujours présente.  
>Je me détache de Camilla et m'avance vers Lucan, le regard fixe. Je peux <em>voir <em>la nervosité qu'il essaie de cacher – ça ne fait qu'augmenter ma fureur. J'ai failli _mourir _à cause de sa _foutue griffe_, j'ai brûlé vif des êtres intelligents, j'ai affronté un _mort-vivant _et il _ose, _ce misérable Impérial dans sa pathétique bicoque en bois _ose _me prendre de haut? La magie s'accumule autour de mes mains, des flammes rouges qui crépitent à la mesure de ma rage. C'est puéril, une forme de magie sauvage qui répond à la force de mes émotions plus qu'à ma raison, mais par les Sciences, je veux lui faire _peur_. Je veux qu'il tremble comme j'ai tremblé, qu'il crève de trouille devant sa petite maison chauffée et que tout Rivebois le regarde et le méprise comme je le méprise. Je n'ai jamais haï quelqu'un, pas même Tullius, Dame Elenwen ou Auriel lui-même, mais j'en suis dangereusement proche.

Quand j'arrive à quelques centimètres de son visage (j'entends son souffle précipité alors qu'il tente de faire bonne figure), j'ôte mon sac de mes épaules et, sans rompre le contact visuel, j'en tire la Griffe d'Or que je plaque contre sa poitrine. Le feu rouge entoure toujours ma main. Lucan pousse un cri étranglé quand les flammes lui lèchent la poitrine.

- Prends-la, je siffle.

Il ouvre la bouche, semble prêt à protester, mais finit par lever sa main et l'approcher de la mienne. Je le vois grimacer alors que la chaleur du feu lèche ses doigts. Une goutte de sueur coule le long de sa tempe. _Mon _feu ne me fait rien mais _lui _doit souffrir le martyr. _Tant mieux_, gronde une voix sombre au fond de moi.

Ça ne me ressemble pas de faire ça. Je ne suis pas une personne rancunière, je n'aime pas faire souffrir, même ceux qui le méritent. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Est-ce d'avoir frôlé la mort qui me rend vindicative ? Je ne reconnais plus et pourtant je ne parviens pas à m'arrêter.

Enfin, dans un sursaut de courage, Lucan récupère l'artefact et ramène son bras contre son flanc. J'en ressens un soulagement qui me rassure.

- Mathilde.

Orgnar ? Il se tient sur ma gauche, devant la forge d'Alvor. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? J'étais si centrée sur Lucan que je ne l'ai même pas vu. Par Raven, c'est d'une impolitesse impardonnable ! Maîtresse Sansie me ferait écrire un essai sur la comparaison des bonnes manières à table dans les différentes cours de Tamriel si elle savait que j'ai ignoré l'un de mes seuls amis du village. Je me tourne vers le grand Nordique, mortifiée.

- Orgnar, je…

Il s'approche et me serre dans ses bras.

Quoi ?

Les Nordiques ne sont _pas _expansifs. Sauf avec leurs frères et sœurs d'armes, certes, mais c'est _tout_. C'est la première fois en deux mois qu'Orgnar me touche volontairement. L'Art me vienne en aide, il sent bon, un mélange de fleurs de lys broyées et de musc masculin qui me donne envie de rester dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps, de me blottir contre lui et de sentir ses grandes mains sur mes hanches…

_Différence entre vos espérances de vie : deux siècles_. La pensée me refroidit considérablement.

- Vous ne savez pas vous battre, murmure-t-il contre mon oreille.

Je peux sentir sa gorge vibrer avant même qu'il ne prononce les mots. C'est une expérience étrange : pour être franche, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche physiquement de qui que ce soit depuis que j'ai dépassé la vingtaine, patients exceptés. Il me lâche enfin, mais ses yeux clairs sont toujours plantés dans les miens. Visiblement, je vais devoir me justifier. Très bien. Mais avant ça…

- Lucan ? J'attends mes cinq cents septims.

Ce n'est _pas _de la cruauté, juste un peu de mesquinerie justifiée.

Puis je lance un sourire navré à Camilla et suit Orgnar dans l'auberge du Géant Endormi. Embry est là, comme tous les soirs, mais il doit y avoir quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Ognar qui le pousse à se taire. Même les soûlards savent faire preuve de bon sens, on dirait. Delphine est là aussi, derrière le comptoir, une fois n'est pas coutume. Je _sais _que je devrais me sentir plus liée à elle : elle est la seule personne de la même race que moi dans ce village, la seule autre sang-mêlé, et même si elle tente de le masquer, je peux entendre un très léger accent de Sentinelle dans sa voix, mais je n'y parviens pas. Elle me met trop mal à l'aise. Quand la rumeur s'est répandue que j'avais été à Helgen, elle m'a prise à part et a brutalement demandé si j'avais remarqué quelque chose là-bas, si un soldat s'était comporté d'une manière particulièrement _brave, _et j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que j'étais un peu trop occupée à sauver ma propre peau pour analyser la foule.  
>Elle me fait presque peur. Orgnar m'a dit que c'était une femme bien, au fond, mais je préfère quand même ne pas me retrouver seule dans la même pièce qu'elle.<p>

Le grand Nordique descend dans la cave de l'auberge. Je le suis avec prudence : maintenant que l'adrénaline retombe, je me sens si fatiguée que ça ne m'étonnerait pas de rater une marche et me casser un bras. Le sous-sol n'est qu'une réserve de tonneaux et de bouteilles d'alcool. Orgnar me fait signe de m'asseoir sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, une pauvre chose à trois pieds en bois vermoulu, et j'obtempère avec un soupir de soulagement que je ne parviens pas à masquer – oh Alsiel, mes jambes sont si lourdes que je préférerais dormir ici plutôt que de marcher jusqu'à un lit.

- Pourquoi ?

En Haute-Roche, quand quelqu'un parle de façon obscure, ça veut dire qu'il s'attend implicitement à ce que vous le compreniez : c'est un lien entre vous, parfois le symbole d'une forte amitié, plus souvent une menace subtile. _Je connais ton secret et je n'en parlerai pas à voix haute… pour l'instant.  
><em>En Bordeciel, oubliez ça : les Nordiques s'attendent juste à ce que vous soyez télépathe.

- Comment ça ? je demande finalement.

Orgnar se tait un instant. Il est appuyé contre une colonne de pierre, bras croisés sur une cuirasse de fer que je ne l'ai vu porter qu'une fois, quand nous sommes partis explorer une vieille mine envahie par les champignons et les bandits. _Est-ce qu'il comptait venir me chercher ? _J'espère que non. Je l'apprécie beaucoup et pourtant _je _ne serais pas allée le chercher si nos situations avaient été inversées.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous partie là-haut ?

- J'ai promis à Lucan de lui ramener sa griffe.

- Vous ne savez pas vous battre, dit-il.

- Il va bien falloir que j'apprenne, non ?

Les mots m'ont échappé mais je ne parviens pas à les regretter. Je vais devoir partir, c'est la vérité, et il me faudra savoir me défendre pour traverser un pays en proie à la guerre civile.

Quand Orgnar parle à nouveau, sa voix grave a quelque chose d'étrangement doux.

- Vous auriez pu me demander.

Non, je…

… Oh Raven, c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Je _sais _qu'il se bat bien, je l'ai vu se débarrasser (_tuer) _des bandits de cette mine au nord-est du village. Mais je ne voulais pas compter sur lui pour me défendre. Ç'aurait été trop demander de la part d'un simple ami, et je ne veux pas être la pauvre femme sans défense ayant besoin du puissant barbare pour la sauver. L'image me débecte.

Mais Orgnar a dû se sentir écarté. Je ne suis même pas passée par l'auberge afin de lui révéler ma destination, à lui qui m'a appris à connaître les environs de Rivebois. Qu'a-t-il éprouvé quand le midi est venu sans que j'aie poussé la porte du Géant Endormi ? Et plus tard, quand quelqu'un – probablement Camilla – lui a dit où j'étais partie ?

(Par l'Art, que vais-je dire à Gerdur ?)

J'essaie de me mettre à sa place, mais c'est difficile. Nos situations sont trop différentes : je suis une intellectuelle et je considérerais comme normal qu'on ne m'embarque pas dans une expédition potentiellement mortelle – en fait, je prendrais très mal qu'on vienne me chercher pour aller explorer un tertre rempli de morts-vivants – et surtout, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont Orgnar me voit. Je _pensais _être une amie et une collègue alchimiste, mais son étreinte de tout à l'heure (alors que l'odeur de la sueur et de la pourriture des souterrains doit encore s'accrocher à mes habits), la façon dont il me regarde…

Faites que mes soupçons soient infondés, pitié. Je ne sais pas gérer la romance. Et je suis à peu près sûre que si je m'établissais avec un humain, ce cher Arthur viendrait me demander des comptes…

Ahem. Oubliez ça. Orgnar me fixe et ça commence à être franchement déplaisant.

- Je serais allé vous chercher.

… A la réflexion, j'aurais préféré qu'il continue à me fixer. Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Essayons tout de même.

- Merci. Votre amitié m'est précieuse.

Ce qui est vrai, notez bien, même si ça n'a pas l'air de le satisfaire.

- Je ne pensais pas à l'amitié, répond-il d'un ton bourru.

Le moment est très mal choisi pour lui demander ce qu'il peut bien me trouver. S'il était un mage ou un mathématicien, je comprendrais : sans vouloir me vanter, je suis douée dans ce que je fais, et la puissance _est _aphrodisiaque, après tout. Sauf qu'Orgnar est un Nordique de pure souche qui combat avec une hache en fer et dont le seul point commun avec moi est un intérêt pour l'alchimie.  
>Si je faisais partie de ces Brétonnes dont l'héritage elfique se manifeste sous la forme de hautes pommettes, d'un visage fin et d'une silhouette haute, je comprendrais, mais <em>mon <em>sang altmeri se retrouve plus dans mon intérêt pour la magie, mes oreilles légèrement pointues et ma peau étrangement dorée.

Je dois lui répondre, pourtant. Pourquoi faut-il que mon premier refus se fasse en Bordeciel, loin des femmes de mon entourage qui pourraient me conseiller, et face à un humain élevé d'une manière si différente que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière appropriée de me comporter ?

- Orgnar, je… Je vais vivre qu – trois siècles au minimum. Dans quatre-vingts ans, vous serez revenu à la terre qui vous a vu naître et je serai toujours une femme, et mon regard sur le monde sera sans rides, tel qu'il est aujourd'hui. Vous serez déjà _ald _parmi les vôtres quand je resterai _dald _pour les miens ; le fossé entre nous ne fera que s'agrandir, plus grand que _Mer _ou _Vir_, car la vie elle-même s'écoule différemment pour nos races, et tous les ponts que nous pourrions jeter ne feraient que se briser en emportant avec eux les espoirs que nous aurions construits dessus. Ne me demandez pas de faire un choix qui nous condamnerait tous deux à chérir dans l'angoisse les instants passés ensemble, dans l'attente inévitable de votre mort précoce.

Orgnar me regarde.

Je le regarde.

Il me regarde.

Je réalise ce que je viens de dire.

Ou, plus spécifiquement, je réalise _comment _je l'ai dit.

D'ac-cord. Visiblement, quand je suis trop nerveuse et fatiguée, je retombe dans la façon de parler qu'on m'a apprise à l'école. Et – oh bon sang, j'ai utilisé de l'altmeri. Heureusement qu'Orgnar ne connaît pas la langue de l'Archipel parce que vu la situation politique de Bordeciel, ce n'est _pas _une compétence dont on veut se vanter.

Le Nordique détourne le regard, les bras toujours croisés sur sa cuirasse.

- Je ne vous connais pas vraiment, c'est ça ?

- C'est inévitable.

Je me souviens de Maîtresse Sansie, la première fois que je l'ai vue, quand elle m'a demandé si je voulais venir dans son école et que j'ai accepté avec enthousiasme. _Tu deviendras une étrangère pour ta propre famille, petite. Nos idéaux sont bien différents de ceux qui ont cours en Haute-Roche, en Cyrodiil, n'importe où sur Tamriel et ailleurs. Tu ne te sentiras jamais tout à fait à l'aise avec quiconque n'a pas grandi à l'école. Tes amis les plus proches appartiendront à l'école ; ton compagnon viendra de l'école ; tes enfants y demeureront. Personne ne t'y obligera : tu n'arriveras tout simplement pas à nouer des liens avec ceux qui ont grandi autrement. Est-ce que tu y es prête ?_

Et si même un mage de Haute-Roche élevé dans un manoir à deux rues du mien ne peut comprendre les idéaux qui sont devenus les miens, comment un Nordique de Bordeciel le pourrait-il ?

- Je ne vous comprendrai jamais complètement non plus, j'offre avec hésitation.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

Effectivement.

Nous restons tous les deux silencieux pendant de longues minutes. L'abcès est vidé, je crois – j'espère. Dire que je n'ai rien remarqué de ce qu'Orgnar a pu penser durant ces deux mois ! Quel impardonnable aveuglement – c'est quelqu'un de _bien_, il ne mérite pas d'être repoussé ainsi, même si c'est l'unique issue. Peut-être la vue de Faendal courtisant Camilla lui a-t-elle donné des impressions erronées : normalement, les Mer et les Humains évitent de s'aimer. Les Brétons eux-mêmes préfèrent se lier à ceux de leur peuple. Delphine le lui aurait dit, si elle avait su. Mais il semblerait qu'en vrai Nordique, il ait tout gardé pour lui.

- Où irez-vous ensuite ? demande-t-il finalement.

- A Blancherive.

Ma destination finale est Fortdhiver, mais Blancherive est une étape indispensable, alors ce n'est pas un mensonge.

- Envoyez-moi de vos nouvelles quand vous serez arrivée.

Je lui souris. Il ne sourit pas en retour, mais ça ne me vexe pas.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

* * *

><p>- Alors vous partez.<p>

Gerdur me regarde avec ce qui ressemble à de l'affection. Hod se tient à côté d'elle.

- J'ai abusé bien trop longtemps de votre hospitalité. A ce propos…

- N'essayez pas, m'avertit-elle. Vous avez vécu ici en amie et jamais une Nordique ne ferait payer une amie pour le pain et le sel.

- Je vous en resterai infiniment reconnaissante.

Elle hoche la tête, puis quelque chose semble lui revenir à l'esprit.

- Vous passerez par Blancherive ?

- C'est dans mes projets.

- J'ai envoyé Rodrig prévenir le Jarl de ce qui s'est passé à Helgen et demander des gardes pour Rivebois, mais il n'est pas revenu depuis et les gardes ne sont pas là. Demandez audience à Balgruuf si vous le pouvez. Dites-lui de nous envoyer des soldats. Rivebois est sans défense si un dragon attaque.

Demander audience à… Balgruuf ? Le Jarl ? L'équivalent d'un comte ?

Oh Alsiel, je ne peux pas refuser, hein ?  
>Tante Elidor va me <em>tuer<em>. S'adresser à un comte dont l'allégeance est incertaine n'est pas exactement synonyme de _garder un profil bas_.

- Je m'en chargerai, j'accepte malgré tout. Et je vous enverrai un message si j'ai des nouvelles de Rodrig.

Elle hoche simplement la tête.

Une heure plus tard, mon sac sur l'épaule, je passe la porte Nord de Rivebois.

* * *

><p>Certaines parties de ce chapitre ont été un peu difficiles à écrire mais en s'obstinant, on arrive à tout ! Je suis désolée si certaines choses ont l'air floues, je donne volontairement des détails qui ne seront expliqués que dans assez longtemps (du coup, ne vous inquiétez pas s'il y a des points que vous ne comprenez pas !).<p>

Sinon... Eh bien, merci d'avoir lu, les reviews sont la nourriture spirituelle de l'auteur moyen (*wink*) et à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !


	4. Un petit bonhomme de chemin

C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je publie aussi vite. Je m'amuse juste beaucoup trop à écrire cette fiction, j'avais oublié à quel point écrire pouvait être drôle.  
>J'ai hésité entre des updates fréquentes et courtes (autour de 5000 mots) et des updates plus longues mais moins courantes... Je me suis décidée pour le premier format, plus adapté à une fiction un peu légère comme celle-ci.<p>

La première partie du chapitre est surtout là pour approfondir Mathilde et donner des informations sur elle, ses opinions, ses capacités. La deuxième est juste là parce que j'aime les Compagnons et que j'avais envie de rire un peu.

Amusez-vous bien et merci aux revieweurs !

* * *

><p>Nous sommes le douzième jour de Soufflegivre et le vent est froid, quand on quitte l'enclave des montagnes qui entourent Rivebois. Je rentre la tête dans le col de ma tunique et ramène quelques mèches rebelles dans ma capuche.<p>

J'apprécie à sa juste valeur mon tout nouveau vêtement et ses innombrables couches de tissu qui m'entourent douillettement. Les enchantements sont plus performants que sur mes anciennes robes et certains d'entre eux sont spécifiquement tournés vers l'Illusion. Vous savez, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je porte des robes faites pour des mages autres que guérisseurs. Je ne sais pas trop qu'en penser.

Bien sûr, la qualité a un prix que Lucan n'a dû être que trop heureux de me faire payer : quatre cents pièces d'or pour la robe, le capuchon et des provisions pour la route. C'est cher, mais je peux me le permettre ; le butin du Tertre a largement couvert ces dépenses, sans parler des cinq cents pièces d'or promises par le marchand. J'ai même pu acheter un sort d'armure, Corps de Pierre. L'Altération est une école agréable pour une guérisseuse ; ce n'est qu'une application moins médicale des connaissances qu'on nous fait rentrer dans le crâne. Je m'entraîne le long du chemin à perfectionner le sort, aux dépends d'une paire de loups et d'un vasard isolé.

Bordeciel est un beau pays. Où que le regard se porte, on voit des montagnes aux sommets blancs. La Gorge du Monde, le sommet le plus élevé de Tamriel, domine le paysage de sa silhouette imposante, mais la crête que je laisse derrière moi ferait pâlir bien des reliefs de Haute-Roche. Le temps est froid et pluvieux, l'herbe autour du chemin d'un vert éclatant, et la vie fleurit dans ce climat rude. Je m'arrête plusieurs fois pour ramasser des brins de lavande dont je me frotte l'intérieur des poignets. La marche m'aère l'esprit. J'essaie d'oublier que je laisse un lieu sûr où je commençais à construire des habitudes pour partir vers le froid et l'inconnu.

Il fallait que je m'en aille, pourtant, c'est un fait. J'ai des gens à voir, des choses à faire en Bordeciel.  
>C'est la mentalité de l'école : vous prenez la fuite pour un pays en guerre civile où vous devrez vivre sous une fausse identité ? Profitez-en pour acquérir de nouvelles connaissances ! Ce serait dommage de perdre une aussi belle occasion de voyager, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tiens, <em>Mathilde<em>, prends cette liste et mémorise tout ce qu'il y a dessus. Bordeciel est connue pour avoir été un territoire dwemeri, tu devrais avoir _plein _de choses à explorer, je t'envie presque…

L'Oncle Anselin, Maître Voyageur de l'école, a toujours été très optimiste.

Moi, bien sûr, j'étais un peu moins exaltée par la perspective de quitter tout ce que je connaissais. Quand on m'a dit que je partirais _seule_, j'ai failli leur claquer la porte au nez, à tous, et retourner à mes recherches. Nous étions _deux _à devoir nous exiler impérativement ! Pourquoi séparer les deux élèves les plus brillants de l'école ? Surtout pour nous larguer dans un monde complètement hostile à tout ce pour quoi nous avons été élevés !

Moins suspicieux, mon œil. Besoin d'apprendre l'indépendance, mon œil. Mes relations avec _lui _ont toujours été curieuses, mais enfin, il reste le seul Bréton de mon âge à qui je puisse parler sur un pied d'égalité. Les autres sont adorables, ne vous méprenez pas, mais certains ne savent même pas ce qu'est une primitive et les autres pensent que les capillaires sont une forme de perruque.

J'aimerais avoir accès à la bibliothèque de l'école. Peut-être y a-t-il là-bas un livre qui explique ce qui m'est arrivé dans le Tertre et qui me permettrait de comprendre comment libérer _Fus _qui s'agite au fond de moi. Est-ce une malédiction des dragons pour se venger de ceux qui profaneraient leurs tombeaux ?... Mes connaissances en draconique sont plus que rudimentaires et ni Gerdur, ni Orgnar n'ont pu m'aider. Tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est que les morts-vivants sont appelés des _draugr _et que d'après les légendes, ils servaient les dragons de leur vivant. Pas d'informations sur _Fus_, donc.

J'en apprendrai plus à Blancherive, j'en suis certaine. Gerdur m'a dit que chaque _jarl _a un mage à sa cour. Un étudiant de l'Art ne refusera pas son secours à une collègue en quête de connaissance !

Enfin je crois. J'espère. Gerdur est déjà allée à la cour du comte – pardon, du _jarl _– et elle n'a pas l'air de porter le mage dans son cœur. Mais c'est sans doute parce que c'est un mage : les Nordiques ne sont pas de grands adeptes de l'Art, après tout.

Je peux voir Blancherive d'ici. La ville est grande, mais pas excessivement ; ce qui frappe vraiment l'œil, c'est la forme massive du château qui la surplombe de toute sa hauteur. Les habitants doivent vivre dans son ombre une bonne partie de la journée. On distingue aussi de nombreux petits édifices en-dehors des remparts, probablement des fermes et des moulins pour alimenter la capitale du comté – pardon, de la châtellerie. Je vais y arriver, vous allez voir, j'arrêterai de confondre Bordeciel et Haute-Roche. Un jour. Peut-être.

Ahem.

Vous savez, cette marche n'est pas déplaisante. Je n'ai jamais été une grande randonneuse durant mes années à Daguefilante (sauf si vous comptez les déplacements jusqu'à la Bibliothèque Magique) et je commence à penser que j'ai raté quelque chose. On éprouve une sensation de liberté, quand le paysage s'offre aux yeux, l'impression qu'on pourrait aller n'importe où juste en fixant le regard sur la direction et en avançant assez longtemps. La liberté, ce n'est pas ma grande spécialité, il faut bien le dire. J'ai grandi dans une société codifiée, un petit monde inspiré des règles altmeri où les salutations, l'apparence vestimentaire et même la direction du regard sont régulées par un protocole strict. Alors les vastes étendues…  
>Honnêtement, ces restrictions ne m'ont jamais dérangée. Avoir des limites a un côté rassurant : on sait d'où on vient, où on va, ce qui est permis et ce qui ne l'est pas, et en cas de problèmes, il suffit de se tourner vers un représentant de l'Autorité qui saura remettre un peu d'ordre.<p>

Me méprisez-vous ? Pensez-vous qu'il est pathétique de se satisfaire de moins qu'une totale liberté ? Êtes-vous de grands guerriers, fiers et entiers, les cheveux au vent alors qu'ils contemplent le monde depuis le sommet des montagnes ? Félicitations, vous avez réussi votre vie. Vous pourrez vous glorifier de vous être attaché à vos principes, d'avoir survécu sans compter sur quiconque, de n'être le serviteur de personne ; du moins jusqu'à ce que vos bras faiblissent, que votre cœur si vaillant se détériore et que vous vous jetiez dans une dernière bataille pour mourir dans l'honneur.  
>Malheureusement, tout le monde ne vénère pas la mort. Certains n'ont pas particulièrement envie de finir à Sovngarde, en Aethérius ou dans un royaume d'Oblivion. Le courage n'est pas une vertu universelle, et elle est singulièrement absente de ma personne. Je suis prête à sacrifier une part de ma liberté pour vivre en sécurité dans une maison avec un bon feu et de quoi poursuivre mes recherches. S'il me faut m'incliner devant un noble cent fois moins intelligent que moi, qu'il en soit ainsi, c'est un sacrifice auquel je consens de bon cœur.<p>

Alors évidemment, la situation actuelle me dépasse un peu. J'apprécie le paysage qui s'ouvre devant moi, mais je garde mon pas fermement dirigé vers Blancherive : j'ai des ordres, un but, et c'est très bien comme ça.

Allez, _Mathilde_. Blancherive se rapproche.

Il faudra que j'écrive une lettre à Orgnar une fois que je serai arrivée.

* * *

><p>Oh bon sang oh bon sang non non non non, certainement pas, jamais de la vie, j'ai eu mon lot d'aventures avant-hier. Un <em>géant <em>? Rêvez toujours, il est hors de question que je m'approche de ce monstre à moins de cent mètres. Les guerriers autour de lui ont l'air de se débrouiller à merveille, je vais les laisser gérer la situation tous seuls comme des grands. Je veux bien soigner les blessés mais participer au combat ? Non Madame. L'archère au regard perçant me suit des yeux alors que je recule de plusieurs pas. Elle est trop loin pour que je distingue l'expression de son visage mais j'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas me porter la plus vive admiration. Rien à faire, je vais d'abord sauver ma chère peau dorée.

Le géant finit par s'effondrer sur les cultures. Comment quelque chose d'aussi grand a pu pénétrer dans les champs sans que les gardes ne le voient, voilà qui me dépasse, mais le fermier peut remercier le groupe de guerriers. Sans eux, ses dernières récoltes auraient été perdues à coup sûr.

J'ai bien envie de filer à l'anglaise en direction de la haute silhouette de Blancherive. Je joue avec l'idée quelques instants : la ville est toute proche à présent, il ne me reste plus qu'une centaine de mètres avant de passer la première muraille. Le bord du chemin est couvert de lys des cimes, de lavande et de coton sauvage, mais je pourrais repasser en cueillir plus tard.  
>Sauf qu'un des guerriers a l'air de boiter et que je ne peux pas ne pas guérir un blessé. (Non, le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées ne comptait pas : ils voulaient tous me tuer.)<p>

Alors je m'avance vaillamment vers le cadavre du géant en essayant de masquer ma nervosité au mieux. Je commence à regretter franchement ma décision quand la femme à l'arc, une Nordique aux traits coupés à la serpe et au visage parcouru de trois traits de peinture noire, m'interpelle avec mépris :

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Mais ce n'est pas grâce à vous.

- Vous n'aviez pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, je réponds, sur la défensive.

- Non, mais un guerrier digne de ce nom n'aurait pas laissé passer l'occasion d'affronter un géant.

Un guerrier ? Cette femme est-elle aveugle ou juste stupide ? Je porte une robe de _mage_.

- C'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas un guerrier, je commence avec précaution. Par contre, je suis guérisseuse et comme l'un de vous a l'air blessé, je pensais que…

- Eh bien ne pensez pas ! réplique sèchement la femme. Et rangez vos sorts : les Compagnons de Jorrvaskr n'ont pas besoin des services d'une lâche.

Ah, Blancherive, ton château historique, tes vertes plaines, tes charmants citoyens. Une seconde, les Compagnons de Jorrvaskr ? Ça me dit quelque chose…

- Vous n'êtes pas du coin, hein ? Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des Compagnons ?

Je me tourne vers l'homme qui vient de parler. Il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleu glacier, et son armure sophistiquée semble si lourde que je doute de pouvoir marcher avec. Qu'il arrive à combattre là-dedans me laisse admirative. L'acier ne le protège cependant pas de tout : il s'appuie sur l'épaule d'un homme qui lui ressemblerait comme deux gouttes d'eau, si ce n'était pour leurs cuirasses et la longueur de leurs cheveux, et il évite de porter son poids sur sa jambe droite. C'est donc lui que j'ai vu boiter. Effectivement, la pièce d'armure qui recouvre son mollet est bizarrement concave, comme si elle s'était trouvée sur la trajectoire d'une énorme massue.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers le géant mort : en fait, c'est sans doute ce qui s'est passé.

- Je connais cet ordre, de nom surtout, je réponds finalement. Vous êtes des guerriers descendant d'Ysgramor, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est bien ça. Nous sommes des frères et sœurs d'armes liés par notre honneur. Nous résolvons des problèmes quand la récompense en vaut la peine.

_Cinq cents pièces d'or. Elles sont à vous si vous allez me chercher la Griffe_.

Je frissonne au souvenir de ce funeste moment. Le mercenariat, c'est fini pour moi. Je désigne du doigt la blessure de l'homme.

- Je peux arranger ça, si vous voulez. Il faudra que vous évitiez de forcer dessus pendant quelques jours mais la guérison en sera…

- Certainement pas ! intervient l'archère. Les prêtresses de Kynareth te soigneront, Vilkas. Ne fais pas confiance aux vagabondes.

(Des _prêtresses _? Vient-elle de suggérer que des dindes gloussant devant la statue d'une Aedroth seraient plus compétentes que _moi _dans mon domaine de spécialité ?)

- Tu es dure avec elle, Aela, dit le jumeau du blessé.

Sa voix est encore plus grave que celle d'Orgnar, c'est dire. C'est gentil à lui de prendre ma défense mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être l'objet d'un litige entre guerriers. En fait, il serait peut-être bon de m'éclipser discrètement…

Ha, ha. Dans mes rêves, on dirait. L'archère ne me lâche pas des yeux.

- Il y a suffisamment de couards à Blancherive sans que des bâtards d'elfes commencent à nous envahir, déclare-t-elle d'un ton définitif.

J'imagine que « bâtard d'elfe » est censé être une insulte. Ça ne me fait pas grand-chose. Après tout, les Brétons _sont _des bâtards d'elfe, et quand on voit les humains pur souche, on ne peut que se réjouir de partager le sang des Mers.

Bon, d'accord, c'est bas. Orgnar, Gerdur et Ralof sont des Nordiques très sympathiques, le jumeau du blessé devant moi a l'air d'une personne décente et Camilla est une Impériale adorable. Mais admettez que vous aussi, vous ne vous sentiriez pas enclin à la tolérance si une Nordique vous expliquait en face à quel point elle vous méprise, vous et votre race (et si elle vous comparaît à des _prêtres_, permettez-moi d'insister là-dessus).

- Nous sommes les Compagnons et nous ne prenons pas partie, la réprimande le blessé. N'oublie pas les conseils de Kodlak.

- Kodlak devrait cesser de combattre de faux ennemis et de négliger les vrais à nos portes !

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils parlent et j'aimerais _vraiment _partir avant que l'un d'eux ne révèle un secret trop gros pour que je puisse l'ignorer en toute bonne conscience. Je sens déjà ma curiosité prendre le dessus : Kodlak ? Des conseils ? Serait-ce un genre de chef ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la hiérarchie des guerriers de Jorrvaskr – ont-ils des chefs ?... Mais si c'était le cas, le blessé, Vilkas, aurait parlé des _ordres _de Kodlak et non de ses _conseils_. Cependant, ce Kodlak doit avoir un poids pour qu'il soit mentionné avec un tel respect dans la voix.

- Aela ? Vilkas ? Devriez-vous vraiment parler de ça ici ?

Bénie sois-tu, jeune Impériale en armure de cuir. Les deux guerriers semblent se reprendre.

- Rentrons, déclare l'archère.

- Pars devant. Je vais laisser la guérisseuse me soigner.

- Vilkas…

- Il serait stupide de boiter jusqu'à Jorrvaskr alors que quelqu'un peut guérir ma blessure ici, répond l'homme.

Sa façon de parler est plus élégante que celle de ses compatriotes, son accent moins provincial. Je sens s'évanouir une partie de ma nervosité à l'idée de m'approcher suffisamment de lui pour le soigner.

(Paranoïaque ? Comment ça, « paranoïaque » ? Après la démonstration d'amitié de l'archère, un peu de méfiance envers ces gens est tout à fait légitime, je trouve.)

L'archère crache à mes pieds (tant de raffinement me laisse sans voix) et s'en va.

- Je vais la suivre, déclare le jumeau à la voix grave. Ria, reste aider Vilkas.

Bon.

Loués soient les Nordiques, l'homme ne tente pas de faire la conversation. Il ôte sa jambière d'acier, aidé de sa sœur d'armes, et me présente la plaie. L'os est bien évidemment cassé, la zone toute entière est en train de virer au violet et je me mets immédiatement au travail.

J'ai souvent eu l'occasion d'étudier ce genre de fractures à Daguefilante : un coup de marteau maladroit, une échoppe qui s'écroule _subitement _sur son propriétaire… Les accidents domestiques sont presque aussi courants en Haute-Roche que les tentatives d'empoisonnement - c'est affolant, le nombre de gens qui s'imaginent que personne n'aura de soupçon si une femme dans la force de l'âge attrape une pneumonie en plein été.  
>La blessure du Compagnon n'est pas jolie à voir mais elle est propre et nette ; en une quinzaine de minutes, j'ai fait le maximum possible.<p>

- Surtout, n'oubliez pas de ne pas forcer sur votre jambe dans la semaine à venir. Pas de combats, pas de course, évitez de porter des armures lourdes si vous le pouvez. Le mieux serait que vous passiez me voir dans quelques jours pour que je vérifie que tout progresse bien.

Conseils que, bien sûr, il ne suivra pas, parce qu'il est un guerrier et que les guerriers sont des inconscients incapables de rester en place.

- Une semaine, je m'en souviendrai. Venez à Jorrvaskr quand vous voudrez faire vos examens et demandez à voir Vilkas, je serai là.

… Par l'Art, est-ce qu'un _Nordique _vient de sous-entendre qu'il _respectera _les délais prescrits ? Les Sciences nous préservent, le monde touche à sa fin. Le Numidium apparaît-il à l'horizon ? Neige-t-il ? Quoique, de la neige en Bordeciel, ce ne serait pas particulièrement étonnant…

Eh bien, ce Vilkas est un guerrier bien étrange. Je le remercie (il me jette un regard surpris ; oui, je sais que normalement, ce sont les patients qui remercient les guérisseurs et non l'inverse, mais un guerrier qui respecte mes ordres ? ça se fête) et repars vers la ville alors que le fermier sur le champ duquel nous nous trouvions arrive pour remercier profusément les deux Compagnons.

Le soleil commence à baisser dans le ciel quand je franchis enfin la première arche de Blancherive.

Les gardes me regardent passer avec indifférence. Je détaille avec curiosité leurs casques complets qui les font ressembler à une armée de marionnettes : impossible de les distinguer. Tout ce qu'on peut voir, c'est leur sexe et leur taille. Je ne suis pas sûre que je reconnaîtrais mon ami Caius s'il portait leur tenue.

Je commence à respirer plus lourdement – merci, stratèges nordiques, d'avoir bâti la ville sur une colline. Une fois arrivée aux hautes portes de bois, je sens la sueur commencer à imprégner ma tunique malgré le froid.  
>Je m'apprête à suivre une Nordique âgée quand un garde m'interpelle :<p>

- Halte-là ! On ne passe pas. La ville est fermée aux étrangers sur ordre du Jarl.

Et vous me dites ça une fois que j'ai passé les remparts extérieurs et le pont-levis ? Est-ce que le but de ces défenses n'est pas, justement, de garder les ennemis _dehors _? Si vous ne les interrogez qu'une fois qu'ils sont devant les portes, autant ne _pas _avoir de pont-levis ou de remparts, ça vous épargnerait de l'entretien.

(Et c'est _ça _qui a massacré le peuple Falmer ? Que mes cousins des neiges me pardonnent mais franchement, quand on est exterminé par les _Nordiques_, c'est peut-être qu'on _mérite _de quitter la surface de Nirn.)

Bon. Problème plus urgent : comment puis-je entrer ? Parce qu'aussi stupide soit cet homme, il a une épée et le soutien du comte – jarl, jarl – de la ville, et moi…

Moi, j'ai un message de Gerdur. Hm, c'est une idée. Je n'ai pas envie de dévoiler mon identité mais après tout, je suis en robe de mage avec un capuchon enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles, donc pas facilement identifiable.

… Non, attendez, c'est stupide. Je porte une robe de mage illusionniste. Les illusionnistes ne sont pas nombreux parmi les mages, et les mages ne sont pas nombreux en Bordeciel, donc mes vêtements sont au contraire un moyen très aisé de m'identifier. Le Thalmor sait que mon école m'aura enseigné l'Illusion pour me défendre, donc il est probable qu'ils soient à l'affût de rumeurs mentionnant une mage illusionniste. Or on peut difficilement se faire plus remarquer qu'en expliquant à un garde qu'on doit voir le Jarl de toute urgence, oui, c'est très important, gardez ça pour vous, hein ?

(Les gardes de tous les peuples sont des commères. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de secrets que j'ai appris en soignant ceux de Daguefilante.)

Une seconde. Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? Ah oui.

- Vilkas des Compagnons a fait appel à moi pour le soigner. Je dois m'installer en ville pendant quelques temps pour être sûre que sa blessure évolue bien.

Le garde se tient soudain plus droit, la tête plus haute. Eh bien, si on m'avait dit que le mot « Compagnon » avait un tel effet, je l'aurais employé plus tôt.

- Vous êtes guérisseuse ?

- Une des meilleures, je souris humblement. Il le faut, pour soigner un Compagnon, hein ?

L'homme se tient encore plus droit si c'est possible. (Si je dis « Compagnon, Compagnon, Compagnon », va-t-il devenir parfaitement vertical ?)  
>Je <em>crois <em>qu'il me jette un de ces regards de connivence que partagent les adorateurs transis des mêmes héros, mais avec le casque, c'est dur à dire. Dans le doute, je lui renvoie son regard. _Oh oui, moi aussi, je vénère Vilkas des Compagnons et son jumeau Faras – ou était-ce Fakras ? – que je connais depuis une demi-heure. Maintenant, ouvre cette damnée porte !_

- Si c'est pour les Compagnons, il n'y a pas de problème, passez. Bon séjour à Blancherive !

J'espère que Vilkas n'apprendra jamais que je me suis servi de son nom ainsi.

(Mais si le garde est bien le genre de personnes que j'imagine, il va s'empresser d'expliquer à Vilkas que c'est lui qui a laissé entrer la guérisseuse, afin de se faire bien voir du guerrier. Bah, je me justifierai auprès du Nordique plus tard.)

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, je pose enfin le pied dans l'auberge de la ville.<p>

Répondez-moi honnêtement : ai-je l'air intéressée par les conflits internes des Nordiques ? Est-ce que je ressemble de près ou de loin à une femme qui se préoccuperait des rivalités ridicules entre deux quelconques familles de Bordeciel ?

Non. Les différends des clans de Blancherive m'indiffèrent. Je ne vais certainement pas prendre fait et cause pour les Guerriers-Nés, amoureux locaux de l'Empire ; quant aux « traditions » auxquelles sont si fermement attachés les Grisetoisons, je n'en ai. Rien. A. Faire. C'était assez agaçant comme ça d'être prise à partie par le fils Guerrier-Né me demandant mon avis sur la modernité (modernité ? En Bordeciel ? C'est probablement la contrée la plus reculée de Tamriel !) sans que le patriarche Grisetoison ne vienne me déclamer les mérites de Talos – non mais _sérieusement_, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, moi, qu'il y ait huit ou neuf divins ? Je _déteste _les divins. Si Talos est devenu un Aedroth, tant mieux pour lui, il peut désormais regarder distraitement les guerres, les massacres et la mort envahir Tamriel. Hourra pour Talos, il est aussi pathétique que tous les Aedra. Et s'il n'est _pas _un Divin, il est juste _mort _et probablement en train de cirer les bottes de Shor quelque part en Sovngarde.

Bien entendu, étant une jeune mage bien élevée et, surtout, perdue en terre étrangère, j'ai poliment hoché la tête et abondé dans le sens de chacun des hommes. Bien sûr, l'Empire est une excellente chose, l'essence même de Bordeciel. Oh, bannir le culte de Talos ? Quelle abomination ! Les Thalmor sont de méchants Altmers ! (Par Alsiel, cette dernière phrase est sans doute la seule chose honnête que j'ai dite depuis mon entrée à Blancherive).

Il est probablement cinq heures du soir et je veux juste prendre une chambre, me laver, enfiler des vêtements de ville et aller discrètement transmettre mon message au Jarl Balgruuf.

Par chance, l'aubergiste, Hulda, sait garder ses opinions pour elle et se contente de m'informer que c'est douze pièces d'or la nuit et qu'elle me montera un baquet d'eau chaude et du savon pour deux pièces d'or de plus. Je négocie la chambre à dix, eau chaude comprise, et décline l'offre du savon – n'importe quel alchimiste sait préparer des produits de toilette. Je m'informe de l'histoire de Blancherive et parvient à apprendre que l'échoppe de l'alchimiste locale est juste à côté, sur la place du marché, puis je monte dans mes nouveaux quartiers.

Quand une jeune Rougegarde ouvre la porte pour amener l'eau, je suis en train de griffonner sur mon fidèle carnet les nouvelles espèces de plante que j'ai découvertes sur le chemin. J'avais un livre détaillant tous les ingrédients alchimiques de Bordeciel, mais les Impériaux l'ont confisqué à Helgen – il faudra que je m'en procure un équivalent, maintenant que je suis dans une vraie ville comprenant probablement une librairie. La fille pose le baquet dans un coin de la pièce ; je la remercie et elle prend congé.

Mine de rien, entre la longue marche depuis Rivebois et la montée jusqu'aux portes de Blancherive, je ne suis plus très fraîche ; c'est un plaisir que de voir l'eau devenir grisâtre et ma peau retrouver sa teinte naturelle. J'enfile avec plaisir une robe beige lacée sur le devant que m'a offerte Camilla et détache mes cheveux.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'habituer à sortir en cheveux, comme on dit chez moi : sans chapeau, sans coiffure, sans… rien. Juste des cheveux. Si je faisais ça à l'école, on me demanderait de retourner me coiffer sur-le-champ, et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je laisse mes cheveux libres : pour éloigner les soupçons. Dans l'Archipel de l'Automne, seuls ceux qui partent combattre ne font rien à leurs cheveux – et encore : ils ne les laissent pas retomber autour de leur visage mais les coiffent vers l'arrière. C'est une coiffure de guerre, et il est très révélateur que tous les Thalmor en poste dans l'Empire l'arborent, même maintenant que le Traité de l'Or Blanc a supposément amené la paix.  
>Les mœurs brétonnes sont très inspirées de celles de nos ancêtres altmeri, et c'est encore plus vrai à l'école, puisque nous sommes affiliés...<br>Hm. Bref. Mes cheveux ont toujours été attachés, tressés, torsadés en motifs complexes. Voir des mèches brunes frôler mes joues quand je me déplace me met mal à l'aise. Pour faire une analogie, c'est comme si vous sortiez vêtue d'une robe si décolletée qu'on voyait le début de votre poitrine : même si c'était l'usage dans la région où vous voyagez, vous vous sentiriez gênée.

Il faut ce qu'il faut, cependant, alors j'essaie d'oublier l'inconfortable absence de multiples barrettes et pinces sur ma tête pour me concentrer sur mon sac. Qu'est-ce que j'emmène au palais ? Je serai peut-être fouillée, donc rien de compromettant – pas mes journaux d'alchimie ni de mathématiques, qui contiennent des références à des connaissances un peu trop approfondies pour une simple guérisseuse vagabonde. Certainement pas le médaillon que je portais à Helgen et que j'ai laissé au fond du sac depuis : si le Jarl est du côté de l'Empire et qu'il transmet une description de l'objet, je suis morte et enterrée. La pierre trouvée dans le Tertre ainsi que la copie du texte sur le Mur, oui, je pourrai peut-être obtenir des explications. Pas la feuille de lin, plus large, que j'ai frottée pour obtenir un négatif grandeur nature de _Fus _: s'arranger pour obtenir les proportions exactes d'une rune est une habitude de mathématicien que je préfère dissimuler.

J'imagine que je peux conserver mes potions et mes ingrédients ainsi que tous les petits objets précieux que je ne tiens pas à perdre : gemmes spirituelles, parchemins de sort, bourse d'or…

Je passe le sac sur mes épaules, avale une galette de légumes et quitte l'auberge.

L'avantage de cette ville, c'est qu'on aurait du mal à se perdre : le château qui la surplombe est le meilleur point de repère qui soit. Je me faufile entre les marchants rangeant leurs étals pour la nuit et monte les escaliers vers le fort. La ville est jolie, une eau claire coule dans les petites rigoles creusées autour des marches. Je ne comprends pas vraiment la présence du grand arbre malade au centre du quartier sur lequel je débouche ; ses branches décharnées et l'ombre qu'il projette ont de quoi effrayer les superstitieux (la majorité des Nordiques, donc).

- Madame, vous n'auriez pas une petite pièce ?

Une fillette est assise sur un banc – une mendiante. Ses vêtements rapiécés s'accordent étrangement bien avec l'arbre malade au-dessus d'elle. Elle me fixe de ses yeux clairs, tremblante dans sa robe trop légère pour la saison.

Oh Alsiel, je ne peux pas la laisser là et passer mon chemin. J'y arrive quand les mendiants sont adultes, quand ils m'insultent au passage, quand je leur propose de les soigner et qu'ils me crachent au visage, mais elle ?... Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Je me penche jusqu'à être à son niveau.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Lu… Lucia.

- C'est un joli prénom. Dis-moi, Lucia, pourquoi mendies-tu ?

Elle rougit, détourne le regard, visiblement gênée. N'a-t-elle pas de famille qui pourrait la prendre en charge ? Qui jetterait une fillette dehors alors que l'hiver arrive ?

- C'est… C'est ce que Brenuin m'a dit de faire. C'est le seul à avoir été gentil avec moi depuis que… depuis que Maman… est morte. Mon oncle et ma tante sont venus à la ferme et m'ont jetée dehors…

Un défilé d'insultes en altmeri me passe par la tête. _Jetée dehors _? Par son oncle et sa tante ? En plein mois de _Soufflegivre _?

- Alors je suis venue ici mais… mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Oh Alsiel, la pauvre petite est en train de pleurer. Elle blottit sa tête dans ses mains et gémit :

- Elle me manque tellement !

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je ne peux pas, physiquement pas laisser faire ça. Je _sais _que c'est la guerre, que les gens meurent, que je ne suis pas capable d'aider tous les orphelins du monde, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer. Je récupère ma bourse, en sors une dizaine de pièces d'or et une galette de légumes, et les mets dans les mains de la fillette. Elle lève de grands yeux brillants vers moi (c'est une Impériale, je le réalise maintenant que je peux voir son visage de près) et sa bouche commence à s'ouvrir comme pour me remercier. Ça me rend malade – on ne devrait pas se voir remercié pour ce qui n'est que de la _décence_. Quels monstres pourraient laisser une fillette dormir dehors ?

- Inutile de me remercier. Ecoute, j'ai quelque chose à faire mais je veux que tu ailles à l'auberge de la Jument Pavoisée et que tu dises que tu viens de la part de Mathilde, la guérisseuse. Demande à Hulda de te montrer ma chambre et dis-lui de te faire monter de l'eau chaude pour que tu puisses prendre un bain. Donne-lui un septim, pas plus. Il y a un bol de savon sur la table. Tu te souviendras de ça ?

Elle hoche la tête précipitamment comme si elle ne pouvait croire son bonheur – par l'Art, je ne lui ai pas offert un trésor, juste une chambre et un bain ! On dirait que personne ne s'est montré gentil avec elle depuis…

… Ah. C'est probablement le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Personne sauf ce Brenuin. On ne peut pas dire que ses conseils soient les meilleurs du monde, mais au moins lui a cherché à aider la fillette. C'est probablement un mendiant aussi, d'ailleurs. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu.

- Alors je te verrai tout à l'heure.

Je lui caresse les cheveux et reprends ma route, un sourire aussi gentil que possible aux lèvres et une boule de fureur enragée dans la poitrine.

Personne. Pas. Une. Seule. Personne. Dans cette ville relativement prospère, n'a pu faire une petite place à une _gosse_. Ce n'est pas comme si elle prenait beaucoup de place ! C'est une _fillette_, elle a tout au plus douze ans et ils la laissent _geler dehors _? N'y a-t-il pas de temples, dans cette ville ? Comprenez-moi bien, je déteste les Aedra mais leurs disciples ne sont-ils pas fiers de leur abnégation et de leur générosité ?  
>Alors pourquoi, par le Calcul, y a-t-il une fillette en train de geler au beau milieu d'un quartier résidentiel ?<p>

J'attends d'être au milieu des escaliers menant au château pour m'arrêter. Il faut que je me calme : dans l'état où je suis, je risque d'insulter (très poliment, à la façon altmeri, mais insulter quand même) le Jarl et sa cour d'incapables. Ça me ferait beaucoup de bien, mais ça n'arrangerait pas mes affaires, ni celles de Lucia, d'ailleurs.

Inspire. Expire. Visualise le système digestif et les étapes d'un empoisonnement au venin de guêpe. Inspire. Tu peux faire quelque chose pour cette enfant, pour tous les enfants, alors canalise ta colère dans quelque chose de productif. La primitive du logarithme népérien de x est x fois le logarithme népérien de x, le tout moins x. Si une matrice M est diagonalisable, alors il existe une matrice inversible P telle que D = PMP^-1 est diagonale.

Ça va mieux.

Je serre légèrement les poings, un signe de paix universel chez les mages (si un mage vous montre ses paumes, ce n'est pas un signe d'apaisement, ça veut dire qu'il vise pour vous envoyer une boule de feu en pleine figure). Le château n'est plus qu'à quelques marches.

Je rajuste mon sac et reprends la montée.

* * *

><p>Le passage avec Lucia n'était pas prévu du tout mais il s'est comme imposé durant l'écriture et je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'écrire (quelque chose qui m'arrive très souvent, ça, d'avoir des passages qui ordonnent d'être écrits). Et puis franchement, pourquoi a-t-on une gamine mendiant dehors alors qu'il y a un temple juste à côté ? Les prêtres ne peuvent pas la prendre comme novice ? Et les honorables Compagnons à deux volées d'escaliers de là, ils passent devant elle pour aller faire leurs missions et ça ne les choque pas plus que ça ?<p>

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas pire que Sofie, mon trophée personnel de la chose la plus dérangeante dans Skyrim : une gamine abandonnée vendant des fleurs dans la ville la plus froide du pays. C'est triste à pleurer.

Vous connaissez la chanson, l'auteur aime les reviews, l'auteur aime aussi les follows/favourites, l'auteur aime les hypothèses de lecteur si vous en avez, et l'auteur écrit aussi une fanfiction Naruto si vous suivez ce fandom, donc n'hésitez pas à aller la lire ! Bonne soirée à tous et joyeuse année 2015 !


	5. A la cour du Jarl

Ah, Mathilde. C'est la première fois que j'écris un personnage si ouvertement lâche et c'est très drôle - moins de gloire, d'honneur et de descriptions à hyperboles, mais beaucoup plus d'occasions de faire de l'humour, je trouve.

Il y a une référence à des ouvrages très connus de fantasy burlesque, dites-moi si vous la trouvez (Noxae, je compte sur toi ! è.é).

Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La capitale d'une châtellerie ? Laissez-moi rire. On entre dans ce château comme dans un moulin.<br>J'en veux pour preuve que les gardes me jettent à peine un coup d'œil quand je franchis les portes de Fort-Dragon. C'est assez inquiétant. Ce pays n'est-il pas censé être en guerre civile ? Le Jarl de Blancherive n'est-il pas supposément indécis quant au camp qu'il choisira ? Il serait si aisé pour l'un des deux partis de le rendre _indisponible _pour placer sur le trône un candidat plus favorable…

Mais peut-être que je pense en Brétonne et que les humains n'ont même pas réfléchi à ça.  
>D'un côté, le Thalmor conseille l'Empire et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils n'aient pas envisagé cette solution. Un assassinat discret du jarl encombrant, ou peut-être un empoisonnement qui laissera croire qu'il est mort d'une maladie… Cela épargnerait tellement de vies. Contrairement à ce que les humains croient, le Thalmor tient beaucoup à la vie (surtout à celles des soldats qu'il envoie combattre). Peut-être mettront-ils cette méthode en application bientôt ? A moins que des accords secrets ne lient le Jarl à l'Empire et le protège des manigances du Domaine. Je frissonne, mal à l'aise. Si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en assez bons termes pour que l'Empire envoie à Balgruuf une liste des personnes recherchées. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que ma fuite s'achève ici, à peine deux mois après mon entrée en Bordeciel.<p>

Par chance, il y a peu de monde autour du Jarl. Je prends mon air le plus innocent et rajuste ma robe.

Oh oh. Pourquoi cette Dunmer armée fonce-t-elle vers moi avec un air méchant ?

- Que signifie cette interruption ? Le Jarl Balgruuf ne reçoit aucun visiteur !

Voilà donc pourquoi il y avait aussi peu de monde. Bon. Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire.

- C'est Gerdur qui m'envoie, je réponds avec mon air le plus sincère en essayant de ne pas regarder son épée tirée (en Haute-Roche, ce serait considéré comme un impardonnable affront). Rivebois est en danger.

La Mer ne me lâche pas des yeux.

- Je vois. En tant qu'huscarl, ma tâche est de protéger le Jarl et ses gens de toute menace. Maintenant, expliquez-vous, vous avez toute mon attention.

J'ai envie de lui dire que mon message est destiné au Jarl et à personne d'autre, mais son épée a l'air drôlement affûtée et je ne veux vraiment, vraiment pas me la mettre à dos. Hourra moi et mon courage à toute épreuve.

- Gerdur pense que le dragon qui a détruit Helgen a fait son nid près de Rivebois. La ville est en bois et n'a pas de soldats pour la protéger. Elle craint qu'il ne soit facile à un dragon de la détruire.

- C'est une nouvelle très inquiétante, admet-elle. Venez, je vais vous conduire auprès du Jarl.

Elle rengaine son arme et marche vers le trône.

Le Jarl Balgruuf le Grand (merci Hulda pour ces détails utiles) appartient à ces hommes qui seraient majestueux vêtus d'une tunique de jute, accompagnés d'une horde de mendiants et soûls comme des cochons. Alors assis sur son trône dans des vêtements luxueux, inutile de préciser qu'il éclipse toute l'assistance.

Mais ça, c'est avant qu'il commence à parler d'une voix profonde et chargée d'autorité. Là, ce n'est pas simplement l'assistance qui est éclipsée, mais toute la majestueuse salle, jusqu'au crâne de dragon suspendu au-dessus de son trône.

Oh Raven, faites qu'il ne _soit pas _à la solde des Impériaux. Je ne veux vraiment pas me mettre un homme pareil à dos.

- Rivebois serait en danger ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Non ce n'est pas moi, pitié, je n'ai rien fait, ne me regardez pas comme ça je _n'ai pas _brûlé Helgen…

Hm. Pardon. Oui, il suffit qu'un comte me fasse les gros yeux pour que je baisse la tête et commence à paniquer, je sais. Comme quoi, survivre une rencontre avec un mort-vivant n'est pas suffisant pour devenir courageuse.

- Un dragon a détruit Helgen et Gerdur craint que ce soit bientôt le tour de Rivebois, je résume rapidement.

- Ah, Gerdur ! Une femme honnête. On peut la croire sur parole. Alors, Proventus, dit-il en se tournant vers un Impérial debout à ses côtés, devons-nous continuer à croire en la solidité de nos murs ? Contre un dragon ?

- Monseigneur, intervient la Dunmer, nous devrions envoyer des troupes à Rivebois sur-le-champ ! Si le dragon rôde dans ces montagnes, le danger est imminent.

- Monseigneur, réplique Proventus, le Jarl d'Epervine risque de considérer cette manœuvre comme une menace directe contre son territoire. Il pensera que nous avons rejoint Ulfric et que nous allons l'attaquer. Nous ne devrions pas…

Ça me paraît tout à fait sensé mais visiblement, sa remarque ne plaît pas à Balgruuf.

- Assez ! rugit le Jarl. Je ne resterai pas à ne rien faire pendant qu'un dragon dévaste ma châtellerie et massacre mon peuple ! Irileth, envoyez sans attendre un détachement à Rivebois.

- Oui, mon Jarl.

Irileth la Dunmer, un, Proventus l'Impérial, zéro. On dirait une version simplifiée des intrigues de cour de Haute-Roche, je me croirais presque chez moi.

… _Certes_, le moment est mal choisi pour faire de l'humour, mais je fais ce que je peux pour alléger la tension. On voit bien que ce n'est pas _vous _qui faites face à un géant Nordique ceint d'une couronne d'or.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, le devoir m'appelle, déclare le chambellan en faisant une légère courbette.

- Il vaudrait mieux, oui…

Ouille. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place du pauvre Impérial.

Non non non pourquoi _me _regarde-t-il ?

Ah. Ah, il a l'air relativement content. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'avoir peur de mon ombre. Après tout, je n'ai toujours pas vu de Thalmor dans la ville – pas même un seul Altmer… Quoique, attendez, il y en avait un au marché en train de ranger son étal. Mais je doute qu'un Altmer exilé vendant ses marchandises en Bordeciel soit un bon candidat pour le Thalmor.

Bref, il n'est _probablement _pas au courant de mon… euh… statut dans l'Empire, je suis sauve.

- Vous m'avez trouvé de votre propre initiative. Vous avez rendu un grand service à Blancherive et je ne l'oublierai pas. Si vous désirez une arme ou une armure de la Forgeciel, je me ferai un plaisir de vous l'offrir.

Alors, l'armure et l'arme, c'est non (_Forgeciel _? Le nom me dit quelque chose, mais quoi ?). Loin de moi, cependant, l'idée de refuser une offre aussi gracieuse.

- A vrai dire, mon Jarl, je suis une guérisseuse et je cherche toujours à augmenter mes connaissances. Si votre mage pouvait me laisser accès à quelques-uns de ses livres, cela me comblerait plus que tous les présents du monde.

- Voilà qui est joliment tourné ! s'amuse le noble. Irileth va vous conduire à Farengar.

- Avant cela, Monseigneur, puis-je vous demander autre chose ?

- Une requête, hein ? Allez-y.

- Gerdur a envoyé un homme vous voir, peu après Helgen. Son nom est Rodrig et nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis.

Le Jarl semble réfléchir un instant. Son regard croise celui de la Dunmer qui secoue la tête.

- Il n'y a rien eu de notre côté non plus. J'enverrai mes regrets à Gerdur et à la famille du garçon.

La nouvelle me porte un coup au moral, je dois bien l'avouer. Tout le monde à Rivebois s'y attendait – j'ai vu l'air sombre de Sven : Rodrig était son neveu – mais ça ne rend pas la chose plus plaisante.

Tête basse, je remercie le Jarl et suis sa huscarl jusqu'à une petite pièce sur le côté de la salle du trône.

Voir une Dunmer protégeant un Nordique m'a un peu surprise, c'est vrai. Après tout, Morrowind et Bordeciel partagent une relation pour le moins tendue, et l'orgueil des Dunmers rend difficile à imaginer que l'un d'eux se mettrait volontairement au service d'un humain ; or la loyauté d'Irileth n'a pas l'air feinte.

Mais cette surprise n'est rien face à celle que je ressens en voyant le visage clairement nordique du mage de cour.  
>Certes, certes, la magie est à tout le monde et si les Nordiques veulent s'y former, grand bien leur fasse, mais vous devez admettre que ce n'est pas courant. Qu'en plus l'homme ait suffisamment progressé dans ses études pour être le mage officiel d'une châtellerie, voilà qui m'impressionne. Il est vêtu d'une longue robe à capuchon violette que je n'ai jamais vue sur aucun mage en Haute-Roche, et se tient assis devant une large table sur laquelle s'étale une carte de Bordeciel.<p>

- Farengar !

L'homme relève la tête.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Irileth ? Je suis assez occupé.

- Farengar, je vous présente… Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Mathilde, je réponds simplement.

- Mathilde. Elle voudrait avoir accès à votre bibliothèque

- Pardon ? Allons, Irileth, je n'ai rien contre cette jeune personne, mais certains de mes ouvrages sont trop précieux pour être manipulés par des mains inexpérimentées…

- C'est un ordre de Balgruuf, Farengar.

Et la huscarl me plante là pour repartir dans la salle du trône.

… Joie.

Le mage et moi nous regardons en chiens de faïence. J'ai très envie de lui faire ravaler sa langue et quelques dents avec (_mains inexpérimentées _? Pour qui cet humain se prend-il ? J'ai étudié des livres infiniment plus précieux que tout ce que doit contenir sa pathétique bibliothèque !) mais je doute que la reconnaissance du Jarl aille jusque-là, même si je promets de rabibocher son mage après. Quant à lui, j'ignore ce qui lui passe par l'esprit mais ça ne doit pas être plus aimable.

Je fouille la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait me permettre de prouver ma compétence à ce Farengar – un livre que j'ai déjà lu, un objet enchanté…  
>Au lieu de ça, c'est sur un bibelot nettement plus brillant que mon regard se pose.<p>

_C'est lui. _Le client fasciné par les dragons de Lucan – _bien sûr_, ça devait être un mage, il n'y a que nous pour faire preuve de cette curiosité déraisonnable envers des monstres qui pourraient nous arracher la tête d'un claquement de mâchoires. C'est lui : la Griffe d'Or brille sur sa table, à côté d'une gemme spirituelle superbe mais dont l'éclat paraît bien terne, comparé à l'ancien artefact. J'avais pensé à demander à Lucan l'identité de son client, mais entre mon brusque coup de colère, la confession inattendue d'Orgnar et mon départ de Rivebois, j'ai complètement oublié.  
>(Maintenant que j'y pense, cela explique aussi le courrier à cheval qui m'est passé devant à fond de train sur le chemin entre Rivebois et Blancherive : il avait dû être engagé par Lucan pour amener la babiole au mage aussi vite que possible. J'hésite à exiger des réparations de Lucan pour avoir failli me faire écraser par un cavalier fou.)<p>

- Une belle chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Le mage a remarqué l'attention que je porte à son acquisition. Il la caresse du bout des doigts, fasciné. Je ne peux que lui donner raison : c'est un très bel objet que cette griffe brillante, et maintenant que les dragons sont de retour, on ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner en songeant aux superbes et dangereuses créatures qui l'ont inspirée.

- Magnifique, j'admets.

- Les dragons sont des êtres fascinants. Les gens du commun ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qui est la nôtre, de vivre à l'époque du retour des _dov_.

Eh bien, j'espère qu'il ne tient pas de tels propos quand il va faire ses courses sur la place du marché...  
>Une seconde. <em>Dov <em>?

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous parlez le draconique ?

- Je me suis fait un devoir d'apprendre la langue depuis que les nouvelles d'Helgen nous sont parvenues, bien sûr.

Il a le don de donner l'impression à son interlocuteur que c'était une question _tellement évidente, il faut être stupide pour la poser… _Et moi qui croyais que c'était un privilège des Altmers et de certains Brétons. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important ; non, ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai face à moi un homme qui parle le draconique et qui, si j'ai bien compris, possède un manuel ou un instructeur pour le lui enseigner, deux choses dont j'ai un besoin urgent.

(_Fus_, chante au fond de moi la voix qui ne me quitte plus, un chant rauque et sauvage qui va contre ma nature même et que je n'arrive pourtant pas à ignorer.)

- Je suis moi-même intéressée par les dragons, je commence en prenant ma voix la plus humble. Si vous possédiez un ouvrage permettant d'apprendre leur langue, je prendrais grand plaisir à le consulter.

- Vraiment ? Comme c'est intéressant. Cependant, de tels livres ne sont pas aisés à se procurer et il serait si tentant pour une personne… mal intentionnée, de s'en emparer… Non que je doute de votre honnêteté, bien entendu.

Ha. Ha. Nous avons là un comique, il semblerait.

- Le Jarl Balgruuf pourra se porter garant du désir strictement académique de mon intérêt pour les dragons, je réponds en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens – _ton employeur m'a autorisée à venir consulter ta bibliothèque, tu as reçu un ordre d'un supérieur hiérarchique._

Sans surprise, il ne se laisse pas démonter. Même le plus pathétique des mages de village est relativement à l'aise dans les joutes verbales. A fortiori un mage de cour.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas. Je suis sûr que Balgruuf considérera comme très généreux de ma part de vous montrer quelques-uns de mes vieux ouvrages – quant à mes acquisitions les plus récentes, eh bien, le Jarl ne vient pas souvent s'en enquérir. A vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'il sache que je les possède…

Et il me fixe à nouveau.

C'est… assez décevant, je dois dire. Du chantage, bien sûr, je m'y attendais, mais il aurait pu tourner ça de manière tellement plus élégante…

Mais je digresse. Il a raison, évidemment : Balgruuf ne se tient pas informé de ses achats, donc s'il s'est procuré des manuels de draconique récemment, le Jarl n'est pas au courant. Si je demande à les consulter et que Farengar répond que quoi, des manuels de langue draconique ? Non, il n'en a jamais acheté, il n'a que ces vieux livres, vous savez, mon Jarl, ceux que vous avez lus il y a trois ans… ce sera sa parole contre la mienne. Entre son frère de race et mage de sa cour, et une Brétonne dont le seul intérêt est de porter un message de Gerdur, qui Balgruuf choisira-t-il ? Vous le devinerez sans problèmes.

Donc il faut que j'offre quelque chose au mage lui-même si je veux qu'il m'autorise à prendre connaissance de ses livres les plus intéressants. Inutile de sortir tout mon attirail rhétorique, le Nordique est visiblement un… eh bien, un Nordique, donc pas si versé que ça dans l'art des mots, tout mage qu'il soit. Je me penche sur sa table.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Il sourit, le damné vermisseau dans sa robe violette avec son capuchon ridicule.  
>Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis <em>pour <em>le capuchon qui laisse le visage dans l'ombre – ça a un petit effet dramatique qui marche à merveille pour impressionner le commun – mais quand pas quand le capuchon est violet avec une bordure jaune. Là, c'est juste une faute de goût impardonnable. Violet et jaune ? Cet homme connaît-il la théorie des couleurs contradictoires ?

Il ne semble pas perturbé par mon examen ostentatoire de sa tenue vestimentaire.

- Afin de poursuivre mes recherches sur ces dragons et ces… rumeurs de dragons, j'ai besoin d'une pierre très particulière, une carte des tombes de dragons en Bordeciel. J'ai récemment appris son emplacement et j'aurais besoin que vous alliez me la récupérer.

Pour qui me prend-il ?

- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je ne suis pas un courrier, dis-je avec un sourire sec.

Le mage a l'air surpris, puis se reprend.

- Enfin, quand je dis chercher… Il s'agit plutôt d'explorer de dangereuses ruines à la recherche d'une tablette ancienne qui pourrait aussi bien se trouver ailleurs.

_Ruines _? _Dangereuses _ruines ? Ha, ha, ha. Désolée mais c'est non. Tant pis, j'irai trouver des explications sur _Fus _et la mystérieuse pierre du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées plus tard…

Attendez.

Une tablette ancienne. Dangereuses ruines. Carte des cimetières de dragons. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas…

Non, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai, hein ?

- Et où se trouve cette… tablette ? je demande avec mon air le plus hautain.

- Dans le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, un superbe vestige de l'ère draconique. Vous le trouverez près de Rivebois, un petit village piteux à quelques kilomètres au sud d'ici.

Par le Calcul, c'est vraiment ça. La pierre dans mon sac semble soudain peser bien plus qu'un simple kilogramme. Je remercie tous mes instructeurs pour m'avoir appris à garder un visage relativement neutre quelles que soient les circonstances.

Il va falloir jouer finement. Heureusement, le Nordique ne devrait pas être un adversaire trop difficile.

- Cela semble dangereux, je commence. J'ignore ce que vous imaginez mais je ne suis pas une mercenaire sans cervelle. Je tiens à ma vie. Si vous voulez me convaincre de vous trouver cette tablette, il va falloir être un peu plus précis quant à vos _sources_.

Parce que mine de rien, je suis curieuse de savoir comment le Nordique a bien pu découvrir le lieu de repos de cette _carte_. Je le vois grimacer.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir révéler ce genre de détails.

Oh oh. Tu es à moi, mon petit. Je prends mon air le plus indigné.

- Laissez-moi récapituler : vous voulez que je risque ma vie pour vous procurer un artefact ancien d'une valeur inestimable et vous refusez de me dire _comment _vous savez qu'il se trouve là-bas ? Et si votre informateur n'est pas fiable et que l'objet n'a jamais existé ? Et si je tombe dans un piège ? Je refuse catégoriquement d'être victime de vos manigances !

- Je peux vous assurer que mes sources sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus fiables…

_Ne les laisse jamais continuer, ma fille. Attaque pendant qu'ils sont déstabilisés_. Le souvenir est doux-amer et je le repousse rapidement pour continuer la joute.

- En l'absence d'informations supplémentaires, permettez-moi d'en douter. Si vous voulez que je me jette dans la gueule du loup ainsi, il va falloir des arguments plus _convaincants_.

Il me lance un regard dégoûté.

- Vous êtes bien une mercenaire. Très bien, vous aurez de l'or, si c'est ce qu'il vous faut. Maintenant partez, et ne revenez qu'avec cette tablette.

Je me sens presque ronronner.

- De l'or ? Allons, allons. Nous sommes partis sur de bien mauvaises bases. Je n'ai que faire de l'or.

Je croise les doigts derrière mon dos en disant ça. C'est très facile de dire qu'on se fiche de l'or, jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve dehors en pleine nuit, le ventre vide et sans un sou pour y remédier. _Ah, Cyrodiil_, _que de merveilleux souvenirs je garderai de mon voyage à travers tes terres._

- En revanche, la _connaissance_…

Je marque une pause pour laisser l'homme réfléchir et, accessoirement, pour décider ce que je vais exiger. Un sort d'Illusion, clairement – n'y a-t-il pas des sorts qui calment les adversaires ? Voilà qui me plairait beaucoup plus que la Furie. Un manuel de langue draconique, bien sûr, et peut-être un livre d'histoire sur la disparition des dragons ?

- Que voulez-vous ? demande-t-il à contrecœur.

Le renversement de rôles est ironique.

- Quels sorts possédez-vous ?

Il désigne de la main une large vitrine dans laquelle les livres de sort sont empilés par école. La Destruction l'emporte, bien entendu, mais sa collection de Conjuration n'est pas mince non plus – je retiens une moue méprisante. La Guérison n'occupe pas une part très large et je ne me penche même pas dessus : je doute franchement qu'un mage de Bordeciel ait quoi que ce soit à m'apprendre en la matière.

L'Illusion est l'école la moins représentée. En sus du traditionnel Clairvoyance, le mage ne propose que trois sorts, en un seul exemplaire chacun : la Furie, un sort de Calme, et un autre nommé Silence qui me surprend un peu : que fait-il parmi l'Illusion ? Il me fait envie, je dois bien l'avouer ; quand on ne peut pas affronter les problèmes, mieux vaut les éviter, et étouffer magiquement le bruit des pas ou de la respiration doit être d'une aide certaine.

Pour être sûre d'obtenir tout ce que je veux, je lance les enchères très haut, consciente que le mage ne peut pas rompre la négociation aussi aisément qu'un marchand dans une foire :

- Il me faudra ce sort de Rune de Feu, l'Invocation de Familier (je frissonne de dégoût), un manuel de draconique, bien sûr, les sorts de Calme et de Silence que vous avez là, ainsi que deux gemmes spirituelles mineures… et un livre sur la Guerre Draconique, évidemment.

Il me fixe, les yeux écarquillés. Je lui décoche un sourire venimeux.

- Le tout sur-le-champ.

Il s'étouffe à moitié. J'espère un instant le voir tomber raide mort, mais les vœux des hérétiques ne sont pas exaucés, apparemment.

- Êtes-vous _folle_, Brétonne ?

De mon point de vue, _je _suis parfaitement sensée et quiconque n'appartenant pas à l'école est fou, mais j'imagine que son opinion à lui doit différer. Maintenant que les mises sont en place, il est temps de passer au jeu lui-même : le marchandage.

Enfin quelque chose que je maîtrise.

* * *

><p>Quelques instants plus tard, Farengar réalise qu'il est peut-être un gros poisson dans la petite mare qu'est Blancherive, avec son peuple de Nordiques honnêtes et peu bavards, mais que dans la grande mer de Tamriel, il n'est franchement pas à la hauteur. Vous voulez économiser cinq septims sur votre sac de farine à deux septims ? Faites appel à un Bréton. Plus efficaces que les Impériaux, nettement plus fourbes, et deux fois plus chers.<br>L'homme marchande comme quelqu'un qui a l'habitude que ses interlocuteurs baissent la tête quand il leur annonce qu'il est mage ; alors évidemment, face à une fille de Haute-Roche, ses arguments sont navrants. Quoi, tu es mage ? Bravo, moi aussi. Mage à la cour d'un Jarl ? J'ai soigné un comte, une fois, et j'ai reçu une lettre de félicitations d'un roi pour mes travaux en mathématiques (bon, plus probablement une lettre rédigée par un sous-fifre et signée par le roi, mais c'est l'intention qui compte). Tu me fais les gros yeux en me disant que mes exigences sont insensées ? Désolée mais je viens de survivre avec un entretien avec ton Jarl ; en comparaison, tu ne vaux pas tripette.

Je m'en sors avec tout ce que je voulais vraiment sur-le-champ, plus une bourse de trois cents pièces d'or quand j'amènerai la Pierre. Le regard que Farengar me jette est quelque part entre l'envie de meurtre et la révérence. _Observe et apprends, Nordique_. Je suis peut-être au-delà du pathétique quand il s'agit de se battre mais marchander, ça, je sais faire – quand on grandit à Daguefilante, on finit dur en affaires ou ruiné, point.

- Je me tranche la gorge, sachez-le, crache le mage en me donnant les livres promis. Si vous ne ramenez pas cette Pierre, je réanimerai votre cadavre chaque jour jusqu'à ma mort pour que vous ne trouviez pas le repos.

… Oh bon sang je vais l'étrangler.

Non, El… _Mathilde_, du calme. Il n'a pas grandi à l'école, il ne réalise pas l'énorme tabou que nous plaçons sur la nécromancie, ni le faux pas immense que c'est, de suggérer que l'un d'entre nous va mourir. Il ne peut pas comprendre. Il ne pensait pas à mal. Enfin si, il pensait à mal, mais pas à ce point.

Inspire, expire. Le nombre de racines d'un polynôme est inférieur ou égal à son degré, sauf dans le cas du polynôme nul qui a un nombre de racines infini. La notion de continuité dans l'espace à deux dimensions n'est pas prolongeable directement dans l'espace à trois dimensions.  
>La colère s'éteint doucement dans mon ventre.<p>

Je range les livres dans mon sac et sens la pierre froide sous mes doigts. J'aurais aimé la garder mais vu le tour que je vais lui jouer, je doute que Farengar me laisse la consulter à l'avenir. Tant pis, j'irai à la librairie si j'ai besoin d'apprendre autre chose. Il me faudra payer mes livres, mais au moins le vendeur ne me demandera que de l'or, pas des artefacts anciens perdus dans des ruines grouillant de draugr.  
>De toute façon, j'ai frotté une feuille de lin contre la surface de la Pierre, donc j'ai déjà la carte en ma possession. Ça me permettra de savoir quels lieux éviter. (Parce que soyons sérieux : des tombes de dragons ? Alors que le monstre d'Helgen est probablement sorti de l'une d'elles ? Je laisse ça aux aventuriers et aux fous, ces deux catégories qui si souvent se chevauchent.)<p>

- Trois cents pièces d'or, vous avez dit ? je demande innocemment.

- Si vous voulez encore augmenter la somme, vous pouvez partir, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tenez.

Et je pose la Pierre sur sa table.

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un Nordique pouvait attendre cette teinte de rouge violacé.

* * *

><p>L'Impériale repose la petite bouteille de verre sur son établi.<p>

- Vous êtes acceptée, me dit-elle. Cinq cents septims par mois.

- Cinq cents cinquante, je réplique instinctivement.

Elle me jette un regard ferme.

- Pardon. Un réflexe.

- Vous pourrez dormir sur la couchette dans l'atelier. Les repas seront à votre charge, ainsi que tout matériel alchimique qui ne sera pas utilisé pour le Chaudron. Voulez-vous un contrat écrit ?

Je pèse un instant le pour et le contre. Un contrat écrit, c'est une trace pouvant potentiellement mener jusqu'à moi. D'un autre côté, les alchimistes sont légion en Tamriel et ce n'est pas un indice suffisant pour me retrouver.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'accepte finalement.

- Parfait. Ce sera un plaisir de travailler avec vous, Mathilde.

- De même, Arcadia.

* * *

><p>Il <em>n'y a pas <em>de librairie.

Non, laissez-moi reformuler : le mage de la cour est le seul à posséder une bibliothèque.

Il n'y a pas de magasin de livres.

Quiconque veut consulter des ouvrages doit déposer une demande auprès du mage de la ville ou se les faire prêter par des particuliers.

Il _n'y a pas de librairies _!

Je déteste ce pays.

* * *

><p>Savez-vous ce qu'il y a dans le prochain chapitre ? Des dragons. Enfin, un dragon, l'inoubliable Mirmulnir. Et après ça, on entrera vraiment dans le vif de l'histoire, promis.<p>

N'hésitez pas à reviewer !


	6. Blancherive

Pas beaucoup d'humour, dans ce chapitre (dommage parce qu'on a bien besoin de rire).

Sinon, précision : j'installe régulièrement des mods sur ma partie et quand certains me plaisent beaucoup, je les intègre à la fiction, donc ne soyez pas surpris si certains détails diffèrent de la version originale du jeu !  
>Deux mods apparaissent dans ce chapitre : le dictionnaire draconique et le Compendium alchimique.<p>

* * *

><p>Soirétoile. L'hiver est là – l'hiver de Bordeciel, dur et froid et neigeux. Blancherive est au cœur des terres, loin de la mer qui pourrait adoucir son climat ; malgré mes fourrures, j'ai bien du mal à avoir chaud.<p>

L'homme me tire la manche.

- Allez, de la bière argonienne !

- Vous avez besoin de vêtements et de nourriture, Brenuin, _pas _de bière !

- Eh, l'alcool réchauffe, déclare le mendiant en me jetant le regard intéressé de celui qui veut obtenir quelque chose.

- Non, l'alcool ne réchauffe pas, au contraire. Il vous en donne l'impression, c'est tout.

- Elles ne s'en rendront même pas compte ! Qu'est-ce que la vieille Hulda en a à faire ? Elle a des étagères pleines de bouteilles !

- C'est non, Brenuin. Et maintenant, prenez ça.

- Encore de la soupe ? J'en ai marre de la soupe…

Le mendiant s'éloigne en ronchonnant. Je soupire, découragée. J'essaie de l'aider mais il ne me facilite pas la tâche. Si ce n'était pour Lucia et la gentillesse dont il a fait preuve envers elle, je crois que j'aurais abandonné depuis bien longtemps, températures négatives ou pas.

Je resserre mon écharpe et reprends la route vers le Chaudron.

Je me faufile dans la boutique et referme la porte immédiatement. Arcadia est moins sensible que moi au froid hivernal, après vingt ans dans ce pays, mais elle n'a pas non plus la résistance innée des Nordiques : nous sommes tombées d'accord pour préserver autant que possible la chaleur du poêle.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez. Cet imbécile ne pense qu'à boire ce qu'il parvient à extorquer aux passants, me dit-elle quand j'entre.

Je pose mon écharpe et ma lourde cape derrière le comptoir.

- Il a été bon pour Lucia. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le retrouve gelé dans une rue pendant une partie de cache-cache.

Arcadia secoue la tête, désapprobatrice.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi vous tenez tellement à cette fille. C'est la guerre, il y a des orphelins partout…

- Je ne désire pas en parler, Arcadia.

Mon ton est sec, ma voix aussi froide que le vent qui souffle contre la porte. L'alchimiste continue silencieusement ses comptes. Nous nous entendons bien, en général, mais ce qu'elle appelle mon « bon cœur » est la pomme de discorde entre nous : elle pense que la vermine des bas-fonds va me saigner à blanc alors que je ne parviens pas à comprendre comment on peut laisser une enfant dehors dans l'hiver de Bordeciel.  
>Vous savez, Blancherive est la deuxième ville la plus froide, durant cette saison, derrière Vendeaume, capitale de la rébellion Sombrage. Son climat plus doux durant le printemps devient alors cruel, glacial, et une nuit sans abri vous tue plus sûrement qu'un poignard entre les côtes. Lors de ma deuxième semaine ici, alors que je montais à Fort-Dragon chercher des sels de feu chez Farengar, j'ai vu deux gardes transporter un pauvre hère gelé dans le temple de Kynareth. Ils ont refusé de me laisser l'examiner ; le soir même, je les voyais jeter son cadavre dans une fosse commune à l'extérieur des remparts.<p>

Stupides gardes.

Maudite saison.

J'attrape une poignée de racines de canis et m'installe dans l'arrière-boutique. Un seau calé entre les jambes, une plaque de fer en main, j'ôte soigneusement la terre qui les macule. Un lavage à l'eau serait plus rapide, mais il drainerait une partie des propriétés de la racine et les potions en seraient affaiblies. Arcadia est une perfectionniste qui pratique l'alchimie depuis plus de trente ans : elle ne veut que le meilleur. Qu'ils finissent dans la gorge des pauvres gens ou sur la table de nuit des enfants du Jarl, ses remèdes doivent être _parfaits_.  
>C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'apprécie d'être son employée. Le Chaudron ne produit pas à la chaîne : chaque potion est une petite œuvre d'art embouteillée. A force de pratique et d'expériences, Arcadia a accumulé un savoir prodigieux sur la meilleure manière de préparer des élixirs, et elle le garde jalousement. Après bientôt deux mois et demi sous ses ordres, je n'ai toujours pas touché une seule des <em>commandes spéciales<em> qu'elle reçoit parfois ; elle me laisse m'occuper des potions de restauration et de la préparation des ingrédients, et c'est à peu près tout. Ajoutez à cela la gestion des comptes et je suis déjà bien occupée.  
>J'ai quand même gagné dans l'échange un exemplaire du <em>Compendium alchimique de Bordeciel<em>, l'ouvrage de référence sur les ingrédients du pays nordique, rédigé par Nurélion en personne. J'en prends soin comme d'un livre sacré : un ouvrage de Nurélion ! L'Altmer est connu dans tout Tamriel pour son immense savoir et certains le comparent même à Raven Direnni, réputée pour avoir inventé l'alchimie. Il paraît qu'il habite à Vendeaume en ce moment. J'espère avoir l'occasion de passer par cette ville. Vous vous rendez compte,_ Nurélion_ !

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose en ce moment. Les jours s'enchaînent, tous semblables. J'ai l'impression que Blancherive toute entière est entrée en hibernation ; j'ai repris mon journal de mathématiques et j'avance rapidement dans la maîtrise du draconique, mais sans l'effervescence qui caractérisait mes recherches en Haute-Roche. C'est comme si le manteau de neige qui recouvre la ville nous incitait au calme.

Il n'y a que les enfants pour être agités en cette période de retrait : l'infernale Braith, le petit Lars, Mila Valentia, la fille de l'épicière, et, bien sûr, Lucia. Quoi qu'en dise Arcadia, je me félicite un peu plus de lui avoir offert un toit à chaque degré perdu. Si j'avais retrouvé son petit corps gelé sous le Vermidor en montant au château, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

Je pars poser la racine de canis sur le présentoir et donne quelques tours à la potion qui chauffe dans une petite casserole. C'est un mélange de lys violet et de chair de vasard qui, d'après la description, _redonnera du cœur à vos muscles !_ Bien entendu, elle ne sera pas vendue au Chaudron ; si c'était le cas, on ne la laisserait pas bouillir dans un coin, non, elle serait surveillée comme du lait sur le feu, mijotée délicatement, goûtée à intervalles réguliers. Cette mixture-là est réservée à l'Epicerie Bélethor où le propriétaire du même nom pourra la vendre trois fois trop cher à des voyageurs impressionnables. La phrase d'accroche vient de lui, d'ailleurs – il dit qu'il faut se mettre au niveau des acheteurs potentiels, d'où les pitoyables jeux de mots.

C'est un personnage, ce Bélethor. Un homme détestable contre lequel personne ne dit rien car il a su se rendre indispensable. Je l'appelle « mon cousin » et il réplique que j'ai de la chance de ne pas être vraiment sa cousine, car cela fait bien longtemps qu'il m'aurait vendue à une caravane Khajiit. Etrangement, je m'entends bien avec cet insupportable Bréton (je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bon signe). Il vient de Refuge, ça s'entend à son accent, et c'est tout ce que je sais sur lui. Quand je lui ai stupidement demandé pourquoi il s'est établi en Bordeciel, j'ai reçu un sarcastique « A votre avis ? Le beau temps et la gentillesse des gens, bien sûr ! Sans parler de ma passion pour les dragons et les petites bagarres politiques ». Message reçu, je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus.

En parlant de dragons, des rumeurs plus tirées par les cheveux les unes que les autres continuent à nous parvenir. D'après certains, des monstres écaillés ont mis le feu à Solitude, la capitale du pays ; d'autres prétendent qu'ils ont entièrement rasé Faillaise de la carte ; certains racontent même qu'ils se sont unis pour décimer une légion entière de Sombrages ou d'Impériaux (choisissez le camp que vous aimez le moins). Les caravanes Khajiit qui s'installent de temps en temps au pied des remparts nous amènent des nouvelles plus crédibles, quoi que tout aussi inquiétantes : les dragons attaqueraient généralement seuls et il serait possible de les terrasser, mais leurs cadavres disparaîtraient après un certain temps, et avec eux tous les gardes qu'on placerait autour. C'est Ysolda qui m'a raconté tout ça, l'une des seules personnes de la ville à aller systématiquement bavarder avec les marchands vagabonds. Personnellement, je préfère les éviter : ils sont connus pour avoir les pattes baladeuses et entre l'entretien de Lucia et mes économies, je n'ai pas d'argent à perdre.  
>J'ai réussi à demander, l'air de rien, si les Khajiit avaient vu un énorme dragon noir, mais d'après Ysolda, tous les dragons étaient colorés. J'imagine que ceux qui ont croisé le chemin du monstre d'Helgen ne sont plus là pour en parler.<p>

La potion de vigueur est prête. J'étouffe le feu et remplis de petites bouteilles de verre.

- Neuf potions de vigueur intermédiaires pour Bélethor, je lance à Arcadia penchée sur son livre de comptes.

- Noté, répond celle-ci. Va les lui apporter, il n'a pas arrêté de passer cet après-midi pour me demander quand elles arriveraient. Apparemment, il y a un noble en ville avec sa troupe de gardes du corps et il pense pouvoir faire une bonne affaire.

Je renifle d'un air méprisant. Bélethor est, par certains côtés, l'incarnation du Bréton, mais son amour pour les septims me dépasse. L'argent est une bonne chose, certes, mais c'est un moyen pour atteindre un but, _pas _une fin en soi ! L'argent achète la connaissance, le pouvoir, l'amitié. A quoi sert un tas de pièces qu'on laisse reposer dans un coffre ?

Quand je pourrai revenir en Haute-Roche, je lui enverrai une invitation au nom de l'école. Quelques semaines à Daguefilante lui rappelleront que nous autres Brétons sommes un peuple d'intellectuels, pas de vulgaires grippe-sous. C'est que nous avons une réputation à tenir, par l'Art ! Que les autres races ne nous aiment pas, c'est normal (si j'étais Nordique, l'Art m'en préserve, je détesterais probablement les Brétons) : ce qui compte, c'est _pourquoi_.

L'épicerie est juste à côté du Chaudron, louée soit Blancherive. Bélethor ne se tient plus de joie en recevant les précieuses fioles. Il en devient presque aimable. C'est assez effrayant à voir, comme si un drémora voulait vous prendre dans ses bras, et je bats en retraite sans attendre, une bourse d'or fourrée dans mes jupes. Quand je ressors, la nuit tombe. Par le Calcul, il fait un froid à vous en geler les orteils.  
>Et dire que ce n'est même pas le pire mois de la saison, à en croire Farengar… Mais évidemment, il est possible que le mage ait menti pour me faire peur, ça lui ressemblerait bien. Il ne m'a toujours pas pardonné le coup de la Pierre. Franchement, je ne vois pas de quoi il se plaint : il l'a eu, sa carte, et en un temps record !<br>Comment ça, livres extorqués ? Il a accepté de me donner les livres si je lui ramenais la Pierre, on n'a jamais dit que je devais aller la chercher dans le Tertre. Tss, tss. Tant de mauvaise foi, ça me débecte. Heureusement que _je _ne suis pas comme ça. Moi, je suis aussi blanche que la neige sous mes chaussures.

… Non, je ne _viens pas_ de marcher sur un coin de terre protégé par un auvent, vous racontez n'importe quoi. Je redirige mes pas vers la couche neigeuse. Aussi blanche que la neige en train de crisser sous mes semelles, voilà.

Je rentre dans la boutique et donne la bourse à Arcadia.

J'ai à peine le temps de disposer mes ingrédients pour les mélanges de demain qu'un gond retentit à travers la ville. Il est vingt heures et les boutiques ferment. Je salue Arcadia et rejoins la Jument Pavoisée. Hulda est occupée à servir des hommes en armes (sans doute les gardes du corps du fameux noble en visite) mais me fait un signe de main depuis le comptoir ; j'y réponds avec un sourire avant de filer à l'étage.

- Mathilde ! m'accueille une voix enfantine.

Lucia est là, dans une jolie robe bleue et rouge que j'ai réussi à extorquer à Bélethor pour une dizaine de septims – mais pourquoi donc est-elle allongée sur le lit ?

- Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

Je laisse mon sac tomber sur le sol et m'avance, soudain inquiète. La fillette a gardé de ses mois sans abri une santé fragile ; son teint est cireux, son sourire un peu forcé. Elle est devenue comme une petite sœur pour moi et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal.

- J'ai un peu froid, confesse-t-elle. Je voulais jouer au loup avec les autres tout à l'heure mais Braith m'a dit que j'étais trop lente aujourd'hui et qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi dans son équipe… Est-ce que je suis trop lente ?

- Mais non, voyons, tu as juste un peu de fièvre. Je vais te donner une potion et tu seras comme neuve.

Je pars fouiller ma commode à la recherche d'une potion de soin. J'ai bien des potions médicinales, mais Lucia n'est pas assez malade pour en justifier l'usage et je préfère éviter de lui en donner : elles sont déconseillées pour les enfants, c'est connu.  
>Soigner les enfants n'est pas une mince affaire, croyez-moi. On ne peut utiliser ni des sorts de guérison, ni des potions trop puissantes : leurs organismes encore en formation les supportent mal. Je me souviens d'un Rougegarde d'une quarantaine d'années, à Daguefilante, un homme solide par ailleurs mais qui tombait malade tous les trois jours à cause d'un excès de remèdes en tout genre quand il était jeune. Son système immunitaire ne s'était jamais développé correctement et il était condamné à rester dépendant de la magie restauratrice pour le reste de sa vie. Oh, on aurait pu le soigner – accompagner ses défenses immunitaires, inoculer des microbes inoffensifs pour que son corps apprenne à se défendre. On aurait pu, oui, s'il avait eu une espérance de vie suffisante. Mais lui, avec quarante ans de vie restants au maximum ? Il serait mort avant que le traitement se soit achevé. La malédiction des humains et de leur espérance de vie absurdement courte.<p>

Où sont donc ces potions ? Je jette un coup d'œil dans le journal alchimique où mes stocks sont soigneusement listés : normalement, il me reste encore deux potions de soin. Je pousse le dictionnaire draconique, décale le sac de gemmes spirituelles, soulève même le livre de Silence pour regarder tout au fond du tiroir. Il faut bien que je me rende à l'évidence, pourtant : je n'ai plus de potions de soin. Mais pourquoi ? Il devrait en rester _deux_, c'est écrit noir sur blanc…

Une seconde. Est-ce que j'ai noté les potions vendues à Embry avant-hier ?...

Alsiel m'en soit témoin, je suis une idiote et j'ai_ complètement_ oublié de les déduire de mes calculs. Le mystère des potions manquantes est résolu, mais j'ai quand même besoin de potions et à cette heure, Arcadia est sûrement montée au château pour discuter avec Farengar. Hors de question que je supporte la présence du Nordique plus que nécessaire. Il y a peut-être des potions au temple de Kynareth mais je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans le sanctuaire et ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Bon sang, je n'ai pas le choix, hein ? Il va me falloir aller récolter des ingrédients. Par Raven, je déteste ce genre d'imprévus. Dire que j'avais prévu de passer la soirée au chaud à améliorer mon draconique !

J'attrape ma tunique d'illusionniste, des bottes de fourrure, quelques bijoux enchantés par mes soins et ma cape la plus épaisse, et pars me changer derrière un paravent.

- Je vais aller chercher de quoi te faire une potion, je lance en direction du lit. Tu veux que je te donne _Fjori et Holgeir _pour t'occuper?

L'histoire des amants maudits est le conte préféré de Lucia. C'est aussi le livre sur lequel je me suis basée pour lui apprendre à lire (vous vous rendez compte ? Elle ne savait pas _lire _! Quel pays de rustres, quand même). Elle hoche muettement la tête quand je réapparais, chaudement vêtue, et je lui apporte l'ouvrage.

- Repose-toi bien. Je reviendrai vite.

- A tout à l'heure, sourit-elle.

Puis elle se plonge dans sa lecture.

Quand je descends dans la salle principale, un mercenaire aviné tente d'amener Saadia sur ses genoux. La serveuse rougegarde le repousse sèchement et part dans les cuisines sous les rires de la bande. Je secoue la tête, navrée pour elle. Elle est désagréable au possible, toujours hautaine et méprisante (et si _je _la trouve hautaine, imaginez ce que les Nordiques doivent ressentir !), mais les soûlards aux mains baladeuses sont vraiment une plaie. Loué soit Sinmir, le mari de Hulda : lui et sa fidèle hache d'armes sont une bénédiction pour mettre certains clients… envahissants à la porte.

C'est dans ces moments que je suis reconnaissante à mes parents de m'avoir transmis ce mélange bizarre de Nédique et d'Altmer qui rend mon visage curieusement laid. Les piliers de bar préfèrent les jolies femmes à la taille fine, comme la pauvre Saadia. Moi, on me laisse relativement tranquille.

J'inspire profondément et sors affronter le froid hostile.

Par les cornes des Daedra il fait _froid froid froid_. Je resserre ma cape, rentre la tête dans ma capuche et bande ma volonté. La neige est en train de tomber, comme tous les soirs. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de vent.

… _Evidemment_, le temps que j'arrive aux portes, le vent s'est levé et me souffle en plein visage. Les dieux sont des êtres cruels et vils et ils _aiment _torturer les mortels, tenez-vous-le pour dit.

- Bonne soirée, Mathilde ! me lance l'un des gardes aux portes.

- Merci, Adgar.

Le garde frétille presque. Vous vous souvenez de l'adorateur de Vilkas ? C'est lui. J'ai eu l'occasion de le soigner pour une morsure de loup et nous avons fait connaissance. Sous son casque complet, c'est un jeunot d'une vingtaine d'années qui rêve de devenir Compagnon et risque plus probablement de finir à cirer les bottes de Vilkas, s'il continue à baver après le guerrier comme ça. A vrai dire, je commence à me poser des questions sur ses attirances sexuelles, vu le regard énamouré qu'il lance au Compagnon dès que celui-ci montre le bout de son museau.

Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre. En tant que _guérisseuse de Vilkas_, je bénéficie auprès de lui d'une aura qui me permet de sortir et de rentrer en ville à des heures normalement impossibles, et il a même accepté de m'accompagner deux ou trois fois quand je me suis aventurée au pied des montagnes. Il ne paye pas de mine mais il se débrouille bien avec une épée.

Ce soir, cependant, je ne compte pas m'aventurer très loin. Il y a un coin près de la tour de guet ouest où les pieds-de-lutin poussent comme des… eh bien, comme des champignons, littéralement, et je sais qu'Hulda a refait son stock de blé à moudre. Les deux font des potions de soin acceptables ; Arcadia n'aime pas fabriquer des potions avec seulement deux ingrédients mais pour guérir Lucia, ça suffira.

Je me cogne le pied contre un rocher traîtreusement dissimulé sous la neige. Maudite saison.

Une caravane Khajiit s'est installée auprès des remparts. Comment supportent-ils le climat ? J'ai bien du mal et _je _dispose d'une chambre chauffée ; comment font-ils, dans leurs tentes de toile ? Leur poil s'épaissit-il pour s'adapter à la température ? Les sables chauds d'Elsweyr leur manquent-ils ?  
>Je me demande si certains d'entre eux sont malades. J'hésite à aller les voir et leur demander, mais il est impoli d'offrir de l'aide à quelqu'un qui ne la requiert pas – sauf s'il est visiblement blessé, bien sûr. J'espère avoir l'occasion de soigner l'un d'eux un jour, cela dit. Ça me permettrait de faire d'une pierre deux coups : avoir la gratitude d'une caravane et gagner en expérience. Je n'ai jamais soigné de Khajiits auparavant, mes connaissances de leur organisme sont purement théoriques et la curiosité me démange.<p>

Mais ce n'est pas la priorité du moment. Je contourne le campement et me dirige vers l'Ouest, l'œil aux aguets : je peux vous jurer qu'une fois qu'on s'est fait attaquer par un ours en cueillant des fleurs, on regarde _très _différemment les plaines autour de Blancherive. Maintenant, dès que je quitte le regard des gardes, j'ai en permanence l'éclat vert d'un sort de Calme autour de la main gauche.

Je suis en train de ramasser du coton sauvage (ne me demandez pas comment une plante peut survivre à l'hiver de Bordeciel, ça me dépasse de très loin) quand un éclair perce la nuit. C'est curieux, ça – les nuages n'avaient pas l'air menaçants quand j'ai quitté la ville, et on n'a pas entendu de tonnerre depuis… Je monte au sommet de la petite colline et regarde en direction de la tour de guet, à une centaine de mètres à peine.

Ce n'est pas un éclair. La nuit n'est plus noire – elle est jaune, orange, _rouge _et déchirée par les hurlements des gardes. Oh Alsiel. Oh Alsiel. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Oh Alsiel. Oh bon sang. Il faut, il faut, il faut – un _dragon ! _Un dragon attaque la tour de guet ! Je _dois _faire quelque chose, il y a des hommes et des femmes là-bas en train de mourir, je ne peux pas…

Le souvenir d'Helgen me prend au ventre. J'ai tellement peur. On a entendu parler des attaques de dragon mais c'était des mots, parfois une silhouette lointaine à l'horizon, jamais… jamais… Je suis terrifiée. Il est là, juste _là_, à une minute de course et je distingue ses écailles grises dans la lumière des flammes. Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces au rocher devant moi, je prie désespérément pour que le dragon ne vienne pas vers ma cachette.

Des renforts hurlants se jettent soudain dans la bataille. Est-ce que… Irileth ? Oui, c'est la Dunmer qui lance d'une main des boules de feu sur le monstre tout en le menaçant de son épée de l'autre.

- _Mey joore_, tonne soudain la bête d'une voix plus forte que le tonnerre. _Nis kronaa !_

Je le _comprends_. Deux mois à étudier la langue ont suffi : je sais ce qu'il dit et je suis terrifiée.

_Mortels idiots. Vous ne pouvez pas vaincre ! _

Nous ne pouvons pas vaincre. Nous ne pouvons pas vaincre. Les gardes doivent se replier, abandonner la tour – ils ne peuvent pas vaincre, le dragon a raison. Je peux voir leurs flèches se heurter à ses écailles et tomber. Irileth continue de lancer son feu et cela pourrait marcher si elle n'était pas seule, mais _elle l'est_. Il n'y a pas de mage dans ce pays. Je connais un sort de feu mais je ne veux pas, peux pas quitter le rocher derrière lequel je me terre. Je ne peux pas affronter Helgen. Si j'entre dans la mêlée, je vais mourir.

Je vais _mourir_.

J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Le vent amène jusqu'à moi l'odeur de la chair brûlée et les cris – par le Calcul, les _cris_. Je suffoque, paniquée, terrifiée au-delà de toute mesure.

- Meurs ! hurle soudain une voix si jeune.

Adgar. Le petit garde amouraché de Vilkas. Sa voix tremble, oh bon sang, oh bon sang, ils sont en train de mourir là-bas !... Je ne parviens pas à détacher les yeux de la scène atroce. Au travers de mes larmes, ce n'est plus qu'une tache orange. Il faut que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, ça ne peut pas être vrai – un cri se détache des autres, plus aigu, et je vois sur un mur de pierre écroulé une silhouette humaine en feu. C'est Adgar. C'est sa voix. C'est Adgar qui brûle devant moi – cet idiot a toujours sa cape sur les épaules et elle est en train de _brûler _et il ne pense pas à l'enlever, on m'avait dit que la panique paralysait le cerveau et c'est vrai parce qu'Adgar _n'enlève pas sa cape…_

Moi aussi, la panique m'empêche de réfléchir. Je me lève. Je hurle.

- ENLEVE TA CAPE !

Il se tourne vers moi, ne bouge pas pendant trois secondes interminables – les flammes lui font comme une aura funeste – puis semble sortir de sa transe. Je vois sa cape tomber au sol et lui à côté, se roulant sur la pierre pour étouffer le feu.

Puis je lève les yeux, et le choc me paralyse.

Le… le dragon. Il me regarde. Non, non, non ! Il me regarde. Je… Je ne peux pas bouger. J'ai peur. C'est impossible à décrire. Je n'arrive plus à penser. Je ne suis plus que terreur. Il me regarde, éclairé par en-dessus par les feux qu'il a allumés, ses puissantes ailes battant l'air, repoussant les flèches que les gardes tirent encore avec une obstination admirable. Il me _regarde_.

- _Brinaah wah Dov, _ronronne-t-il soudain avec une joie doucereuse. _Grik nivahriin brinaah. Nu Mirmulnir siiv muwah joor Kiin._

_Sœur des dragons. Sœur si lâche. Maintenant Mirmulnir _(je ne connais pas ce mot – est-ce un nom ?) _trouve notre…_

_Kiin_. Le peuple. La race. _Joor Kiin. Notre race mortelle._

Je ne comprends pas.

Il dit que je suis sa sœur. Il dit que je suis lâche. Je ne comprends pas. Il va me _tuer_. Il m'appelle _Brinaah _et il va me brûler vive.

- _Nid_, je gémis. _Ni kos orin Vadhin_. Je ne suis même pas une femme.

Je n'ai que vingt-six ans. Non. Non. Non.

Les gardes continuent de tirer. Je vois une flèche déchirer la membrane de l'aile et le dragon couvrir l'impudent d'un torrent enflammé. Irileth tire, tire son feu magique, mais elle ne pourra pas y arriver à temps…

Le dragon ouvre la gueule. Un sifflement horrible en sort.

- _Yol Toor Shul !_

Et sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, j'ai le réflexe qui me sauve la vie : je dresse ma barrière la plus puissante devant l'assaut du monstre. Le mur translucide s'élève, vacille mais tient contre le brasier infernal. Je sens la chaleur autour de moi, la neige transformée en eau et l'herbe dessous en cendres, mais je tiens, mes réserves de magie chutent et je tiens parce que si je lâche, je suis _morte_.

Puis le flot incandescent s'arrête. Le dragon bat des ailes et s'élève ; sur un ordre d'Irileth, les archers tendent leurs arcs et envoient une volée de flèches à sa poursuite. Je laisse mon sac tomber dans la neige et tente frénétiquement d'en défaire les boucles – vite, vite, avant que le dragon revienne et que j'épuise jusqu'à la dernière goutte de magie en moi… Mais mes doigts sont engourdis par le froid et la peur, mes ongles raclent le cuir sans réussir à les défaire.

Un battement d'ailes derrière moi est le seul avertissement que j'ai. Terrorisée, j'agrippe mon sac et me jette derrière le rocher.

J'essaie de mon mieux d'ignorer le déluge de flammes autour de moi – que cette maudite boucle s'ouvre… ça y est ! J'attrape deux potions de magie et les vide coup sur coup. Mes réserves remontent immédiatement.

Et maintenant ?

Magie ou non, j'ai un dragon juste à côté de moi et s'il s'approche, je suis finie. Je ne peux pas rester là, isolée derrière mon rocher. _Survis_, ordonne la partie la plus primaire de mon cerveau.

J'inspire profondément, dégrafe ma cape et, dès que le feu s'arrête, je cours à toutes jambes vers la tour et les gardes.

- _Yol…_

Non ! Je me retourne, tombe au sol et dresse une barrière à une main au moment même où le dragon finit son incantation :

- _Tor Shul !_

Je tente de lancer mon seul sort de Froid contre lui, un jet de givre continu, mais c'est juste _ridicule _– la glace va fondre avant de le toucher. En désespoir de cause, je lance le Corps de Pierre pour me donner un semblant d'armure et recule vers la tour, une main toujours levée pour maintenir la barrière.

Les flammes s'arrêtent. Cette fois, c'est la bonne : j'arrive au niveau des soldats et me précipite derrière une muraille effondrée.

- _Nivahriin ! _rugit le dragon. _Dukaan ! Brinaah fen dir !_

_Lâche ! Déshonneur ! Tu vas mourir, sœur ! _

Non, non, non, NON ! Je me recroqueville derrière le mur et secoue la tête, dents serrées. Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne peux _pas _mourir ! Que les gardes se battent, ils sont _payés _pour ça, je veux juste que ce dragon disparaisse et qu'il ARRETE !

- _Brinaah !_

Les ailes, l'infernal battement d'ailes qui se rapproche à toute allure.

Un choc fait trembler la terre.

Il est là. Au milieu des ruines de la tour, méprisant les soldats qui chargent, écartant d'une aile Adgar qui court vers lui en agitant son épée ridicule.

Juste. Devant. Moi.

- _Brinaah, _gronde-t-il, et ses yeux brillent de la même joie mauvaise que ceux du dragon noir d'Helgen. _Tol Sul fen kos tin laat Sul…_

_Ce jour sera ton dernier jour._

- _Nivahriin fen aag._

_Tu vas brûler._

Un garde plus chanceux que les autres réussit à placer un coup d'épée sur son ventre fragile. Il rugit et tourne sa tête monstrueuse vers le courageux.

_Maintenant_, me souffle une voix au fond de mes tripes, la même voix rauque et chantante que _Fus_.

Je réunis mes mains et lance le sort de givre droit sur la tête de Mirmulnir.

- _Fus Ro Dah ! _

C'est _Fus _! La stupéfaction me fait presque relâcher mon sort – presque. Bien sûr ! Le Thu'um, c'était vraiment le Thu'um sur ce mur perdu dans le Tertre, et je ne peux pas l'utiliser ! C'est rageant mais je n'y peux rien. Les gardes ont été repoussés par la force du Cri et le dragon se tourne vers moi, sa face couverte de givre blanc, l'éclat cruel de ses yeux teinté d'une lueur d'agacement (je ne sais pas _comment _je le sais mais c'est de l'agacement dans ses prunelles, j'en suis certaine). Quand il parle à nouveau, j'ai l'impression que les bruits de la bataille se perdent en arrière-fond : il n'y a plus que sa voix qui résonne dans ma tête. _Personne _n'entend ce qu'il me murmure, et là encore, je ne sais pas comment je le sais.

- _Dovahkiin ni kos Dovah_, gronde-t-il doucement avec ce qui ressemble à de la… déception ? _Brinaah kos salho. Vopah ni fen aal saviik do Alduin fod Tid meyz…_

_Dovahkiin _(je sais que j'ai déjà lu ce mot, mais où ?) _n'est pas un dragon. La sœur est faible. Personne ne pourra nous… _Protéger ? Sauver ?... _du destructeur-dévoreur-maître quand le temps viendra._

Destructeur. Dévoreur. Maître. De quoi parle-t-il ? Je suis tétanisée.

- _Ni mindoraa_, je murmure. Je ne comprends pas.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, incontrôlables. Le givre ne sort plus de mes paumes – je crois que mes réserves de magie sont épuisées, mais comment en être sûre, quand les yeux jaunes du dragon ne me lâchent pas ?

- _Ol dir_, lâche-t-il finalement, _autant mourir_, et je ne _comprends pas_.

- Meurs, saleté !

C'est Adgar qui hurle ainsi, sa lame traçant des sillons sanglants dans le ventre dénué d'écailles de Mirmulnir. Le dragon me fixe et, pour la première fois, je réalise qu'il doit être vieux de plusieurs millénaires, que sa sagesse doit être plus grande encore que celle des plus vieux Altmers, qu'il a traversé les siècles pour venir mourir ici, près d'une tour quelconque dans un pays gelé, aux mains d'une adolescente en larmes.

- _Mirmulnir, _je gémis faiblement.

C'est une supplique et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'échappe. _Allégeance-Fort-Chasser_. _Mirmulnir._

Je lève les mains et couvre sa noble tête d'une couronne de givre blanc.

- _Dovahkiin… _souffle-t-il en s'effondrant.

Ce n'est que quand son corps sans vie s'abat lourdement à mes pieds que je sors de ma transe : la tour est en ruines, des cadavres et des blessés jonchent le sol, éclairés par les poutres en feu qui soutenaient les dépendances, et la neige a cessé de tomber. C'est ça qui me frappe le plus : la neige a cessé de tomber. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me paraît aussi important.

Un sourire amer déforme mes lèvres sans que je puisse le contrôler. _Je ne sais pas_. En quelques minutes, tout a basculé. Je ne _sais pas_. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien.

Un mage qui ne comprend rien est un mage _inutile_. Un mage qui ne comprend rien est un mage _mort_.

_Brinaah. Dovahkiin. Nivahriin. Alduin_.

Je ne suis qu'une mage brétonne perdue en Bordeciel et tentant d'échapper au Domaine et à son Empire de compagnie. Pourquoi ce dragon m'a-t-il parlé ? Et surtout, que voulait-il dire ?

_Tante Elidor_, appelle une petite voix au fond de moi. _Arthur_. _Maître Orindur. Orgnar. Quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je suis perdue._

Quand la chair de la bête commence à se désintégrer et que des filaments dorés glissent jusqu'à moi, je lève la tête vers le ciel et je ris, ris du rire le plus amer que j'aie jamais entendu. Quoi, encore ? Ça ne suffisait pas ? L'exil dont je ne reviendrai peut-être _jamais_, Helgen, le Tertre, ce dragon, ses mots, les flammes qui ont failli me brûler vive, et maintenant ça ? Parce que c'est son âme, pas vrai ? Je peux la sentir tout contre ma chair, puissante et bestiale et vénérable, et…

Oh.

_Oh._

Elle est _en moi_. Le dragon n'est plus qu'un squelette et l'âme tourbillonne en vents dorées qui font voler mes cheveux et me laissent sans voix, perdue dans l'ivresse indescriptible des _souvenirs_ qui me traversent sans que je puisse les retenir. Ce n'est pas moi, c'est quelque chose de complètement différent de moi et pourtant c'est en moi – cette sauvagerie, cette puissance… Je sens _Fus _se presser contre ma gorge en exigeant d'être libéré et une pointe d'agacement animale me saisit face aux exigences du Mot. _Tu es à moi ! _je gronde mentalement. _Ne tente pas de m'intimider ! _Ce n'est pas moi, cette autorité brutale, mais pourtant c'est _ma _voix dans _mon _esprit, donc c'est forcément moi, non ?  
>Non ?<p>

Le Mot se tait. Mes yeux sont écarquillés, mon souffle court. L'âme me pénètre entièrement puis s'éteint. La neige se remet à tomber.

Dans le silence assourdissant qui s'ensuit, je réalise qu'ils me regardent tous, même les blessés à terre.

- Impossible… Vous êtes… Enfant de Dragon ?

* * *

><p>Mirmulnir apparaît enfin ! Et Mathilde découvre qu'elle est l'Enfant de Dragon (je pense qu'Akatosh avait la gueule de bois le jour où il l'a choisie). Mon draconique est... euh... inexistant et j'ai inventé quelques mots et structures grammaticales que je n'ai pas trouvées sur Internet.<p>

Hulga mariée à Sinmir est une invention de ma part, je trouvais juste que ça allait bien avec sa présence quasi-constante dans l'auberge.

Comme toujours, R&R, dites-moi si vous voyez des fautes/des choses qui vous déplaisent/si vous avez des hypothèses sur la suite de l'histoire, et bonne soirée !


	7. La fuite

La partie "humour (quasi) pur" s'achève vraiment avec ce chapitre, et l'aventure de Mathilde commence *musique épique en fond*  
>La pauvre, elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines.<p>

* * *

><p>Le sort de Silence n'est pas un sort d'Altération. Il ne vous rend pas silencieux – comment est-ce que ça marcherait, de toute façon ? La masse de votre corps disparaîtrait ? Vous deviendriez éthéré, une sorte de fantôme incapable d'interagir avec le reste du monde pendant une durée limitée ? Si c'était le cas, le sort ne serait pas disponible chez un simple mage de cour. Croyez-en une guérisseuse, un tel sort entre les mains d'un débutant en magie conduirait <em>forcément <em>à une catastrophe, parce que les débutants ne connaissent _pas _le fonctionnement de leur corps, pas suffisamment en tout cas pour jouer avec leur état matériel.

Le sort de Silence est un sort d'Illusion. Vous faites autant de bruit que d'habitude, mais les gens autour ne vous entendent pas.  
>Non, attendez, ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Ils vous entendent – comment pourraient-ils ne pas vous entendre ? Si vous désactiviez leur ouïe, ils n'entendraient plus <em>rien<em>. Inutile de dire que quinze personnes dans une même zone devenant subitement sourdes, ce n'est pas un très bon moyen de passer inaperçu. Ils vous entendent. Vous leur _suggérez _juste de ne pas prêter attention aux bruits que vous provoquez. On devrait appeler ce sort _Ne-m'entends-pas_. C'est de la suggestion, de l'Illusion dans sa forme la plus pure.

(C'est la même chose pour le sort d'Invisibilité, au passage. Vous êtes toujours visible, vous dites juste aux gens et animaux alentours de _ne pas vous voir_. Si ce sort est d'un niveau si élevé, c'est uniquement parce que la vue est le sens principal des races meroïdes, donc qu'il est bien plus délicat de les pousser à l'ignorer.)

Silence comme Invisibilité ont des faiblesses. En premier lieu, même en les alliant, ce que j'espère pouvoir faire à terme, trois autres sens restent accessibles pour vous repérer. Bon, a priori, on peut oublier le goût : à moins que vos proies ne se mettent à mordre dans le vide et n'attrapent accidentellement votre main, il n'y a pas grand risque que ce sens vous dénonce (je dirais bien que c'est _impossible_ mais nous sommes en Bordeciel, après tout, où la logique fait ses bagages et claque la porte derrière elle).

Ce sont l'odorat et, surtout, le toucher qui peuvent vous trahir. Le livre du sort de Silence explique dans son préambule qu'il est impératif de se laver régulièrement si on veut pratiquer l'infiltration en utilisant des sorts d'Illusion : n'importe quel idiot sait qu'on ne se parfume pas avant d'infiltrer un bâtiment mais l'odeur de la saleté, elle, est souvent oubliée, tout simplement parce que la personne sale ne se rend pas compte qu'elle pue.  
>Le dernier sens, enfin, est le toucher. Si quelqu'un pense qu'un mage illusionniste est dans les parages et réussit à vous toucher, ou même que vous ne remarquez pas que quelqu'un arrive derrière vous… Eh bien, comme je le disais, l'Illusion est une <em>suggestion<em>. Difficile de suggérer à quelqu'un de ne pas vous remarquer alors qu'il vient de vous rentrer dedans.

La deuxième faiblesse de ces deux sorts est leur portée. Imaginez : vous vous trouvez dehors, en train de traverser les plaines infestées de smilodons, loups, géants et autres mammouths de Blancherive. Naturellement, vous renouvelez vos sorts de Silence et d'Illusion toutes les cinq minutes, peu désireux de rencontrer en tête-à-tête la charmante faune de ce pays de fous.

Sauf que vos sorts ont une portée. Cet ours là-bas ? Il est à trente mètres. Vos sorts ne l'atteignent pas. Il vous voit parfaitement. Et quand il commence à vous galoper dessus, vous pouvez être sûr que même un excellent sort de suggestion ne l'empêchera pas d'essayer de vous planter ses griffes dans le ventre, parce que vous êtes sa _proie _et qu'on ne fait pas oublier sa proie à un chasseur.

A ce moment-là, vous avez le choix entre courir très vite et lancer un sort de Calme, voire un mélange des deux.  
>Quoi, sorts de Destruction ? Lancer un Eclair Enflammé sur l'ours ? Pour qui me prenez-vous, une combattante ? Sans façon. Non, moi, je le Calme avec un peu de magie et je file me réfugier derrière une colline.<br>Une tactique que je risque de devoir appliquer incessamment sous peu, puisque je pars vers le Nord dès ce soir.

* * *

><p>C'est de la folie, j'en consciente. On est en plein Soirétoile et l'hiver ne va faire que progresser. Le temps me tuera plus sûrement que tous les Thalmors du monde, je le sais et pourtant je ne parviens pas à dévier de mon chemin, à abandonner les ombres pour marcher vers Fort-Dragon comme Irileth me l'a ordonné.<p>

Il faut que je parte. Aucune autre option ne mérite d'être considérée, vous comprenez ? _Aucune_. Alors je reste dans l'ombre, renouvelle mon sort de Silence et ramène sur ma tête la capuche de mage qui dissimule mes cheveux. Mes pas forment une trace bien nette dans la neige, mais ce n'est pas grave : demain matin, ils auront été couverts par de nouvelles chutes.

Je longe la muraille, me perdant dans un coin sombre quand la torche d'un garde en ronde s'approche. Dans les plaines enneigées de Blancherive que l'obscurité colore d'un bleu pâle, la tour de guet incendiée se détache comme une braise rougeoyante. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas la regarder, me concentrant plutôt sur mon but. La Jument Pavoisée n'est plus très loin, à présent.

Je me glisse à l'intérieur du bâtiment par une porte dérobée. La douce chaleur me submerge, m'enveloppe comme une cape de plumes, et il me faut un effort de volonté conséquent pour l'ignorer. Je ne peux pas céder au confort matériel, même si mon corps transi n'aspire qu'à une sieste au coin du feu.

Une volée de marches plus tard, je suis dans ma chambre et Lucia me regarde avec curiosité depuis son lit. Les ingrédients ! J'ai complètement oublié les ingrédients de la potion de soin…

Je secoue la tête, agacée : qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je n'ai pas le temps de préparer une potion ! Les gardes de la tour font revenir d'un instant à l'autre et Irileth voudra savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas transmis son message au Jarl. Balgruuf n'aurait pas détaché plus d'un soldat pour retrouver Mathilde, la guérisseuse, mais pour la _Dovahkiin _? La ville grouillera de gardes à ma recherche d'ici une heure. Je suis une Brétonne de Haute-Roche, je _connais _le poids des légendes quand les temps sont troubles. Ajoutez à ça une guerre civile et vous pouvez être sûr que dans une semaine, me traîner par les pieds jusqu'à leur centre de commandement sera la priorité des deux camps.

_Enfant de Dragon_. C'est n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce qui est _passé _par la tête vide d'Auriel ? Est-il allé faire une visite de courtoisie à Shéogorath ? A moins que les Nordiques et leurs légendes ne se trompent complètement, qu'Auriel – _c'est Akatosh, ici_, me rappelle le ragnard de bibliothèque en moi – n'ait rien à voir avec les Enfants de Dragon. Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse plus tard.  
>Après tout, je n'aurai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire sur le trajet vers Fortdhiver.<p>

- Lucia, il faut que tu me suives, je dis à la fillette.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Oui. Rien de grave, je précise hâtivement en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller, mais je dois aller à Markarth immédiatement et je ne peux pas t'emmener (_mens, mens, ils ne te trouveront pas s'ils te cherchent à l'Ouest_). Tu vas rester avec les Compagnons, d'accord ?

- Je veux venir avec toi !

Je soupire. C'était prévisible. Les Compagnons ont la meilleure des réputations à Blancherive, mais _ils _n'ont pas levé le petit doigt pour aider Lucia quand elle était à la rue. Brenuin et moi sommes les seuls à nous être préoccupés d'elle et je ne peux pas décemment la confier au mendiant, si bon soit-il sous ses apparences bourrues. Arcadia refuserait de la prendre, les prêtres de Kynareth accepteraient peut-être de l'adopter en tant qu'apprentie mais je m'y _refuse_… Il ne me reste qu'une seule possibilité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, ce n'est pas un départ définitif. Je reviendrai dès que je pourrai, d'accord ?

Lucia baisse la tête, vaincue, et sort de son lit, _Fjori et Holgeir _à la main.

Que vais-je emmener ? Essentiellement de la nourriture : c'est ce qui me sera le plus nécessaire sur le trajet. Ma cape la plus épaisse, la grise, celle qui me permettra de me fondre dans le paysage ; des vêtements de ville plus discrets que ma robe de mage. L'or. Des potions. Une bouteille vide que je pourrai remplir avec de la neige. Quoi d'autre ? Mes journaux, bien sûr, mathématiques, alchimie, draconique, ainsi que le dictionnaire draconique, le Compendium de Nurélion, les livres de sort et _Bordeciel : le guide de l'explorateur_.

Après un bref combat avec moi-même, j'y fourre aussi _Le livre de l'Enfant de Dragon _(voilà pourquoi le nom de _Dovahkiin _me semblait si familier : il est écrit en gros sur la quatrième de couverture), rajoute par-dessus mes gemmes spirituelles et quelques bijoux enchantés, et ferme le sac. Par Alsiel, j'espère n'avoir rien oublié : une fois partie, il n'y aura pas de retour possible.

Lucia m'attend en silence, un peu pâlotte, sa cape sur les épaules. Je la prends par la main et nous sortons aussi discrètement que possible de l'auberge. Elle ne pose pas de questions, ne proteste pas – je crois qu'elle est résignée à ce que sa vie ne soit pas sous son contrôle. Ça me pince le cœur de la conforter dans cette impression, mais il m'est juste impossible de l'emmener.

Nous passons devant un garde en patrouille. Je baisse la tête, laissant ma capuche masquer mes traits, et augmente l'allure. Lucia me suit en trottinant. Nous contournons le hall de Jorrvaskr et, quand je suis sûre que personne ne nous voit, entrons par la porte de derrière.

Une partie des Compagnons sont assis autour de la grande table où ils se réunissent. Tous relèvent la tête quand un courant d'air glacial pénètre dans leur sanctuaire ; je constate avec soulagement l'absence de la venimeuse Aela.

- Vilkas, pouvons-nous parler ? je lance au guerrier attablé.

Il me jette un regard méfiant mais se lève. Les autres Compagnons baissent la tête vers leurs repas, à l'exception de Farkas qui ne lâche pas son jumeau des yeux.

Le Compagnon s'arrête devant moi. Même dans des vêtements normaux, il est imposant ; je dois me concentrer sur la petite main de Lucia dans la mienne pour réussir à affronter son regard.

- J'aurais besoin que vous gardiez…

- Non, m'interrompt-il.

- Vous ne m'avez pas laissée finir…

- Vous entrez par la porte de derrière, votre sac est rempli et la fille a ses affaires avec elle. Vous voulez qu'elle reste à Jorrvaskr et la réponse est non. Nous sommes des guerriers, pas une garderie.

Oblivion emporte cet homme et son intelligence. Je sens la main de Lucia serrer plus fort la mienne et pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je vois _rouge_.

_Fus_. Il suffirait d'un mot. _Fus_. Je _peux _l'employer, je le sais, c'est le seul des souvenirs de Mirmulnir dont je me rappelle clairement. Le reste est une mer agitée qui monte puis se retire et coule entre mes doigts quand je tente de la saisir, mais _Fus _demeure, puissant et violent et _fort_, et par l'Art, pendant un instant, je sais avec une certitude glacée que je vais l'utiliser…

Puis la rage reflue. Je réalise que mes mâchoires sont serrées et que ma main droite, celle qui ne tient pas Lucia, est ouverte, le geste universel d'agressivité des mages. Par Raven, est-ce que c'est ça, le sang des dragons ? Est-ce que c'est cet héritage indésirable qui fait monter ces brusques accès de colère incontrôlable ? Si j'avais employé la Voix, tous les Compagnons présents auraient su que quelque chose n'allait pas – ç'aurait été complètement stupide ! Et pourtant, pendant une seconde, je l'ai envisagé avec un sérieux effrayant. Est-ce que c'est Auriel ? L'Aedroth joue-t-il avec moi ?

Je suis furieuse, mais c'est une colère saine, cette fois. Vilkas reste immobile : ce n'est pas une petite Brétonne désarmée qui va le faire reculer.

- Je t'ai soigné, je siffle (il hausse les sourcils devant le tutoiement impromptu). Je n'ai rien demandé en échange, ni or, ni aide. Je l'ai fait par _bonté_ et maintenant, quand je te demande de veiller sur une enfant, tu refuses ?

- C'est une faveur que je vous dois à vous, pas à cette fille…

- C'est une enfant ! je gronde. Veux-tu qu'elle retourne vivre dehors ? Est-ce que c'est _ça_, l'honneur des Compagnons ?

- Ne parle pas de l'honneur des Compagnons, mage.

Il est énervé, à présent. Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose mais vous devez comprendre – je ne le supporte pas. Ils se disent honorables et sont prêts à laisser une petite fille dans la neige et le froid ? Comment peut-on faire ça ? Comment peut-on se regarder dans une glace quand on refuse un toit à une _enfant _? Des larmes d'impuissance rageuse me montent aux yeux face à cette stupidité ahurissante chez un homme aussi intelligent que Vilkas.

Très bien. Il refuse de s'occuper de la fillette ? Je me tourne vers le reste des guerriers.

- Farkas ! J'ai besoin que quelqu'un veille sur Lucia pendant mon absence. Est-ce que tu veux bien t'occuper d'elle ? Elle est très polie, elle ne t'embêtera pas, il lui faudrait juste des repas et un lit.

C'est un coup risqué. Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie conversation avec Farkas, il ne me doit rien, mais je suis obligée de miser sur sa bonté.  
>Par chance, ce coup d'essai se révèle être un coup de maître : sans même jeter un regard vers son jumeau fulminant, il hoche la tête et dit de sa voix caverneuse :<p>

- Je veux bien m'occuper de la petite.

Le soulagement me tombe dessus. Je me penche vers Lucia et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Ne fais pas attention à Vilkas, je murmure à son oreille. Il est stupide mais pas méchant. Obéis à Farkas, continue à lire et apprends à utiliser une dague si on t'y autorise, d'accord ?

- D'accord, murmure-t-elle doucement. Vous allez me manquer.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi.

Je me tourne vers la porte et sors aussi vite que possible, les larmes me montant aux yeux – et cette fois, elles ne sont pas dues à la colère. Vilkas lance un « Mathilde ! » furieux que j'ignore.

Je relance mon sort de Silence et me précipite dans l'ombre des murailles.

* * *

><p>La semelle de ma botte gauche s'est trouée sur un rocher caché par la neige. L'eau glaciale s'infiltre un peu plus à chaque pas.<p>

J'ai froid.

Le vent souffle avec insistance, s'insinuant dans la moindre brèche de ma muraille de tissu. Quand j'arrange ma cape de façon à ce qu'elle ne laisse aucun interstice, c'est la deuxième phalange de mon index qui pointe à l'extérieur, victime du vent terrible qui traverse mon gant comme s'il était de papier. Je rentre le doigt, mais perds ainsi ma prise sur le pan de cuir ; la cape se décale et le vent frappe à nouveau ma tunique.

Tant pis. Une fièvre est plus facile à traiter qu'une engelure.

Oh Alsiel, j'ai tellement froid. La neige fondue a trempé ma chaussette. Mon pied gauche s'insenbilise lentement. Pourquoi ai-je quitté Blancherive et la douce chaleur de l'auberge ? J'ai froid, si froid. Quand je me retourne, la haute silhouette de Fort-Dragon se détache sur le ciel étoilé. J'ai l'impression qu'il me suffirait de tendre la main pour effleurer la masse noire.

Un mot a percé la nuit, tout à l'heure, retentissant comme un coup de tonnerre à travers les cieux : _Dovahkiin ! _Je l'ai ignoré.

_Dovahkiin ni kos Dovah. L'Enfant de Dragon n'est pas un dragon._

La voix ancestrale de Mirmulnir continue de résonner en moi – non, je ne _peux pas_ faire demi-tour. Allons, Mathilde, du courage : il faut tenir, au moins jusqu'au matin. Mais c'est dur, oh, si dur… Une partie de moi me chuchote que je suis tellement fatiguée, qu'il suffirait de m'allonger sur le drap blanc sous mes pieds et de m'endormir. Ce serait simple. Tout serait plus simple. Mes jambes me portent à peine. Je sens mes yeux se fermer, tout mon corps basculer…

_Non ! _

La neige contre ma joue brûle comme du fer rouge. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne veux pas mourir ! J'ai froid, je suis fatiguée, d'accord, mais pas au point de mourir !

Des larmes me coulent sur les joues – je peux les sentir geler sur ma peau. L'une d'entre elles reste accrochée à mes cils. Je sens son poids à chaque fois que je cligne des paupières. _Ne meurs pas. Ne meurs pas_. Le mantra tourne dans ma tête. Très vite, il n'y a plus que lui qui occupe mon esprit embrumé par la fatigue.

Je marche.

Puis je marche.

Et je marche encore. Des heures. Ou peut-être des minutes. Je ne sais pas, ne sais plus. Je mets un pied devant l'autre, mécaniquement, au-delà de la douleur et de l'épuisement. Le silence est irréel, seulement rompu par le bruit lourd de ma respiration. Je pense distraitement qu'il serait plus sensé de contourner les effleurements rocheux et les collines qui parsèment le paysage, mais ce n'est qu'une remarque que je n'ai pas la force de contempler. Alors je marche, je monte, descends, trébuche sur les rochers et me relève. Encore. Et encore. J'ai l'impression que mon bras me lance, celui que la flèche d'un draugr a percé dans les profondeurs du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, mais la plaie s'est refermée depuis longtemps. Ce n'est qu'une douleur fantôme.

Je trébuche à nouveau. Mon pied gauche me fait l'effet d'un bloc de glace, dur et froid et détaché du reste de mon corps. Ce n'est pas grave.

La neige tombe sans discontinuer.

Des loups hurlent sur ma gauche. Je prépare par réflexe un sort de Calme – on ne sait jamais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils hurlent à nouveau. Je sors une main gantée de ma paroi de cuir. La lumière verte de la magie a disparu. C'est bizarre, ça. Je pensais avoir maintenu le sort.

Je trébuche sur une congère. Tant pis. Je renouvellerai le sort plus tard. Oui, voilà. _Plus tard_.

Secunda brille de son éclat argenté, parfois masquée par un nuage noir. Je me retourne. Blancherive n'est plus qu'une énorme masse sans couleurs qui se fond progressivement dans les montagnes derrière elle. Il faut que je m'éloigne encore plus – les gardes ont des chevaux, ils vont me chercher et s'ils me trouvent, ils me ramèneront. Une Brétonne, mage, guérisseuse, arrivée depuis peu dans le pays : très vite, tout Bordeciel saura qui est la Dovahkiin, et le Thalmor me _trouvera_.

J'accélère mon pas, effrayée par cette perspective. Il ne faut pas qu'ils me trouvent !

Oh, les Mers du Domaine ne sont pas plus cruels que les autres, je le sais bien ; c'est la haine des Nordiques et l'incompréhension entre les races humaines et elfiques qui les poussent à faire du Thalmor un démon mû uniquement par la cruauté.  
>(C'est absurde. Personne ne pense être le méchant de l'histoire, tout le monde est persuadé de combattre pour un avenir meilleur. Il faut être stupide pour ne pas le comprendre, pour croire que les Altmers sont des monstres sadiques, pour s'imaginer qu'ils ne trouvent pas de justification à leurs actes.)<p>

Sauf que le Thalmor ne me cherche pas parce que je suis opposée à leur idéologie – ce serait tellement plus simple ! Nous sommes des centaines, des milliers à être dans ce cas ! Pourquoi s'embêteraient-ils à me pourchasser ? Après tout, je reste nettement plus proche d'eux qu'aucun habitant de Bordeciel. Je ne vénère même pas Talos ! Je ne vénère pas Lorkhan, je n'adore pas les Daedra, je ne révère pas Nirn…

Et je n'adore pas Auriel non plus, le père des Mers et chef du panthéon aldmeri. Là, les choses commencent à déraper. N'allez cependant pas imaginer que ce n'est que ça : quoi, ne pas vénérer le dieu du Temps ? Si c'était un crime si affreux, le Thalmor attaquerait le Marais Noir ou Morrowind, pas Bordeciel ! Les adorateurs de Daedra sont légion dans le pays Dunmer, et les Argoniens ne reconnaissent même pas Auriel comme un dieu.  
>Alors pourquoi, devez-vous vous demander, pourquoi le Thalmor si redoutable est-il à la recherche d'une misérable guérisseuse bien incapable de mener une armée ?<p>

La réponse est extraordinaire simple – si simple, en fait, que j'ai refusé d'y croire, la première fois qu'Oncle François m'a averti du danger que le Thalmor représentait pour l'école et ses élèves. C'était d'une absurdité évidente : quoi, essayer d'emprisonner et tuer quelqu'un pour _ça _? Parlons-nous bien des Altmers d'Alinor, les êtres à la longévité exceptionnelle renommés dans tout Tamriel pour leurs immenses connaissances, leur talent inégalable dans les arts de l'Arcane et l'ordre parfait de leur société ? Allons !

Mais le cauchemar n'a pas cessé. Nous avons dû réaliser, tous, et surtout Arthur et moi, que Vaermina ne nous jouait pas un tour cruel : que pour cette raison qui nous paraissait inconséquente, nos vies étaient désormais en danger. Nos _vies_. La chose la plus précieuse qui soit, pour un membre de l'école.

Alors nous avons fui. Lui vers l'Enclume, moi en Bordeciel, nous sommes partis comme des criminels, en pleine nuit, abandonnant tout ce que nous connaissions, d'abord Daguefilante, puis Haute-Roche. Lui vers l'étouffante chaleur du désert où l'Empire n'a plus de pouvoir, moi vers des sommets glacials battus par la guerre civile.

Oh Alsiel, pourquoi ? Pour ça, cette raison idiote ? Pour un _blasphème _? Est-ce que ça semble si horrible, qu'Auriel ait pu les tromper ? Sont-ils prêts à tuer pour ne pas voir que leur dieu adoré les a dupés ?

J'ai froid. Tellement, tellement froid, comme si l'idée même de chaleur n'était plus qu'une illusion, comme si le Soleil n'avait jamais existé et que tout ce que j'avais cru vivre jusque-là n'était qu'un doux rêve dont je venais de m'éveiller.

Mes joues sont couvertes de glace, mais je ne parviens pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Pourquoi ? Pour ça ?

- Pourquoi ?! j'essaie de crier, mais ma voix est rauque de n'avoir pas parlé pendant des heures et ma supplique n'est guère plus qu'un murmure douloureux.

Un sanglot m'étouffe. Et si je perds mon pied ? S'il a gelé et qu'il se brise en mille morceaux brillants au prochain choc ? Je ne le sens plus depuis trop longtemps, ce n'est pas bon signe, je ne le sais que trop bien. J'ai traité une femme, une fois, dont la main avait été prise dans une tempête de glace. Elle était une adepte de Boéthia et avait perdu le tournoi annuel honorant le Prince Daedra. La sentence aurait dû être la mort. Mais elle avait servi longtemps, bravement, l'âge seul parvenant à diminuer son habilité, alors le Prince a exigé qu'au lieu d'être tuée, elle soit enfermée dans une petite cabane et que seule sa main soit laissée dehors, en proie au froid des montagnes.

Sa main droite. Sa main d'épée. Je n'ai rien pu faire : le membre était déjà mort quand elle est arrivée. Quand je lui ai dit qu'il faudrait amputer, elle m'a sauté au cou, une rage terrible possédant son visage ancien, et elle a essayé de m'étrangler – de sa main droite. Sa main morte. Quand elle a réalisé que ses doigts ne répondaient plus, elle a cessé de s'occuper de moi : elle s'est laissée glisser sur le sol et a pleuré, pleuré comme une enfant, cette femme fière et féroce qui avait donné sa vie à un Prince Daedra pour être jetée comme un déchet à l'orée de la vieillesse. _J'aurais préféré la mort_, a-t-elle murmuré en serrant contre elle cette main désormais inutile.  
>Si j'avais été elle, j'aurais demandé pourquoi. J'aurais hurlé, tempêté, exigé réparation, et mes larmes auraient été de rage autant que de douleur – mais la femme avait passé des années à servir un Daedra. Elle savait qu'on ne questionne pas les motivations des seigneurs d'Oblivion. Peut-être le Prince avait-il voulu faire un exemple ? Peut-être lui avait-elle déplu, d'une manière obscure et incompréhensible pour un mortel ? Ou peut-être – peut-être – n'y avait-il rien de tout cela.<p>

Peut-être que Boéthia en avait simplement eu _envie_.

Mes maîtres m'ont toujours dit que les Daedra étaient des êtres cruels qui n'auraient jamais dû pouvoir interagir avec les races mortelles. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai vraiment compris pourquoi. J'avais seize ans – quelque chose comme douze ans en âge humain – et je me suis juré qu'aucun être d'Oblivion n'aurait jamais de pouvoir sur moi.  
>(Profondément, dans une part recluse de mon être, j'ai eu envie de les faire <em>brûler<em>, oh oui, d'un feu plus brûlant que celui des dragons, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'eux que des cendres dispersées par le vent. Et Boéthia ? Je voulais le voir _hurler_. Personne n'en a jamais rien su.)

_Fus_, bat en moi l'âme de Mirmulnir. Le Mot est la seule chose qui m'empêche de m'endormir là, tout de suite, sur cette neige si blanche couverte d'un manteau d'ombres. Il me pousse vers l'avant, vers le Nord.

Je marche.

* * *

><p>J'ai enlevé un gant pour boucher le trou de ma chaussure. Je ne sais pas si ça va fonctionner.<p>

* * *

><p>Ça ne fonctionne pas. Il faut que je m'arrête – je vais <em>perdre mon pied <em>si je ne m'arrête pas !

Le ciel est orangé à l'Est, presque devant moi, et je n'ai pas quitté les plaines. Je peux encore voir Blancherive au loin – il faut que je me cache. La vue porte à des kilomètres, dans cette région. Je dois m'abriter, me cacher.  
>Je clopine péniblement. Mon pied traîne derrière moi comme un poids. J'essaie de ne pas penser au large sillon que je laisse, comme une invitation pour n'importe quel brigand attendant une proie facile. <em>Faites qu'il neige bientôt. Faites que je trouve un abri. Faites qu'il neige et que mes traces soient recouvertes.<em>

En cet instant, je donnerais du bel et bon or pour retrouver la chaleur embrasée d'Helgen.

Je _sais _que c'est horrible de dire ça, que c'est pire encore de le penser, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. J'ai _froid_. J'ai juste tellement froid. Il faut le vivre pour le comprendre. J'aurais voulu ne jamais vivre ça. J'ai si froid.

J'aurais voulu être un dragon.

* * *

><p>Un abri… C'est un abri, j'en suis sûre…<p>

Et si je m'endormais ? Le soleil se lève devant moi – devant ? Je voulais aller vers le Nord, mais le soleil se lève à l'Est… Pourquoi est-ce que je suis face au soleil ?

Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Mes paupières s'abaissent toutes seules, mon corps est agité de tremblements incontrôlables. J'ai oublié que j'avais un pied. Mes vêtements ne sont pas assez lourds, pas assez chauds. Je me souviens des messagers qui traversaient parfois Blancherive ; je m'étais demandé pourquoi ils étaient si couverts. On aurait dit des boules de fourrure plutôt que des humains, et je me demandais si le temps était si horrible que ça, pour justifier leurs allures de balles humaines. Je n'ai pas osé questionner ceux que j'ai engagés pour porter mes lettres à Orgnar.

J'aurais dû.

Mais c'est un abri, j'en suis sûre. Il y a une colline rocheuse et je vois une ouverture dans la pierre. Je puise dans mes réserves de magie et lance le Silence. Une part de moi sait que je suis trop fatiguée, trop affaiblie pour réagir à une attaque par surprise : plus que jamais, je dois être discrète.

Je trébuche sur un énième rocher et m'effondre dans la neige.

Evidemment, c'est maintenant que je dois être furtive que la fatigue rend cela presque impossible.

_Pas grave. Pas le choix_.

J'ai tellement envie de dormir. Tellement, tellement…

Ah !

Je suis par terre, encore une fois, le nez dans la neige, glacée jusqu'à l'âme et des larmes d'épuisement gelant dans mes cils. Elles les collent ensemble et m'empêchent d'ouvrir les yeux. Je dois les écraser entre mes doigts pour voir à nouveau.

(Les doigts de ma main non gantée, ces petits doigts violacés qui vont mourir, eux aussi, si je ne trouve pas un refuge.)

Je me relève. L'entrée de la grotte est devant moi. Les volutes de magie lilas caractéristiques du Silence tournoient autour de mes pieds.

_Marche, Mathilde. Marche._

Traîne, Mathilde, traîne ton pauvre pied droit.

Enfin – _enfin ! _– j'entre dans la grotte. Le passage est petit, étroit, bien caché, et je m'y engouffre avec l'espoir de pouvoir enfin me reposer. Quand j'arrive dans la salle principale, je m'effondre de soulagement en constatant qu'elle est vide : pas de présence animale, elfique ou humaine, pas de déchets qui indiqueraient qu'elle sert de tanière à qui que ce soit, _rien_. Je croirais à peine ma chance, si j'avais l'énergie d'y réfléchir.

Et il fait chaud – oh, c'est sûrement une illusion que crée ma pauvre carcasse gelée, il doit faire horriblement froid ici, mais c'est toujours mieux que dehors. Je me traîne jusqu'à une vieille souche, me cale à côté d'elle, les genoux remontés contre ma poitrine, et lance un jet de flammes sur le bois. Elle refuse de prendre pendant un long moment : l'épaisse fumée grise me fait tousser à plusieurs reprises, mais je m'obstine. _Brûle_. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de mourir de froid durant mon sommeil. Partir comme ça, après être arrivée jusqu'ici, alors que je dois encore réfléchir à tout ce que j'ai appris ? Jamais.

Jamais. La souche accepte enfin de flamber. J'ignore combien de temps elle durera.

Mais avant de plonger dans le sommeil, j'ai une dernière tâche à accomplir.  
>J'inspire profondément et retire ma botte droite.<p>

Le sang dans mon pied est comme de la lave. Je crie, je pleure et je ris en même temps, parce que j'ai _mal_, bon sang, mais que cette douleur veut dire que mes nerfs sont vivants. La magie guérisseuse entoure mon pied d'une aura dorée emplie d'espoir. Je ferme les yeux, étouffe une exclamation de douleur et m'enroule dans ma cape.

Je vais vivre.

* * *

><p>C'était un chapitre difficile à écrire. Des révélations importantes, notamment sur la raison pour laquelle le Thalmor la pourchasse (parce qu'il faut bien avouer qu'elle n'est pas très intimidante).<br>Dans beaucoup de fictions Skyrim que j'ai lues, le froid est mentionné, surtout quand le personnage n'est pas nordique, mais c'est un élément de fond. J'ai voulu essayer de voir les choses différemment, de montrer à quel point Bordeciel peut être rude pour des êtres qui ont évolués dans des territoires plus chauds. J'espère avoir réussi !

Sinon, vous connaissez la chanson, n'hésitez pas à commenter (n'oubliez pas, _Charles-Henri is watching you! _Hé oui, on peut voir le nombre de lecteurs par chapitre !). Même une petite phrase, ça fait plaisir !


	8. Les choix d'Akatosh

Les braises rougeoient sous mes paumes. Je peux sentir leur chaleur réchauffer ma peau. C'est une douce bénédiction après avoir marché dans la neige pendant si longtemps. Le bout des doigts me démange encore un peu – un reste d'engelure que je préfère laisser guérir naturellement – mais c'est un faible prix à payer, quand on le compare à mes craintes. Je suis vivante, en un seul morceau, fiévreuse, certes, mais rien de plus grave. J'en remercierais les dieux si je ne les détestais pas.

Je fixe les braises d'un air absent.

Tout était simple, hier – oh, je n'ai pas dit que c'était facile ! Mais c'était _simple_. Comprenez-vous la distinction ? J'ai dû serrer les dents, j'ai eu peur, j'ai eu mal, mais je savais ce que je devais faire : récupérer mes affaires, assurer le bien-être de Lucia, fuir, trouver un abri.  
>Et maintenant ? Parce que c'est là toute la question, hein ? Je pourrais ignorer cette histoire absurde et continuer avec mes projets originaux, mais c'est une attitude digne d'un Nordique obtus. Chez les mages, savoir est pouvoir, ne pas réfléchir est stupide et ignorer des événements nouveaux est potentiellement mortel. Une triste combinaison, si vous voulez mon avis. Alors il faut que j'y <em>réfléchisse<em>, que j'essaie de trouver une logique derrière ces absurdités pour les retourner à mon avantage.

_Enfant de Dragon_, bon sang. Moi, la Brétonne élevée en Haute-Roche ? La guérisseuse terrorisée par les dragons ? Dites-moi, les Divins peuvent-ils eux aussi souffrir des ravages de l'alcool ? C'est la seule explication logique à tout ça.

Ça ou Shéogorath, bien sûr : dans le doute, blâmez les Daedra, c'est connu. Puis-je le convoquer pour lui demander des explications ? Quel est son jour d'invocation ? Mais non, ce serait… eh bien, ce serait _fou_, oui, ce qui devrait plaire au Prince, mais je ne tiens pas trop à lui donner la moindre raison de s'en prendre à moi. _La main gelée de l'adepte de Boéthia_.

Je frissonne. Ne pas faire appel aux Daedra, jamais.

Et pourtant, quelle explication rassurante ce serait ! La folie, tout simplement, sans raison ni logique. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir m'abandonner à cette absence de réflexion ! Parce que ça voudrait dire que je n'ai rien à faire, que mon… _statut _ne veut rien dire. Que c'est juste le caprice d'un fou.  
><em>Ha ! <em>Si les choses étaient aussi simples, le monde ne serait pas ce qu'il est.

_Fus_, fait le Mot qui cherche toujours à sortir de moi. Je le muselle fermement. Je ne connais pas la Voix, ses effets sur le corps, sur _l'âme _: et si elle agissait comme la Conjuration ? Et si, au lieu de donner une partie de votre âme à Oblivion, elle l'emmenait en Aethérius ? Je_ refuse _d'être une poupée des Aedra.

Et pourtant, est-ce que je n'en suis pas déjà une ? Si Auriel – Akatosh – a fait de moi une Enfant de Dragon…

_Réfléchis. _

Qu'est-ce que je sais des Enfants de Dragon ? Réponse : très peu. C'est une légende nordique et cyrodiilienne ; les Enfants de Dragon connus sont Tiber Septim ou Talos, Alessia, fondatrice de l'Empire, et tous les empereurs après elle jusqu'à Martin Septim. Et à ce que je sache, aucun d'eux n'a eu à combattre de _véritables _dragons.

Il semblerait qu'une fois de plus, je doive me tourner vers les livres. Je fouille dans mon sac, en sort _Le livre de l'Enfant de Dragon _et l'ouvre.

L'histoire des Enfants de Dragon y est d'abord détaillée, ainsi que des considérations sur la transmission de ce pouvoir ; je lis distraitement cette partie avant de me plonger plus profondément dans ma lecture quand vient enfin ce qui m'intéresse.

« Nous en arrivons enfin à la question que beaucoup se posent, à savoir : quel est le véritable sens du fait d'être Enfant de dragon ? »

Une excellente question, si vous voulez mon avis.

« Les récits nordiques évoquent des héros Enfants de dragon qui étaient de grands tueurs de dragons, capables de voler leur pouvoir après les avoir occis. »

… Alors c'est bien ça. Leur pouvoir ? Leur âme, oui – c'est l'âme de Mirmulnir que j'ai volée, dévorée, que j'ai… _assimilée, _cela ne fait aucun doute. Et cette âme vénérable a libéré _Fus _qui n'était jusque-là qu'un chant sourd reclus en moi.

Il semblerait donc que les Enfants de Dragon qui m'ont précédée aient effectivement eu à affronter des dragons. Voilà qui me fait une belle jambe.

« Je vous laisse sur ce que l'on appelle "la Prophétie de l'Enfant de dragon". Beaucoup affirment qu'elle provient d'un Parchemin des Anciens… »

_Quoi ?_

Une prophétie ?

Je me frappe la tête du plat de la main. _Bien sûr _qu'il y a une prophétie : le retour des dragons et la réapparition d'un Enfant de Dragon, en plein milieu d'une guerre civile en Bordeciel, alors que le Traité de l'Or Blanc n'est qu'une pantomime ? Comment pourrait-il _ne pas _y avoir de prophétie ? Et sur un Parchemin des Anciens, en plus.

Par chance, le livre retranscrit également ladite prophétie. Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance :

_Lorsque l'anarchie gagne les huit extrémités du monde_

Facile à comprendre : Tamriel est composée de huit provinces extérieures entourant Cyrodiil. Toutes ces provinces ont souffert de troubles durant les derniers siècles, d'où l'anarchie.

_Lorsque marche la Tour de cuivre et que le temps est remanié_

La Tour de cuivre est un nom donné par certains érudits au Numidium, la machine fabriquée par les Dwemers de Morrowind à l'aide du tout-puissant Cœur de Lorkhan, qui est censée avoir disparu lors de l'année 417 de la troisième ère (mes cours d'histoire de Tamriel me reviennent aisément en mémoire, dates et enchaînements et personnalités). Si le temps a été remanié, nous qui vivons _dans _ce temps remanié ne pouvons évidemment pas nous en être rendu compte, mais il n'est pas improbable que ce soit advenu. Après tout, nous parlons d'une prophétie écrite sur un Parchemin des Anciens.

_Lorsque que le triplement béni échoue et que la Tour rouge tremble_

La Tour rouge… Le Mont écarlate ? On l'appelle ainsi, parfois – _c'est _une Tour, après tout. Je connais mieux la dénomination de _Tour écarlate _mais chaque pays a ses variantes. Quant au triplement béni, ne serait-ce pas le Tribunal des Dunmers, Vivec, Sotha-Sil et Almarexine ? Ils ont été si intimement liés aux événements de cette période qu'il est difficile de ne pas penser à eux quand on parle de l'éruption.

_Lorsque le souverain Enfant de Dragon perd son trône et que la Tour blanche tombe_

Oh, c'est encore plus facile : la mort de Martin Septim, le dernier empereur Enfant de Dragon, et la désactivation de la Tour d'Or blanc conséquente. Au suivant.

_Lorsque la Tour enneigée est démolie, sans roi, maculée de sang_

La Tour enneigée ? Je n'ai jamais lu ce nom nulle part… La neige, cela fait penser à Bordeciel. Une montagne ? Peut-être même la Gorge du Monde, la plus haute montagne de Tamriel. Mais pourquoi sans roi ? Ah ! Oui, la mort du haut-roi de Bordeciel, Torygg, aux mains du chef de la rébellion. Maculée de sang… Une référence à la guerre civile, sans doute.

Je frissonne en constatant qu'il ne reste plus qu'une ligne après celle-ci. Si cette prophétie est classée par ordre chronologique, ça signifie que…

J'avale nerveusement ma salive. Nous _sommes _à l'époque de la prophétie. _Je _suis à l'époque de la prophétie.

_Le Dévoreur de mondes s'éveille et la roue tourne vers le dernier Enfant de Dragon_

Oh Alsiel, oh Alsiel, le Dévoreur de mondes, c'est de ça que Mirmulnir parlait ! _Personne ne pourra nous sauver du Destructeur-Dévoreur-Maître_. _Alduin_, en draconique. Est-ce un concept ? Ou – plus probablement – un _nom _? Un dragon supérieur à tous les autres, doté d'un pouvoir plus grand encore, un dragon capable de détruire le monde…

Un dragon noir, immense, aux yeux rouges comme la haine…

Je secoue la tête. Non. Non, ce ne doit pas être ça. Pourquoi ce dragon surpuissant aurait-il été à Helgen, petit fort nordique mineur ?

_Parce que j'y étais ?_

Ridicule. Toute _Enfant de Dragon _que je sois, je suis quantité négligeable dans ce qui est à l'œuvre en ce moment. Sans magie destructrice, sans compétence de combat, je serais bien incapable de causer la moindre égratignure à un dragon capable de détruire Nirn. Je suis un pion dans la partie qui est en train de se jouer.

Décidément, je _dois_ trouver une bibliothèque et des informations sur cet Alduin. L'Académie de Fortdhiver est le lieu d'enseignement de la magie en Bordeciel, ils auront donc évidemment la plus grosse bibliothèque : cela me confirme dans ma décision de m'y rendre.

Quant à cette histoire de _roue _tournant vers le dernier Enfant de Dragon, je ne la comprends pas. J'ai beau y réfléchir de longues minutes, aucune illumination ne me vient, aucun livre ne se rappelle brusquement à ma mémoire ; après près d'un quart d'heure, j'abandonne. Peut-être qu'un mage à Fortdhiver pourra éclairer ma lanterne.

Je range le livre dans mon sac et en sors une brioche compacte que je grignote pensivement. Enfant de Dragon. Enfant de Dragon, _moi_. Ça aussi, il faut que j'y réfléchisse, mais par l'Art, je n'en ai absolument pas envie. Parce que ça ne veut dire qu'une chose : un Aedroth est intervenu directement dans ma vie et a placé l'équivalent d'une cible sur ma tête pour tous les dragons du coin. Je ne suis pas _stupide_, je sais qu'ils vont me chercher – mais leurs intentions ne seront pas aussi honorables que celles des humains en guerre. Ils vont essayer de me tuer. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'Akatosh veut ?

Est-ce qu'il craint que j'avance suffisamment dans mes recherches mathématiques pour prouver sa duperie ?

Je serre les dents, furieuse. Il _verra_, le misérable vermisseau. Ils verront tous, mes cousins altmeri en premier, que l'école a _raison_, qu'Auriel n'est qu'un lâche, un traître ! Que nous pouvons revenir à l'état d'Et'Ada, l'état divin dont nous provenons, sans détruire l'influence de Lorkhan, qu'il suffit juste de se détourner de l'Aedroth aux promesses vides pour prendre notre destin en main !

Je leur montrerai !

… Ahem. Cela étant, je doute fort que cette motivation seule ait poussé Auriel à faire de moi la _Dovahkiin_. Après tout, si les Aedra n'interviennent pas sur Nirn, leurs mignons n'ont pas de telles restrictions ; si l'Aedroth a peur qu'Arthur et moi achevions nos recherches, il lui suffit de demander à ses adorateurs du Thalmor de nous pourchasser.  
>En fait, l'hypothèse n'est pas mauvaise : Auriel pourrait avoir un lien avec la décision soudaine du Thalmor de s'en prendre à nos écoles de « blasphémateurs » et de « traîtres ». Je garde l'idée en mémoire au cas où.<p>

Pour ce qui est des dragons, soyons honnêtes, je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une chance face à l'un d'eux. Je suis déjà paralysée d'angoisse quand ils me _regardent_, alors s'ils me pourchassent les crocs à l'air, ce n'est même pas la peine. Je veux bien passer près d'un cadavre de dragon mort pour absorber son âme, et encore : seulement si je suis absolument certaine qu'il est bien mort.

Pour ce qui est de combattre les monstres d'un autre âge… Eh bien, Bordeciel est une terre de gloire et de pulsions suicidaires, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre qu'il y aura des héros pour abattre tout ce qui remue un peu trop les écailles.

(Oui, c'est lâche et oui, je me sens mal de penser ainsi. Des gens vont _mourir _en combattant les dragons et je suis _guérisseuse_, pour l'amour de l'Art, je ne suis pas douée pour laisser les gens mourir. Mais vous devez me comprendre : je ne peux _rien y faire_. Je suis complètement impuissante. Je suis une excellente guérisseuse, c'est indéniable, mais même la meilleure d'entre nous ne pourrait sauver un homme à la chair fondue par le feu de dragon.)

J'ai envie de vomir. Quelle époque horrible. J'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir quitté l'école.

Et pourtant il faut vivre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qu'Arthur me dirait, avec son enthousiasme contagieux et son sourire asymétrique.

Je soupire et renverse ma tête contre la paroi de la grotte. On voit le ciel à travers un petit trou dans le plafond, sur ma gauche. J'observe distraitement la fumée de mes braises s'enfuir par l'ouverture – ça ne m'alarme pas : le filet de gaz gris est trop mince pour être vu de loin, il ne me fera pas repérer.

Non, je ne peux pas changer mes plans. Cette histoire d'Enfant de Dragon est une innommable absurdité à laquelle personne de sensé ne prêtera l'oreille (autant dire que tout Bordeciel ne parlera que de ça d'ici un mois). Je _refuse _de me laisser capturer par le Thalmor parce que Nordiques et Impériaux veulent une mascotte dans leur guerre ridicule. Je refuse aussi de suivre aveuglément la voie tracée pour moi par un Aedroth ; pire, par Auri-El en personne, l'incarnation de la tromperie. C'est hors de question.

J'irai à Fortdhiver. Je continuerai mes recherches. J'étudierai sous les ordres du contact de l'école. Si possible, je me joindrai aux expéditions des ruines dwemeri et croyez-moi, je décomposerai _tous_ les mécanismes qui me tomberont sous la main – la vie à l'école est devenue _tellement _plus facile quand l'Oncle Anselin a ramené un chauffe-eau à vapeur pour les thermes, vous n'imaginez même pas. Pouvoir prendre un bain à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, plutôt qu'attendre que l'eau chauffe sur le feu de bois, c'est un luxe auquel on s'habitude très vite.

Ma botte trouée a été réparée aussi bien que possible (autant dire que j'y ai fourré tellement de morceaux de fourrure que mon pied rentre à peine dedans). Le ciel qu'on aperçoit depuis le trou du plafond est en train de s'assombrir ; la nuit va bientôt tomber. Je n'ai ni faim, ni soif, et j'ai fait mes besoins dans un coin de la grotte.  
>Il est temps de repartir.<p>

Mais avant, il me reste une dernière chose à faire. C'est si évident que je me maudis mille fois de n'y avoir pas pensé avant de quitter Blancherive : je sors une gemme spirituelle ordinaire de mon sac et détache ma cape. Le cuir gris s'étale sur la pierre.

Tout mage doit savoir enchanter ses propres vêtements, c'est connu. Imaginez que vous vous fassiez un ennemi de votre marchand : il pourrait vous vendre une tunique mal enchantée et vous ne vous en rendriez compte qu'en plein milieu d'un combat, quand les enchantements vous sont _vitaux_. Par conséquent, toutes les écoles de magie de Haute-Roche fournissent une formation d'enchantement lors de leur cursus d'initiation. En théorie, un mage bréton ne doit porter que des vêtements enchantés par ses soins.  
>Evidemment, entre théorie et pratique, il y a un monde : dans les faits, nous connaissons tous les principes de l'enchantement et quelques runes basiques, et quand il nous faut des enchantements de haut niveau, nous avons recours à des spécialistes de confiance. Aujourd'hui, cependant, je n'aurai pas besoin de leurs services.<br>Je me concentre et, tenant la gemme comme un stylo, commence à tracer les formes traditionnelles. C'est un travail rapide, bâclé, mais ça suffira. Je finis par une représentation grossière d'un flocon de neige au centre de la cape, puis je pose la gemme sur le cuir et la presse avec mes deux mains en y insufflant ma magie.

Pendant un bref instant, la cape luit d'un éclat glacé. Je retiens mon souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il reflue.

Quand je passe le vêtement nouvellement enchanté sur mes épaules, une chaleur inespérée m'enveloppe.

Voilà. _Maintenant, _je suis prête à partir.

* * *

><p>Vous savez ce qui est le plus ironique, dans toute cette histoire ? C'est que n'importe quel Nordique aurait été fou de joie si on lui avait dit qu'il est le <em>Dovahkiin <em>des légendes. Le premier Compagnon venu aurait été euphorique !

Mais non, ignorons les courageux Nordiques qui se battraient pour avoir le privilège de porter ce titre. Donnons-le plutôt à la guérisseuse mathématicienne, oui, voilà : c'est _tellement _plus logique !

Le froid me rend acerbe.

Admettez qu'il y a de quoi. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un sort embouclé, à répéter la même chose depuis des heures, mais franchement, _moi_, Dovahkiin ? J'ai peur des dragons. Si le Noir d'Helgen se pose devant moi et m'annonce qu'il va détruire le monde, là, tout de suite, je pense que ma réaction sera de vomir sous le coup du stress. Je suis une héroïne absolument pathétique. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu posséder les Aedra ? Ne pas choisir d'Enfant de Dragon serait plus logique que de me choisir moi ! Maintenant, les gens vont s'imaginer qu'ils ont un héros prêt à les sauver, et ce n'est _pas vrai !_

(Pas entièrement, en tout cas : je compte bien sauver les mortels, c'est le but même de l'école, mais pas en abattant un dragon, pour l'amour de l'Art !)

J'ai froid. Heureusement, le vent est moins vif qu'hier et la nuit moins avancée. Je ne reproduirai pas la même erreur : cette fois, je m'arrêterai au premier abri que je croiserai. Mieux vaut perdre du temps en faisant des pauses toutes les deux heures que de se retrouver à marcher une nuit entière dans le froid car on ne trouve plus de lieu où se réchauffer. Bordeciel ne pardonne pas aux téméraires.

Cela fait au moins une heure que je marche dans la neige. J'ai dû effectuer un large détour pour contourner un fort en ruines où un atronach de feu montait la garde ; je tremble en imaginant ce qui se serait passé si l'atronach avait été de glace, invisible dans la nuit. Je me serais probablement avancée dans le fort, confiante en mon sort de Silence et en ma démarche furtive, et j'aurais été _repérée_ – les esprits des créatures d'Oblivion ne sont pas sensibles à l'Illusion, les atronachs voient à travers les sorts de suggestion comme à travers de la gaze. Par Alsiel, heureusement que l'atronach était de feu.

(C'est _horrible _de devoir compter sur la chance pour survivre.)

Je relance Silence et Corps de Pierre. Ce voyage aura au moins eu un avantage : je maîtrise beaucoup mieux les deux sorts. Ils glissent avec plus d'aisance, taxent moins mes réserves, et je dois avouer que je les renouvelle parfois plus tôt qu'il est nécessaire, pour le simple plaisir de sentir le contrôle que j'ai sur eux. La magie offre une sérénité que peu d'autres disciplines procurent – ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est surnommée l'Art : tout comme les arts plus communs, elle influence les humeurs, les idées, change profondément ceux qui la pratiquent.

Tout le monde en Haute-Roche sait que les clichés sur les mages sont vrais. Bien sûr, on se lance souvent dans une discipline qui nous correspond : un homme sans subtilité et très théâtral ne se consacrera pas à l'Illusion, les fous de batailles n'apprendront pas beaucoup d'Altération, les gens sains d'esprit ignoreront la Conjuration (certes, certes, je ne suis pas objective, mais soyons honnêtes : j'ai raison. Les Conjurateurs sont tous cinglés, et s'ils ne le sont pas au début, ils finissent par le devenir).

Mais la magie renforce aussi ce qui, en nous, nous a conduits vers elle. Je suis guérisseuse, vouloir soigner est instinctif pour moi ; même quand le blessé est un criminel, même si cela risque de me mettre en danger, je ne peux pas _ne pas _aider quelqu'un. (Vous savez, je rêve toujours du bandit des Chutes Tourmentées mort empoisonné sous mes yeux.)

En tant que guérisseuse confirmée, j'ai aussi pu suivre des clients sur le long terme. Je me souviens d'un Dunmer d'une quarantaine d'années – un adolescent, selon les critères de son peuple – venu en Haute-Roche pour échapper aux intrigues politiques de sa Maison (ne me demandez pas pourquoi quelqu'un qui voudrait échapper à des intrigues irait en Haute-Roche ; je crois que le garçon ne connaissait pas très bien les Brétons). Quand il est arrivé, il était étrangement timide pour un Dunmer, plutôt honnête, et immensément fatigué par les mensonges et les trahisons. Une école de magie l'a pris sous son aile et, comme tous ceux de sa race, il a fait preuve d'un grand potentiel en magie de Feu. Je suis restée sa guérisseuse attitrée : dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il passait me voir pour que je l'examine et je soigne les éventuelles blessures dues à ses leçons. On m'a même offert des places pour un des innombrables tournois de Destruction de Daguefilante afin que je puisse le guérir entre deux manches (et si vous vous posez la question, non, je n'ai pas aimé les tournois. Voir des êtres conscients combattre n'est pas ce que je préfère, vous avez dû le remarquer).

Et j'ai vu l'effet de la Destruction. En peu de temps, son caractère s'est affirmé, il est devenu plus explosif, a commencé à s'énerver plus vite. Oh, n'imaginez pas que la magie l'a changé du tout au tout, qu'elle l'a transformé en animal agressif incapable de se contrôler ! Mais il n'est pas resté inchangé. C'est une bonne chose, si vous voulez mon avis : la Destruction l'a rendu adulte. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait gardé cette honnêteté si rare chez les Dunmers, mais il était capable de résister aux marchands de Daguefilante – une qualité unanimement reconnue comme étant la preuve d'une grande force de caractère.  
>(Il a aussi essayé de m'utiliser pour lui arranger une nuit <em>en privé <em>avec ma camarade Nael, mais c'est une autre histoire.)

(Nael a accepté.)

(Trois mois plus tard, elle venait me demander de la seconder pour un avortement. J'ai calculé : la probabilité qu'une Bosmer et un Dunmer conçoivent dès le premier rapport est de 0,2%. Dès lors, Nael et moi n'avons plus appelé le Dunmer que « Etalon ». Il a beaucoup apprécié le surnom. Arthur m'a longuement soupçonnée de m'être prise de passion pour lui, d'ailleurs ; il a fallu que je lui jure sur l'Art que les Dunmers ne m'intéressaient pas pour qu'il arrête de faire les gros yeux à Etalon.)

Je sens la nostalgie monter à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Heureusement, Nael est une Bosmer, une Aldmeri, et une élève ordinaire : les Thalmor ne lui feront rien.

Par Raven, j'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien à Arthur.

Oh Alsiel, et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Arthur ? J'y ai souvent pensé, bien sûr, mais ça paraissait si lointain, si improbable…  
>Depuis Mirmulnir, plus rien n'est improbable. Pour la première fois, je réalise pleinement que je pourrais le <em>perdre<em>. Perdre Arthur. Mon esprit se bloque : il refuse d'envisager cette possibilité. Impossible. Que l'un de nous meure ? Nous qui voulons l'immortalité, nous qui avons une véritable chance de l'obtenir ? Le perdre serait d'une ironie atroce.

Je ne l'aime pas – pas comme une amante, du moins. Il est juste… mon _égal_. Intellectuellement, émotionnellement. Nous avons été élevés ensemble, nous avons eu nos cours ensemble, parfois avec le reste des élèves, parfois juste nous deux et un professeur. Il est une partie de moi plus que Caius, Eléonore ou Tante Elidor ne le seront jamais. Le perdre ? Je ne peux l'envisager. Par l'Art, tout sauf Arthur. S'il mourait, je serais_ seule_.

_Fus_ se rappelle à moi, battant avec force dans ma gorge. Mon sourire est amer. Certes, l'âme de Mirmulnir est là, calée au creux de mes côtes, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Maintenant, le dragon est une part de moi ; il n'est pas un autre si semblable que je peux le comprendre d'un regard. C'est un _dragon_, par Raven !

Je resserre les pans de ma cape. La nuit est bien avancée, à présent.

Je ne veux pas y penser.

Je ne _peux pas _y penser.

* * *

><p>L'ours me regarde avec indifférence. Son flanc gauche est entièrement brûlé, la fourrure blanche qui le recouvre est zébrée de sang, et il s'en fiche. Je me sens vaguement nauséeuse. Jusqu'où les sorts d'Illusion permettent-ils d'aller ? S'il suffit d'un sort de Calme lancée par une débutante pour qu'un animal ignore des blessures mortelles, de quoi est capable un maître en Illusion ? Peut-il faire de la souffrance un plaisir, du plaisir une souffrance ? Manipuler la mémoire, annihiler les émotions, fabriquer la loyauté ?<p>

Si j'en croisais un, est-ce que mon sang de dragon me protégerait ?

Je note les questions dans un coin de ma mémoire.

Mes réserves de magie sont remontées. Je laisse l'Eclair enflammé naître entre mes paumes et le projette sur l'ours blanc. Celui-ci rugit, soudain sorti de sa transe, alors que le feu lui mange la gueule ; il se dresse sur ses pattes arrière, bat l'air de ses griffes et me regarde d'un œil fou. Je jette rapidement un autre Eclair puis, quand il commence à galoper dans ma direction, je joins les mains et lance un double Calme.

Retour du regard bovin. Enfin, _demi _regard bovin : l'un de ses yeux bleus a fondu. Il est à bout, sa démarche a perdu la grâce étrange des bêtes sauvages, ses pattes laissent de profonds sillons dans la neige. J'attends patiemment que mes réserves se remplissent. J'ai ôté la neige d'un rocher et, assise là, emmitouflée dans ma cape, je dois dire que je me sens plutôt bien.

Ah, la magie est revenue. Ce coup-ci sera le dernier; je me concentre et lance mon projectile de flammes sur ma proie. Comme prévu, il galope furieusement vers moi. Heureusement que je suis en sécurité, du haut de mon rocher. Il n'est plus qu'à deux mètres : je jette rapidement un sort de Capture d'âme vers lui et prépare un Eclair enflammé à une main…

AH ! Il monte au rocher ! Je ne peux pas l'arrêter il va m'attein…

- _FUS !_

Le Mot sort de moi avant que je puisse le contrôler. L'ours trébuche, glisse, je l'achève d'une boule de feu. Les tourbillons violets de son âme viennent se loger dans mon sac.

Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Je me touche la gorge, stupéfaite. C'était un réflexe. Il m'est arrivé dessus et j'ai juste…

Non, rectification : _Mirmulnir _a réagi instinctivement. Enfin, la part de moi qui est désormais lui. Le Mirmulnir en moi.

Et l'ours a… Il a… Sa gueule était béante, oh Alsiel il a _failli me toucher ! _L'adrénaline court dans mes veines à toute allure. Mon souffle est haché ; quand je lève mes mains, elles sont agitées de tremblements.

Sans _Fus_… Je me blottis dans ma cape. Oh Alsiel. Oh Alsiel. Sans la Voix, je serais _morte_.

(Quand on y pense, le cadeau empoisonné d'Auriel vient de me sauver la vie. J'ai été sauvée par un _Aedroth_. Berk.)

Je fixe sans le voir le cadavre de l'ours. C'était la grande peur de mon enfance : un loup arrivait pendant que je m'occupais des poules et se jetait sur moi, la gueule grande ouverte, les dents prêtes à s'enfoncer dans ma chair… J'en faisais d'interminables cauchemars. Mes frères et ma sœur avaient fait une grève de la faim pour qu'on me donne une chambre seule : je n'arrêtais pas de les réveiller au milieu de la nuit. J'avais accepté, bien sûr – j'étais une grande sœur responsable. Mais quand je me réveillais en sursaut aux alentours de deux heures du matin, ma petite chambre plongée dans le noir, et les crocs immenses de la bête encore imprimés sur la rétine…

Disons simplement que j'ai été très contente quand Tante Elidor m'a annoncé que je partagerais la chambre d'Eléonore.

Et maintenant, ma peur d'enfant s'est réalisée : une bête sauvage s'est jetée sur moi avec l'intention de me tuer… et je l'ai terrassée. Je devrais me sentir libérée, mais pour être honnête, j'ai juste envie de me blottir dans une grotte et de ne plus _jamais _croiser d'ours de ma vie. Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu.

J'inspire profondément. Hélas, les ours sont légion dans ce pays : j'en croiserai forcément d'ici à Fortdhiver. Tant pis.

Je relance Silence et Corps de Pierre et, après un dernier coup d'œil au corps de l'ours, je repars dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>Des loups, des loups et encore des loups. Je <em>déteste <em>les loups. Ils sont trop nombreux pour que je puisse les Calmer tous ; je suis obligée de tuer la plupart d'entre eux.  
>C'est durant l'un de ces combats que je réalise que l'Eclair enflammé me demande beaucoup moins d'énergie qu'avant : dans le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, je ne pouvais en lancer plus de trois à la suite ; à présent, cinq ou six ne me posent pas de problème.<br>Maintenant que j'y pose, cela ne date pas d'hier – quoique. Quand on y réfléchit, ça remonte à avant-hier. A Mirmulnir.  
>Est-ce que c'est moi ou est-ce que tout est lié à Mirmulnir, en ce moment ?<p>

Des bruits de sabot arrivent dans mon dos. Je pars me dissimuler contre un rocher.

Mirmulnir crachait le feu. Serait-il possible que sa connaissance instinctive de l'élément soit entrée en moi ? Ce serait… étrangement logique. Ça expliquerait pourquoi brûler vif des êtres vivants, même s'ils n'ont pas de conscience, ne me rend plus malade.

Les cavaliers sont passés. Je reprends ma route.

Je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier l'interférence du dragon. Certes, avoir moins d'états d'âme est un avantage pour survivre, mais savoir qu'un dragon change ma perception des choses… Ces créatures n'ont que mépris pour les _joorre_, les mortels ; pourquoi voudrais-je leur ressembler ? Je tiens aux miens, je ne veux pas en venir à les regarder de haut, comme si j'étais leur supérieure. Or c'est ce que les dragons font, si j'en crois l'exemple du Noir d'Helgen et de Mirmulnir.  
>Et on attend de moi que je dévore les âmes des dragons ?<p>

Je frissonne. Une seule âme est déjà un fardeau, alors cinq, dix ?... Je crains que ce ne soit elles qui finissent par m'assimiler. Me retrouver une étrangère dans mon propre corps, assistant aux carnages perpétrés par les dragons… Je secoue la tête : non ! Hors de question que ça arrive !

Je _dois _dresser Mirmulnir. En premier lieu, plus de Voix : le pouvoir des dragons ne peut pas être bon pour une méroïde. Ensuite, éviter autant que possible les dragons. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, hélas. Au moins, je sais que les dragons ne sont pas dotés d'un sixième sens : Mirmulnir ne m'a vue que quand j'ai stupidement hurlé à Adgar d'ôter sa cape en feu. Si je n'avais pas eu ce réflexe idiot, il n'aurait jamais su que je me trouvais là.

Ce qui pose une autre question : les dragons sont-ils sensibles à l'illusion ? Si je me perfectionne assez dans cette branche de l'Art, pourrais-je leur suggérer de m'ignorer ?  
>Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment que les choses ne seront pas aussi simples. Le Noir d'Helgen, soumis à un bête sortilège de Pacification ? Impossible.<p>

Encore une question à poser une fois arrivée à Fortdhiver. Je me tourne vers la droite : le ciel commence à se teinter d'orangé. Il est temps de faire une pause.

* * *

><p>Je marche. Toutes les nuits. Le jour, je me repose. Parfois, j'esquive une patrouille à cheval ou un groupe de bandits. Je fais de larges détours pour éviter les cols, idéaux pour une embuscade. Quand j'ai trop faim, je cuisine une soupe avec des légumes sauvages.<br>J'ai essayé de récupérer de la viande sur le corps d'un loup, mais il faut croire que dépecer un animal n'est pas inné : je me suis retrouvée barbouillée de sang avec une patte dure comme de l'os devant moi. Régime végétarien, donc. Dans un climat pareil, c'est un défi.

D'autres ours m'ont attaquée. Je les Calme autant que possible, mais il m'est arrivé de devoir en tuer ; à force, j'ai acquis une belle aisance avec le sort d'Eclair enflammé.

Il fait de plus en plus froid. Monter au nord en plein hiver, quelle idée _absurde_. J'ai sacrifié deux autres gemmes spirituelles pour enchanter mes bottes et mes gants contre les températures négatives.

Cependant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, on s'habitude au froid incessant et à la solitude. Cela fait cinq nuits que j'ai quitté Blancherive et j'en viens à oublier ce que c'est que d'avoir chaud ; j'oscille perpétuellement entre le froid et l'insensibilité.

Mais j'avance, petit à petit, comme une fourmi perdue dans l'immensité qui garde son cap envers et contre tout. Si j'en crois ma carte, et si le fleuve que je distingue sur ma droite est bien le Bronzeflot, j'ai parcouru plus de la moitié du chemin.

* * *

><p>Une auberge !<p>

Est-ce que j'y vais ? Ce n'est pas prudent mais j'ai _tellement _envie de vraie nourriture…

Non, il ne faut pas, on ne sait pas qui s'y trouve.

Mais regarde, il y a de la fumée qui sort de la cheminée, ça veut dire qu'il y a un _feu _à l'intérieur !

Je me mords la lèvre, indécise. On est en territoire Sombrage – la capitale de la rébellion n'est pas loin, il suffirait de suivre le fleuve pendant une nuit. Mais en même temps, un tel risque…

_Peut-être qu'ils vendent des capes. J'en prendrais bien une deuxième._

Et si c'est un piège ? Une auberge seule dans un coin aussi isolé, c'est suspect, non ? Si le Thalmor avait fait construire un bâtiment vide sur mon chemin…

_Non, là, c'est de la paranoïa pure et simple_.

Hm. Effectivement. Après tout, le Thalmor ne sait même pas où je suis. Et puis franchement, vu l'état dans lequel je suis, un simple soldat humain suffirait à me maîtriser. Je vous laisse imaginer à quel point ce serait aisé pour un guerrier aldmeri.

J'inspire profondément, baisse mon capuchon et m'avance vers l'auberge.

Avez-vous déjà passé des jours entiers à marcher dans la neige ? Jamais ? Alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre le bonheur intense qu'on éprouve en pénétrant dans un endroit _chaud _– c'est comme si un fleuve de feu balayait brutalement mon corps, redonnant vie à des parts de moi auxquelles je n'avais jamais prêté attention. Tous mes membres fourmillent ; on dirait que de petites aiguilles me piquent les joues. Je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement en refermant la porte derrière moi. J'ai _chaud_.

L'auberge est presque vide : en-dehors de l'aubergiste, il n'y a qu'un Nordique assis devant une chope et un Orque (un Orque ?) noblement vêtu (un _Orque _noblement vêtu ?) en train d'écrire (un _Orque _en train _d'écrire _dans une auberge perdue au fin fond de Bordeciel ?).

Honnêtement, on devrait me décerner une médaille pour le contrôle dont je fais preuve en n'allant pas l'interroger sur-le-champ. Un _Orque _portant autre chose qu'une armure et _écrivant_. Je n'ai jamais vu un Orque en train d'écrire. Par l'Art, j'ignorais que les Orques _savaient _écrire. Vous savez, le royaume d'Orsinium est voisin de Haute-Roche et leurs guerriers descendent parfois à Daguefilante pour participer à des tournois. En tant que guérisseuse, il m'est arrivé d'en soigner ; eh bien croyez-moi, les préjugés sur les Orques sont véridiques. Ce n'est pas qu'ils soient bêtes (quoique), ils n'ont juste _aucun_ intérêt pour les arts de l'esprit. La plupart d'entre eux ne savent pas écrire leur _nom_.

Un Orque en train d'écrire. Je secoue la tête. Quel pays de fous, vraiment.

Mais je veux bien pardonner à Bordeciel son refus obstiné d'obéir aux règles de la logique : j'ai chaud, par Alsiel, et rien d'autre ne compte.

L'aubergiste est plus taciturne encore qu'Orgnar. Il se contente d'annoncer que c'est dix septims la chambre et deux le baquet d'eau chaude. Je tends les pièces mécaniquement, trop fatiguée pour marchander.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je trempe avec extase dans une petite baignoire en bois ; si un dragon attaquait l'auberge, je me contenterais probablement d'ouvrir un œil avant de revenir à mon bain.

Evidemment, l'eau a pris une charmante teinte brune dès que je me suis immergée. Ce n'est pas grave. Je me laverai plus tard. Pour l'instant, mon statut d'éponge humaine me satisfait pleinement.

Aaaaaaah…

* * *

><p>Quand je me réveille de ma sieste inopinée, l'eau est tiède, le vent souffle avec insistance contre les murs, et mes membres sont si détendus que j'ai à peine la force de soulever un bras. J'ai dû dormir une petite heure et si je ne m'active pas sur-le-champ, c'est pour la nuit entière que ce baquet va m'accueillir.<p>

Je m'extirpe péniblement de mon bain pour aller chercher une éponge et me frotter l'intégralité du corps. C'est rustique, mais ça fera l'affaire ; j'en profite pour soigner un bataillon de petites plaies qui m'avaient échappé durant la marche. Il y en a tellement que l'eau a pris une teinte rosée.

Attendez. Rosée ? Des blessures aussi petites ne devraient _pas _teindre plusieurs litres d'eau. Oh Alsiel, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je me tâte frénétiquement le corps, à la recherche d'une douleur vive ou de la sensation de la chair ouverte – mais il n'y a _rien, _ce n'est pas normal, _pourquoi _mon corps ne me prévient-il _pas_…

Ah. Je n'ai rien dit. Hm. Si vous pouviez oublier ce moment…

Je nettoie le sang qui a coulé à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et attrape mes bandes de tissu. Par Raven, heureusement que personne n'a assisté à ce triste épisode. Se laisser surprendre par les lunes après presque dix ans à les avoir tous les deux mois, ce n'est pas glorieux, surtout pour une guérisseuse.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis sèche et vêtue de ma robe de ville.

Encore dix, et je ronfle paisiblement sur un authentique _lit_. Si on m'avait dit que c'est en Bordeciel que j'apprendrais à apprécier les plaisirs simples de l'existence…

La vie vous joue parfois des tours imprévisibles. Pour l'instant, je préfère laisser les réflexions philosophiques de côté et profiter de la douceur de l'oreiller sous ma joue.

* * *

><p>Chers lecteurs, bonjour ! Oui, je sais, le dernier passage est un peu dégoûtant, mais j'ai toujours trouvé curieux qu'on ne parle <em>jamais <em>des règles dans les fictions mettant en scène des femmes adultes. Et ne mentionnons même pas l'absence totale de rejets corporels en tout genre : vous savez, même les héros urinent et vont à la selle. Un manque que, éprise de réalisme comme je le suis, je tiens à combler : attendez-vous donc à une fiction qui sent la rose et le Chanel n°5.

A part ça, c'est formidable, j'ai battu mon record de dialogue : il n'y a qu'une seule "phrase" de dialogue dans ce chapitre, et j'ai mis des guillemets parce que la phrase est "FUS". Un chef-d'oeuvre d'éloquence, donc.

Je retourne en cours dans deux jours et j'ai bien besoin de soutien moral : alors à vos claviers, mes chers amis, les reviews font le bonheur de l'auteur et l'encouragent à aller lire vos histoires, les reviews aident l'auteur à rester motivée, les reviews n'écrivent pas en SMS et aident les grand-mères à traverser la rue... Mais nous divaguons, je le crains. Reviewez donc, et on se voit au chapitre 8 (du froid, de la neige, et enfin : Fortdhiver !).


End file.
